Aussie Swag A Cody SimpsonJake Thrupp Love Story
by LightEmUp-Shy
Summary: Me: Yay, finally the first story that i'm putting on Fanfiction!    Jessica: Finally!    Cody: Hell yeah, it's about me!    Me: And me and Jessica, you conceided, little..    Jessica: Shyanne 143 doesn't own anything, except for herself...    Me: Chapter
1. Chapter 1

In LA, at Shyanne and Jessica's house, Shyanne was in her room, when her phone started to get a call.

"So it's over, yeah we're through, so imma unfriend you.."

Shyanne:(answering it) Hello?

Cody: Hey Shy, is Jessica with you?

Shyanne: She's in her room, hold on a sec. (mutes the phone)

Cody: Okay.

Shyanne:(yelling) Jessica, get your white butt in here!

Jessica heard her yelling, so she ran to Shyanne's room.

Jessica: What dude?

Shyanne:(smiling) Cody's on the phone, he wanted you to be in here, i think.

Jessica sat down on the bed with her and Shyanne took her phone off of mute and put it on speaker.

Shyanne: Okay Cody, Jessi's here and you are on speaker.

Cody: Cool, so i wanted to ask you both a question.

Jessica: Well shoot!

Cody: Well, i'm going back to Australia for vacation and i was wondering if you both would like to come with me?

Shyanne and Jessica: What kind of a question is that? You know that we have wanted to go to Australia for a long time, of course we wanna go!

Cody:(laughing) Not a suprising response from you. Get packing though, my jet takes us tomorrow.

Jessica: You couldn't have asked us earlier, now we need to start packing now! Whatever though, bye for now!

Cody: Later guys, be at the airport by six in the morning!

Shyanne: Will do! (hangs up)

Jessica: I can't believe we are finally going to Australia!

Shyanne: Am i dreaming? If so, then do not ever wake me up!

Jessica: You aren't dreaming, but it's already six in the afternoon. We gotta pack our stuff now!

Shyanne: Otay Broski!

* * *

><p>Jessica walked back to her room and pulled out her black w neon splatter paint suitcase and started packing.

She was done packing by seven thirty and she was just about to see how Shyanne was doing, when she heard a knock at the front door.

* * *

><p>Shyanne's room was slightly messy and her aqua w white stripes suitcase was completley empty. That chick didn't know what clothes to bring or anything!

She had about three outfits in her suitcase, when she heard Jessica calling her to come downstairs.

Shyanne: Coming!

* * *

><p>Downstairs she saw Jessica hugging someone, then she realized that it was...<p>

Shyanne: Greyson!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Downstairs she saw Jessica hugging someone, then she realized that it was..._

_Shyanne: Greyson!_

* * *

><p>Greyson: Bloo!<p>

She smiled when he said her nickname that he gave her and ran over and gave him a big hug.

Shyanne: What are you doing here at this time of night Greyson?

Greyson: Umm Bloo, it's only seven thirty five.

Shyanne: Really? I thought time flies when you're packing. Boy was i wrong!

Jessica:(smiling) Dumbass blonde.

Greyson: Packing?

Jessica: Yeah, i just got done.

Shyanne: Not fair! I only have about three outfits in my suitcase!

Jessica: It took you an hour and a half to put three outfits in your suitcase?

Shyanne: I didn't know what to put, okay?

Greyson: Uh guys, why are you packing?

Jessica: We're gong on vacation!

Shyanne: Why are you asking Greyson?

Greyson: Oh, i was wonderng if you wanted to go on tour with me?

Jessica: Greyson, that sounds so much fun, but Cody was the one who invited us to go on vacation with him to Australia.

Greyson: Aw! Please, please, please come on tour with me!

Shyanne: It would be rude to back out after saying yes.

Jessica: And it's Australia! We love that place, we have wanted to go there since forever!

Greyson:(getting on his knees, holding his hands together, and begging) But please! We are going to Texas, and Oaklahoma, and..

Jessica: C'mon Greyson, get off the floor. You look a little pathetic, but try to understand.

Greyson:(getting off the floor) Bummer, i really wanted you guys to go with me.

Shyanne: Hmmm, lets make a deal. When your tour is over, then we will devote an entire week to hanging out with you, deal?

Greyson: A whole week with me?

Jessica: A whole week with you.

Greyson: Okay, deal!

Shyanne: Woot! Yay, i'm so fucking smart!

Greyson: Well, i guess you guys still need to pack and when i mean "you guys", i mean Shyanne!

Shyanne: Whats that supposed to mean?

Greyson: Bloo, you know i love you!

Shyanne: Oh, whatever. See you later Greyson! (gives him a hug)

Greyson: Bye Bloo, bye Jessica! (gives Jessica a hug)

Jessica hugged him back and then Greyson left. Shyanne wen't back upstairs and got her packing done. Then she and Jessica got some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jessica woke to her alarm clock at four. She took a quick shower and put on dark blue skinny jeans, a white tank top, a black sleeveless jacket w/ neon splatter paint, lime green pastry sires, and her silver heart locket. She let her naturally curly brown locks down, which go a little past her shoulders.

She wen't to go wake up Shyanne at around four thirty.

Jessica: Shy, wake up!

She slightly shifted, but was still asleep.

Jessica wen't to the kitchen and got a little cup of cold water and quickly poured it on Shyanne's face.

Shyanne! Wake! Up!

Shyanne freaked out and threw a pillow that hit Jessi square in the face!

Ouch!

Shyanne: Thanks for scaring the living shit out of me and covering me in cold water!

Jessica: Thanks for attacking my face!

Shyanne: Oh, you are very welcome.

Jessica: Just get ready.

* * *

><p>Shyanne took a shower and put on really light blue skinny jeans, a neon blue spaghetti strap tank, aqua pastry sires, a golden leaf necklace, and her hot pink watch. She had straightened and then waved her light brown hair.<p>

Jessica: Are you almost done, its five o' clock.

Shyanne: Actually i am done.

Jessica: Dude, love the shoes!

Shyanne: Thanks, should we be going now?

Jessica: Yeah, i swear, Cody isn't the most patient person in the world.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the airport right on time, where Cody was waiting for them.<p>

He was wearing a black v-neck, white skinny jeans, white supras, a black beanie, and a light blue watch.

Cody: Jessica, Shyanne, you guys are late!

Jessica: Actually Cody, we are right on time!

Cody: Oh really?

Shyanne: Really, check the time genious!

Cody looks at his watch and realizes that they are on time.

Shyanne and Jessica: See, we are right on time, so in your mom!

Cody:(putting his hands up in defeat) Okay, i'm sorry!

Shyanne: You are forgiven.

Cody: Are you guys ready to see Gold Coast in person?

Jessica: Heck yes!

Cody: Then get in the jet, so we can go.

Jessica:(yawning) I need sleep!

Cody: Well, it's about a fourteen hour flight from here to Gold Coast.

Shyanne:(getting on the jet) I guess i'll catch some z's too.

Cody:(sitting on the right side of the jet) Both of you tired much?

Shyanne:(sitting on the left side of the jet, at the window seat) Well you try getting woken up by cold water and a bloody murder scream.

Jessica:(sitting in the aisle seat thats 1 seat next to Shyanne) And try getting hit head on in the face by a pillow.

Cody: You two are some funny ones for sure.

...

Cody looked over to see that the girls have fallen asleep. He decided to follow the girls example and take a nap himself.

* * *

><p>The girls woke up 2 hours later and found Cody asleep.<p>

Shyanne: Are you thinking what i'm thinking?

Jessica: If you're thinking about drawing on his face with markers, then yes.

Shyanne: Oh, i was thinking of putting his hand in warm water, but your idea works too.

Jessica took out every possible marker that she had and sat in the aisle seat next to Cody and Shyanne took the window seat on the other side of him.

They started to draw things on his face like hearts, stars, a mustache, a unibrow, a go-t, and they wrote "I'm Gay!" on his forehead in all different colors.

Jessica: Should we put a mirror on his lap, so he can see when he wakes up, or let him find out on his own?

Shyanne: Let him find out on his own, duh.

Jessica: You are evil.

Shyanne: I learned from the best!

* * *

><p>An hour later.<p>

Cody woke up and saw Jessica painting her nails and Shyanne was reading one of her favorite books, Pride and Prejudice.

Cody: Hey guys, how long have you been awake?

Shyanne: I have been up for about thirty minutes.

Jessica: And i have been up for an hour.

Cody: I would have expected Shyanne to be asleep longer than me, wow.

Shyanne: What's that supposed to mean, Blondie?

Jessica: Cody, you better appologize before she gets over there and ripps you to shreds.

The girls were trying so hard not to laugh at Cody's face.

Cody: Okay Shy, i'm sorry. I'm getting some water, do you guys wan't anything?

Jessica: Nah.

Shyanne: I'll pass thanks.

Cody: Okay, be right back.(leaves)

Shyanne: Oh my god, his face is still so funny!

Jessica: Dude, he's gonna flip whenever he see's his face!

Shyanne put her book away and took out her red ipod nano and clicked shuffle. Unfriend You by Greyson Chance started to play and she started to look out the window.

Jessica continued to paint her nails, but then she almost screwed up when she heard a ear piercing scream.

Cody came running into the room and started yelling.

Cody: What is this?

Jessica: It looks like writing and drawings on your face, Cody.

Cody: No duh! Which one of you did this, Shyanne?

Shyanne was still looking out the window, not even noticing Cody.

Jessica nudged her and she pulled out her headphones.

Shyanne: What?

Cody: This for payback for saying you sleep a lot, isn't it?

Shyanne: Oh totally, i just came over there while you were awake and started to draw on your face, while you knew what everything was going on around you.

Cody: Then you put it on when i was asleep then!

Shyanne: Yeah, i totally predicted that within two hours of me waking up, you would say i sleep a lot and i started to write on your face for future revenge.

Jessica couldn't help but laugh so hard.

Cody: So Jessica, it was you!

Jessica: What i can't laugh at an extremely funny thing that Shyanne said, oh wait, make that two extremely funny things.

Cody: Okay, i wan't to know who did this now!

Shyanne:(putting her hands up in defeat) Okay, i did it.

Cody: I knew..

Jessica: I did it too.

Cody: Why?

Jessica: We were bored, so we needed something to do.

Shyanne: Jessica suggested that we put a mirror on your lap when you wake up, so you can see, but i wanted you to wait and find out on your own.

Cody: You are evil.

Jessica: Thats what i said!

Shyanne: Aw c'mon, it's not that bad Cody. Just go wash it off and everything will be better, geez!

Cody: Better? Nope, i'm getting revenge!

Shyanne: I'm so scared of you.

Cody: Not right now, i'm gonna get you when you least expect it!

Jessica: I wonder what? Your not the smartest dude on the jet at this very moment.

Cody: Oh just wait, i'm gonna get you two good!

Jessica and Shyanne: Good luck with that!

* * *

><p>*2 hours later.*<p>

Jessica: Anyone wanna watch a movie?

Shyanne: Yes.

Cody: Yeah.

Jessica: Any suggestions?

Cody: Finding Nemo!

Shyanne: Trick or Treat!

Cody: I wanna watch Finding Nemo!

Shyanne: I wanna watch Trick or Treat! Jessica, be a tie breaker here!

Jessica: Well i only like scary movies, so Trick or Treat wins!

Shyanne: Yay!

Cody: Man!

Jessica put in the movie on the big flat screen and they all sat up front on the floor to watch it.

Shyanne: I love this movie!

Jessica: Me too!

It began to play the story of the kids who take pumpkins to this place as peace offerings to the dead. Jessica and Shyanne started going crazy!

Shyanne: Oh my god, it's Schrader!

Jessica: He's so hot!

Cody: Not as hot as i am!

Jessica and Shyanne: As if! He is so much hotter!

When the movie ended, Cody decided to play some guitar, Jessica listened to music on her ipod, and Shyanne wen't on her laptop and logged on to Facebook.

She saw that her friend Jessel was online and clicked to chat with her.

**Shyanne: Hey Jessel!**

**Jessel: Hey! Whats up, we haven't talked in a while.**

**Shyanne: I know we haven't and i'm flying to Australia with Jessica and Cody for vacation. :p**

**Jessel: Lucky! Wait, you said Cody was with you guys right?**

**Shyanne: Yeah, why?**

**Jessel: I think that you two are totally gonna fall in love on this vacation!**

Shyanne spit out some water she was drinking all over Jessica, but luckily not on Jessica's ipod.

Cody: Hey, you okay there Shy?

Jessica: Dude! This is my favorite jacket! Why did you do that?

Shyanne: In order, no, i'm not fine! Jessica, sorry i didn't mean to do that!

Jessica: Okay then.

Cody: Your not fine? Whats wrong?

Shyanne: Something that is none of your buisness.

Cody: Um, okay.

She turned back to her laptop and replied back to Jessel.

**Shyanne: Okay, who dropped you on your head? Thats NEVER gonna happen!**

**Jessel: You sure about that?**

**Shyanne: POSITIVE!**

**Jessel: Okay, if you say so. I still think it's gonna happen.**

**Shyanne: Never! Different subject please? :/**

**Jessel: Me and Helmer started dating!**

**Shyanne: Finally! **

**Jessel: Catch up and join the club bro!**

**Shyanne: I will eventually.**

**Jessel: I sure hope so.**

**Shyanne: Whats that supposed to mean?**

She didn't realize that she yelled that last sentence out loud.

Cody: Um, are you..

Shyanne: I'm not fine, it's none of your buisness, so stay out of it!

Cody: Harsh..

Jessica: Damn Shy, whats with you?

Shyanne: I'll tell you sometime later..

Turning back to her computer once again. Jessel wrote back.

**Jessel: Nothing, but i hear there are cute boys in Aussie country! ;D**

**Shyanne: LOL, i guess. I wanna have fun in Gold Coast, relationships can wait till' after the vacation.**

**Jessel: Okay, well i gtg, my sister want's to go on, bye!**

**Shyanne: Byeee!**

Shy exited chat and updated her status.

**"On the way to Gold Coast, Queensland! I can't wait to see the beach and have some fun! :D"**

Shyanne logged off, turned off her computer, and just stared out the window.

Jessi started a conversation.

Jessica: So, we have about 2 hours until we get there correct?

Cody: Yeah! I can't wait!

Shyanne: Me too.

Jessica: Anything that you guys wanna do to pass the time?

Shyanne: Hmm, Jessi. Me and you play Go Fish!

Jessica: Heck yes! Lets do it!

Cody: You guys are such little kids.

Shyanne: You know it!

Cody: Well, i'm gonna continue playing guitar.

Jessica: Well good for you.

Shy and Jessi actually played Go Fish and War for the next 2 hours, then the sign lit up for them to put on their seatbelts and prepare for landing.

Cody: We are here ladies!

Shyanne and Jessica looked out the window and the sight was amazing! They could see the beach perfectly and all of the beautful buildings.

Shyanne: All i can say is, wow!

Jessica: I'm with you on that one!

The plane landed and they were getting ready to get up to get their stuff, when the door flew open. There stood...

* * *

><p>Haha, cliffhanger? I think so!<p>

Who do you think is at the door?

Please review this chapter and no haters/flames please!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_The plane landed and they were getting ready to get up to get their stuff, when the door flew open. There stood.._

Jake Thrupp!

Cody: Jakey!

He runs to Jake and jumps in his arms as if they are lovers, he had hs legs wrapped around his waist and everything!

Jake: Hey buddy!

Cody:(getting off of Jake) I'm so happy to see you man!

Jake: Me too!

He notices Jessica and Shyanne, just staring at them all wierd.

Who are you lovely ladies?

Shyanne: I'm Shyanne Fizzy.

Jessica: And i'm Jessica Ramsey.

Jake: I'm Jake Thrupp.

Cody: Why are you guys looking at us so wierd?

Shyanne: We'll you practically jumped in the guy's arms like your lovers.

Jessica: GAY lovers.

Cody: Oh..sorry!

Jake: We'll lets get moving people! My house awaits.

Shyanne: We're going to Jake's house?

Cody: Yeah, he's gonna be spending vacation with us!

Jessica: Oh, cool.

Shyanne: Yeah.

Jake:(getting off the jet) Here let us take those bags for you guys.

Cody: Yeah.

Shyanne: Umm, no thanks.

Jessica: I can hold them myself, thank you.

Jake:(grabbing at Jessica's bags) C'mon guys, i insist!

Cody:(grabbing for Shyanne's bags) Yeah, let us carry them.

Shyanne:(pulling them back and is in a tug o' war with Cody) Cody, i can carry them myself!

Jessica:(doing the same as Shy) We are more than capable then carrying them ourselves!

They kept tugging on the bags so much, half of their stuff came puring out!

Shyanne: See what you guys did!

Jessica: I told you that we were more than capable to carry our own stuff!

The girls were pissed beyond belief and they just put their stuff back and started walking. The guys looked pretty guilty.

* * *

><p>They all started walking to Jake's house, with Jake leading, Cody behind him, and the girls a little more behind.<p>

Jake: Look guys, we're really sorry.

Cody: Can you talk to us now?

The girls just gave them venomous looks and said nothing.

Cody:(whispering to Jake) I think they don't wanna talk to us.

Jake:(whispering back) You think!

They got to a green house that is 3 stories and really beautiful.

The girls just kept walking.

Jake: Umm ladies, we're here.

Shyanne: Oh.

Cody: You said something!

Shyanne just shot him another deadly look.

Shyanne: Clothes are nothing to be too mad over.

Jessica: I guess.

Jake: So, you guys aren't mad?

Jessica and Shyanne:(smiling) Nah.

Jake led the way into the living room.

Jake: You girls can go put your bags upstairs in the guest room.

Shyanne: Where would that be?

Cody: Third floor, second door on the right.

Jessica: Thanks.

* * *

><p>Shyanne and Jessica made their way upstairs and opened the door to their room and it was beautiful.<p>

The walls were neon blue-ish with light green rose designs on them, a huge cherrywood bed that could seriously fit six people without them feeling too crowded, a 45 inch flat screen on the opposite wall of the bed. There was a big rectangular mirror on another wall and there was a bathroom connected to the bedroom.

Jessica: Holy shit!

Shyanne: Yeah, ths room is amazing!

The girls put their bags in the corner of the room and layed down on the bed, which was extremely comfortable.

Shyanne: I'm in heaven!

Jessica: I agree!

The boys suddenly appeared in their doorway.

Jake: You guys coming downstairs or what?

Shyanne: As soon as i'm done answering this text.

Cody: Come on guys, lets go downstairs now!

Jessica: You'll never take me alive!

Cody ran over to her and tried to pull her off of the bed, but Jessica held on tight to one of the bed posts.

Jake just casualy walked up to Shyanne and threw her over his shoulder and began to take her downstairs.

Shyanne: Jake, what do you think you're doing?

Jake:(casualy) Carrying you downstairs.

She bagan to squirm and kick at him, but he just carried her downstairs without a struggle. Cody seemed to have gotten Jessica over his shoulder as well and was carrying her downstairs.

Jessica: Cody Robert Simpson, put me down right now!

Cody: Nah, besides we are almost downstairs.

Shyanne: Jake, put me down this instant!

Jake: Okay.

Jake dropped her on a beanbag in the living room and Cody practically threw Jessica on the couch. Cody then looked at Jake and said.

Cody: You thinking what i'm thinking?

Jake: Hmm, maybe...

Both boys: C.O.D!

Shyanne and Jessica: Cause of Death?

Cody: No! Call of Duty!

Both girls: We knew that!

The boys set up the game, but it wasn't long before someone started to fight.

Jake: Your playing it wrong! A is jump, B is shoot, X is run..

Shyanne: Shut up Jake! I can do it my own way!

Jake: Your not playing it right!

Shyanne just started pressing a whole bunch of random buttons and killed Jessica.

Jessica: Dude, you just killed me!

Cody: Calm down, you still play. Here this is how you play the game.

He began telling her how to play and Jake and Shyanne were still fighting.

Shyanne: Why can't you just shut up?

Jake: We'll, why can't you play it right?

Shyanne: Because, i'm getting yelled at by a fathead!

Cody: Are you two done arguing now?

Shyanne: I am, but it's still his fault.

Jake:(ignoring her) Cody what time is it?

Cody: It's 3:51, why?

Jake: Lets go to the beach.

Jessica: Yay!

Jake: Now, you two get your asses upstairs and get dressed.

Shyanne: Aw, but i'm not done kicking ass on this game yet!

Jake: I said get your asses upstairs and get ready!

Shyanne: Fine then, Mr. Bossy Fathead!

Jessica and Shyanne went back upstairs. Jessica put on her white w/ green splatter paint bikini and she put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt over it with a pair of green sandals.

Shyanne had on a coral w/ white stripes bikini and over it she had shorts and a tank top. She put on a pair of white sandals and slipped black sunglasses in her hair.

The girls grabbed their beachbags and put things in them like beach towels, sunscreen, tanning oil, sun chips, powerade, magazines, and their phones of course.

Then the girls wen't downstairs and waited for the guys. When the guys finally made their appearence, Cody was wearing dark blue boardshorts w/ light blue flames and over it he wore a plain white t-shirt and black sandals.

Jake was wearing white boardshorts w/ a big red dc sign on the right side and over them he wore a red v neck, black sandals, and a white and red dc hat.

Shyanne: Wow, you guys took longer than us!

Jessica: Beauty queens, I think so!

Jake: No, you guys got dressed before us.

Cody: Yeah, so in your face!

Shyanne:(walking out the door) Let's just go to the beach already.

Cody:(prancing and skipping behind her) Right behind you girlfriend!

Jessica and Jake: GAY!

* * *

><p>*At the beach*<p>

Shyanne: Oh wow, this is the most beautiful beach I have ever seen!

Jessica:(running towards the water like a little kid) Is it cold?

Jake: It's perfectly fine, Jessica.

Jessica:(dipping one toe in the water) Okay, it's fine!

Shyanne:(taking off her shirt, shorts, and sandals) I'm going in!

Jessica: I'll wait here on the beach for a bit.

Cody:(flailing his arms in the air and running towards the water) Shy, wait for me!

Jake:(sitting down on the sand) I'm gonna chill here.

Cody:(running back to grab his surfboard) Forgot this! Shy, lets surf!

Shyanne: Umm I don't know how to surf.

Jake:(gasps) You don't know how to surf?

Jessica: We'll she just fucking said that she didn't know how, i don't either.

Jake:(gasps even louder) Cody, we must teach them!

Jake grabs his board and drags the girls into the water and they swim out a little.

Jake:(to Shyanne) Get your ass, on this board!

Shyanne: Huh?

Jake: You heard me!

Cody:(to Jessica) Get you mother fucking ass on this board!

Jessica: Make me bitch!

Cody grabs her wrists and pull her up on his board and she starts freaking out.

Jessica: Cody, you asshole! (jumps back in the water)

Jake:(to Cody) She's a difficult one isn't she?

Cody: Like you are doing so much better with Shy.

Shyanne:(to Cody with a smile) Maybe you guys should try and be nice, then we wouldn't be so difficult.

Jake:(sighing) Can you please get on the board?

Shyanne: Okay! (gets on in front of him)

Cody: Jessica, can you get on please?

Jessica: I'll pass, thanks.

Cody:(whining to Shyanne) Shy! She won't get on!

Shyanne:(whining back to Cody) Cody, not my problem!

Jake: Haha, she got you there bro.

Cody:(still whining) Shut up! Jessica get on this board before i duct tape you to the bottom of it!

Jessica: Ughh, fine!

She gets on Cody's board, but she gets on behind him. The guys stand up and begin to surf one of the most perfect waves ever.

Jessica being the most mental people ever, falls off and into the wave!

Jesssica:(falling off) AHHHHHHH FUCK!

Shyanne: Cody, I think you lost something!

Cody: What?

Shyanne: A Jessica!

Jake: Is she okay?

Cody: How the hell should I know, I don't see her!

Suddenly Cody and his board tips and fall over into the ocean. Jessica comes to the surface and shakes her bangs out of her eyes.

Jessica: Thats what you get for letting me fall off you Jerkface!

Cody comes to the surface.

Cody: What was that for?

Jessica: Didn't you just hear me?

Jake and Shyanne just watch them in amusement as they argue back and forth.

Cody: Just get back on the board!

Jessica: Oh, thats not happening, I would rather swim by myself back to shore!

Shyanne: Aww c'mon, get back on the board, just hang on to Cody's leg or something.

Jessica: And let him kick me overboard, I don't think so!

Shyanne: Punch him where it hurts if he tries!

Cody's jaw dropps.

Cody: I'm scared.

Jake: Dude, you should be.

Shyanne: Jake, don't tell him that! Cody, just make sure she doesn't fall off again.

Cody:(salutes her) Got it Captain!

They try once again to surf a good wave, Jessica has practically everything wrapped around Cody's leg, she didn't fall this time though, Jake did.

Well Shyanne's legs were all slippery from the water and her legs ended up moving and knocking Jake's feet out from under him. When he got back to the surface, he looked slightly pissed.

Jake: Really? Why did you do that?

Shyanne: It wasn't my fault, the water made my legs slip, you fucking dipp!

Cody: Okay, it seems that we are all having difficulties, so why don't we just-

Shyanne and Jessica: Go home?

Cody: No, I was saying why don't we just-

Jake: Ditch the girls and leave them to swim back by thereselves?

Cody: Again NO! Let me finish dammit! Why don't we just switch partners?

Jake, Shyanne, and Jessica: NO!

Cody: Why not?

Jessica: Cause Jake is a failure!

Jake: I resent that!

Shyanne: You let Jessica fall!

Cody: That was her fault!

Jessica: BULLSHIT!

Cody: Would you rather still be with your current partners?

Shyanne: No.

Jake looked kinda upset at that.

Cody:(smiling) Then get your ass on!

Shyanne gets on Cody's board in front of him and Jessica was refusing to get on Jake's.

Jake:(in an irritated way) Jessica, just get on.

Jessica:(mumbling) Somebody pissed in your Frosted Flakes.

Cody: I LOVE FROSTED FLAKES! Not the pissed in kind though..

Shyanne: How about we just go home and watch a movie and try this tomorrow?

Jessica: YAY! I 'm outta here!

She totally starts to swim for the shore along with Shyanne.


	5. Chapter 5

_Jessica: YAY! I 'm outta here!_

_She totally starts to swim for the shore along with Shyanne._

* * *

><p><em>*<em>Arriving at Jake's house*

Jessica: Okay boys, find a scary movie on netflix.

Cody: Okay.

Shyanne: Cody, if you pick Finding Nemo, i'm gonna strangle you!

Cody:(putting his hands up in defeat) Fine, i'll make Jake pick a movie, so I won't fall under the spell of Finding Nemo.

Jake:(hits Cody across the head) You are the biggest disgrace to guys everywhere!

The girls go upstairs to change.

* * *

><p>As they were changing, Jessica turned to Shyanne.<p>

Jessica: So, why were you a bitch on the plane?

Shyanne: Oh, well Jessel and I were chatting and she said that she thinks that me and Cody are gonna fall in love on this vacation.

Jessica: We'll thats not gonna happpen.

Shyanne: Thats what I said!

Jessica: We'll I'm hoping it's not gonna happen, because I like Cody.

Shyanne:(just looks at her) Finally, you come out and say it!

Jessica: It's not like you knew!

Shyanne: Dude, it's written all over your face!

Jessica:(looking in the mirror) What, it is?

Shyanne:(sighing) Just calm your ass, lets just go watch the movie.

They go downstairs where the boys were waiting on the couch with 2 bowls of popcorn.

Shyanne: Did you guys decide on a movie?

Jake: Yeah, we picked some scary movie, I think it's called..umm

Cody: Amusement.

Jessica and Shyanne just smile evily to eachother, they have obviously seen that movie.

Shyanne:(casualy) Okay.

On the couch sat Jake and Jessica and Cody and Shyanne sat in beanbags on the floor.

The movie starts and the girls wait through the first 15 minutes and then they started saying what happens next in the movie.

Jessica: There's a chick in the back of that big truck thing!

*3 min later*

Shyanne: The chick in the back of the big truck thing, jumps from it and crashes into the windsheild of the chick and dudes car!

Jessica: Oh, and the guy that looks all old and nerdy, is the bad guy! Oh, and the trucker guy tries to run over Shelby's boyfriend.

Jake: I take you guys have seen this movie?

Shyanne: Yeah, once or twice.

Jessica: Or eight thousand times!

*6 min later*

Jessica: Dude, thats Tabitha!

Cody: She's hot!

Shyanne: She's the main character, there's another story of a chick named Lisa, she's the first one to die.

Jake: Dude, seriously!

*3 min later*

Shyanne: She has some serious sammich making skills! I mean look how fast she made that sucker!

Jessica: I make better sammiches!

Jake: Someone should go make me a sandwhich.

Shyanne and Cody: Make it yourself!

*7 min later*

Jessica and Shyanne hide their faces in their hands/knees.

Cody: Whats wrong with you guys?

Jessica: We have a fear of clowns!

Jake and Cody smirk evily to eachother. Jessica notices this.

Jessica: You even think about it, and me and Shy here will hang you from the ceiling by your toes and cut off your balls! Got it?

Jake and Cody looked scared for their lives!

Shyanne: The boys are so adorable!

*2 min later*

Jessica: Dude, that clown, isn't a clown, it's the dude from the first story!

Jake: Dude!

Shyanne: Yes?

Jake: Ugghh!

When the clown turns his head, Jessica grabs for Jake and Shyanne grabs for Cody and they use them as human sheilds. Cody retaliates and makes Shyanne his human sheild instead and they start going back and forth about who is the sheild.

*4 min later*

_When the phone rings and it's Tabitha's aunt, she asks about the clown._

_Aunt: "What do you think of the new house?"_

_Tabitha: "It's great and all, but that guest room, no offense, but that clown is kinda creepy."_

_Aunt: "Which one now?"_

_Tabitha: "The big one."_

_Aunt: "What do you mean?"_

_Tabitha: "You know, the really big one, you have propped up in the rocking chair by the tv."_

_Aunt: "Tabby, i'm not sure what you mean."_

Tabitha turns over to the room and see's that the clown is no longer in the rocking chair and she drops the phone. Jessica throws her popcorn in the air and runs screaming into the kitchen.

Jake: What are you doing?

Jessica: Making you a sandwhich!

Shyanne: Oh, there is a teenage body in the shed!

Jake: Dude!

Cody: Is she hot?

Jessica:(from the kitchen) I'm pretty sure she's not, if she's all stabbed up!

*15 min later*

Jessica:(adjusting her bra) BOOBS ARE GAY!

Jake, Cody, and Shyanne looked at herreally funny - like.

Jessica:(acting as if that didin't happen) Lisa's turn!

*At pretty much, the end of the movie*

Jessica: She's gonna get stabbed in 3..2..1

BAMM!

Shyanne: See, we told you that Lisa's dying first!

Jessica: Oh, look! Shebly is gonna fall 100 feet from that ladder, in 3..2..1 SPLAT! Oh and the evil dude falls on top of her in about, NOW!

Shyanne: Oh, Tabitha makes it and she climbs into this truck without even knowing its a truck!

Jessica: Oh look, there's the clown mask and the claws and OMG the trucks not starting!

Shyanne: Then he looks into the peephole and she stabs his freakin eyes out and says..

Jessi and Shy: "NOW THAT WAS FUNNY!"

Jake: Thanks for ruining a movie for me forever!

Cody: I didn't mind.

Jake: Cody, lets play C.O.D for a while!

Cody: Okay, lets do it!

* * *

><p>The girls go upstairs in their room.<p>

Shyanne: I have an idea!

Jessica: What?

Shyanne: We need to Silly String up Jake's room!

Jessica: Totally! Bro

Shyanne: Yeah, but we need to go out and buy some silly string.

Jessica: I think there was a Family Dollar down the street, lets ask the boys.

They go downstairs into the living room.

Jessica: Hey Jake, isn't there a Family Dollar down the street?

Jake: Yeah, why?

Shyanne: We wanna go buy some candy.

Jake: There's some candy in the kitchen.

Shyanne: No way, you probably put roofies in it!

Jake: Like I need roofies to get you two in my bed.

Cody: Besides where could you get roofies in this town?

Jessica: I'm sure he has his connections.

Shyanne:(ignoring what Cody and Jessica said) What did you say?

Cody: Jake, I think it's your turn to be scared.

Jake: I didn't say anything!

Jessica:(dragging Shy out the door) Haha FUNNY!

Cody: You better just not say anything to her for the rest of the night, unless you want your head ripped off.

* * *

><p>The girls made it to Family Dollar and got 2 purple, 2 green, 2 pink, 2 yellow, and 2 blue cans of silly string.<p>

* * *

><p>The girls walked in the door and Cody tried grabbing for their "Candy".<p>

Cody: Gimme some!

Jessica:(hissing at him) Back off, it's mine!

Shyanne:(no longer willing to be in the same room with Jake) Let's just go upstairs!

They ran to their room and thought out the plan and snuck into Jake's room.

Shyanne: Where do we start first?

Jessica: His bed.

Shyanne: Oh yes, that sounds like a lovely idea.

Jessica and Shyanne started spraying silly string all over his room, but when they got to his closet, a lightbulb went off in Jessica's head.

Jessica: Dude, lets take his shoes and save the rest of the silly string!

Shyanne: Good idea, hurry and grab them!

The girls grabbed all of his shoes, but left him one blue left shoe and a purple right shoe. They ran back to their room and started hiding the shoes in every possible place in there. They put one shoe each under their pillows and hid two cans of silly string each also.

Shy and Jessi talk on their bed for about 15 min, until they hear..

"MY ROOM!"

They heard some stomping in the hallway and suddenly their door swung open to reveal a very pissed off Jake Thrupp.

Jessica: HEY! I could have been changing!

Jake: Like I care, what did you guys do to my room?

Shyanne:(sly like a fox) What do you mean Jakey?

Jake: There is silly string all over my room!

Jessica: Silly string? I wanna see!

As Jessica was saying that, she and Shyanne were reaching under their pillows to grab a can of silly string. They pulled them out and pointed them at Jake like a deadly weapon.

Jessica: I suggest you leave.

Cody:(running into the room) You have more? I want some! PLEASE!

The girls walked them into the hallway and started firing silly string at them. The silly string fight has begun!

The boys run into our room and grab the other two cans of silly string and it started to be like World War 3! They all ended up with silly string into their hair, clothes, hallway, part of the girls room, and of course, in Jessica's bra.

Jessica: We got you guys good, now clean up your room and the hallway Jake!

Shyanne: Cody looks like a rainbow!

Cody:(striking a model pose) Thanks girlfriend!

Shyanne ran into their room and yelled.

Shyanne: I can the shower first!

Jessica: Fine!

* * *

><p>After cleaning up the mess, the boys sat on Jake's bed and thought of a revenge plan.<p>

Cody: This is the friggin second time in a row, that I want revenge on them!

Jake: Second time?

Cody: Yeah, they wrote all over my face with marker during the jet flight. I need revenge now!

Jake: Hmm, any suggestions?

Cody: Uhh, we could...wait no, we can do...no, that won't work, oh, I know..wait no.

Jake:(getting an idea) How about we water balloon them?

Cody: Yes!

They grabbed a whole bunch of balloons and a bucket and went into Jake's bathroom. Cody started to fill them up.

Meanwhile, the girls run downstairs to get lemonade and cookies.

Jake see's them from his room and calls for Cody, who just finished tieing up the last balloon.

Jake: Dude, the girls are going downstairs, this is the perfect time!

Cody:(coming out with the bucket full of water balloons) Ready when you are, captain!

They creeped down the stairs and saw the girls dining room eating.

Jake:(signaling Cody) 3...2...1 FIRE!

They jump out and start pelting them with water balloons!

The girls start screaming for their lives.

Shyanne: Dude, I just took a shower, you bitches!

Jessica: You...Willl...Pay!


	6. Chapter 6

_They jump out and start pelting them with water balloons!_

_The girls start screaming for their lives._

_Shyanne: Dude, I just took a shower, you bitches!_

_Jessica: You...Willl...Pay!_

* * *

><p>The girls run up to their room and lock the door.<p>

Jessica: I'm gonna take a shower.

Shyanne: You do that!

Jessica grabs her clothes and a towel, and goes into their bathroom.

Shyanne just gets re-dressed and lays down on the bed, when she recieves a text.

**To Shyanne:**

**How do you like them apples? ;D - Jake.**

She got a little angry at that text and replied.

**To Jake:**

**You better watch out, I know where you sleep asshole! - Shyanne.**

When Jake got that text, he showed Cody and Cody didn't look very happy, as a matter of fact, he looked terrified!

Cody: Dude, you better not talk to her or Jessica for a while!

Jake: What about you?

Cody: Well yeah, me too.

The girls just stayed up for a while and thought for about an hour and a half.

Jessica: Dude! Let's tac their underwear to the ground!

Shyanne: Well, how are we gonna get them? Their underwear is in their rooms, which they are probably in.

Jessica: They are probably sleeping by now, lets wait about another hour or so.

Shyanne: Deal, so at midnight, we should go get their underwear.

Jessica: Okay!

Shyanne: Shhhhhhh!

They wait til Midnight before going into their rooms.

Shyanne: I call Cody.

Jessica: Ughhhhh, fine...

Shyanne goes in Cody's room like a ninja and looks in his suitcase and finds all of his boxers. She grabs them all and quietly walks out of the room with no trouble at all.

Jessica walks into Jake's room like a super secret spy, but on the way in she trips.

Jessica: Ahhh!

She quickly crawls under Jake's bed as he moves around.

Jake: Who's there? Shyanne? Jessica? Cody, not again?

Jessica doesn't move, she holds her breath as he stops moving around and falls back into a deep sleep. Jessica crawls out and goes over to his dresser she opens the top drawer.

Jessica(whispering): That was way to easy.

She grabs a handful of Jake's underwear and quietly sneaks out of his room back into her and Shyanne's room. Shyanne was already there with all of Cody's underwear and a bowl full of thumb tacs.

Shyanne: That was so easy, how did it go with you?

Jessica: Umm, good..?

Shyanne: You tripped while walking in didn't you?

Jessica: Pshhhh, how did you know?

Shyanne: It wasn't very hard, I heard a big thud and a "Ahhh!", I know your voice anywhere.

Jessica: I need to learn not to trip.

Shyanne: Hunny, thats impossible.

Jessica: Lets just do this!

Shyanne: Kay.

They went downstairs and started to tac the boy's underwear to the floor in every room, the living room, the dining room, the kitchen, the stairs, and their personal favorite, tac-ed to the front door outside and taped to the mailbox.

After they were done, they headed back up to their room, locked the door, and went to bed.

* * *

><p>Jake woke up at six in the morning and went to get Cody up.<p>

Jake: Cody, get up bro.

Cody: I'm not Cody, i'm his clone!

Jake startes to drag him out of bed.

Cody: No! I will not go with you, I don't wanna wake up!

Jake: Shhhh! You're gonna wake the girls up, you dumbshit!

Cody: Why is that important?

Jake: Remember the lovely text I recieved last night? "You better watch out, I know where you sleep asshole!".

Cody: Ohh, that one!

Jake: SHHHHHHHH!

They walked down the stairs without even knowing they were stepping on their own underwear. When they reached the bottom, they kinda got a little upset.

Both guys: WHAT THE FUCK?

Jake runs up to the girls room and tries to open the door, when he realizes that it's locked, he just starts banging on it.

Jake: GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!

Shyanne:(cracks the door a little) May I help youwith something?

Jake: YOU CAN TELL ME WHY OUR BOXERS ARE ALL OVER THE PLACE!

Shyanne:(with a straight face) I really don't know what you're talking about.

Jake: OH BULLSHIT!

Jessica:(coming to the door, grabbing his shirt, and yelling in his face) HEY ASSHOLE, SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU'RE GOING TO WAKE THE NEIGHBORS!

Jake:(lowering his voice a little) I don't have to dammit!

Cody:(coming up the stairs) Uhh Jake, they put them on the stairs to, and the front door outside, and the mailbox.

Shyanne and Jessica: Thats our personal favorite!

Cody:(desperatley wanting to change the subject) Lets go to the beach guys!

Shyanne: You sure you don't wanna clean up your underwear first?

Cody:(sighing) Fine!

The boys take about an hour to clean up all of their boxers and they went upstairs and put on their boardshorts and sandals.

The girls put on their bathing suits from yesterday and put on shorts, sandals, and t-shirts. They also grabbed their beach bags from yesterday.

Jake: Hey, were are all of my shoes, I could only find my sandals and two different colored shoes that were left and right.

He looked at the girls suspiciously.

Jake: Did you...

Jessica: You didn't realize that when we silly stinged your room, we took your shoes too?

Shyanne: Dumbass!

Cody: Lets go guys!

* * *

><p>When they got to the beach, it was all calm and quiet, after all it was 7:30.<p>

Cody: I'm swimming! Come on Jakey!

Jake: Ughh, coming!

The girls started to make a sand castle.

*2 and a half hours later*

Jessica and Shyanne were tanning when the heard a voice.

"Hello Bay-Bee!"

They looked up to see a blonde guy standing next to Jessica.

Jessica: Umm, hi?

Blonde guy:(looking at both of them) What is with the shaking ladies, you doing alrighty!

Shyanne: Umm, yeah.

Blonde guy:(speaking directly to Jessica) Can I get you number Bay-Bee?

Jessica:(smiling) Yeah, sure!

She gave him her number and he talked to them for 5 min and left.

Shyanne: That guy seemed nice, but wierd..

Jessica: Oh yes, but I think he's cute!

Shyanne: Well if things don't work out with Cody, then you have him.

Jessica: Yeah, is it me, or is Cody really dense?

Shyanne: It's definatley not you Honeyboo! He's the most dense person in this universe!

*1 hour later*

Cody: Guys, wanna try surfing again?

Shyanne: Okay, I call Cody!

Jake: Why Cody?

Shyanne: Because, I said so.

Jake:(looking a little sad) Oh.

Jessica: Okay, lets do this!

They all swam out far enough to catch some waves.

Cody: Alright Shy, get on!

She gets on in front of him and Jessica gets on Jake's board and sits in front of him also.

Jessica: Shy, you and Cody can have the first wave, I don't wanna go first!

They just nodded and a big wave was coming their way.

Cody: Okay, here we go, just hang on to the board and listen to my directions.

Shyanne: Okay!

The wave came over and picked their board up.

Cody: Okay, now I want you to slowly stand up.

Shyanne: You want me to what?

Cody: Just do it, i'm not gonna let you fall off or anything!

Shyanne: Do I have to?

Cody: Yes!

She tries to slowly stand up, but almost falls off, but Cody grabs her hand in time. Jake was watching it all and was kinda getting jealous and got even more jealous, when Cody put his free hand on her waist to help her stand up.

Jessica:(looking at Jake fuming) Hey Jake, you look a little angry. Do I see a hint of jealousy on your face?

Jake: It's your imagination!

Jessica: Oh, okay...

COdy and Shyanne came back.

Shyanne: Okay Jessica, it's your turn!

Jessica: HUH?


	7. Chapter 7

_Shyanne: Okay Jessica, it's your turn!_

_Jessica: HUH?_

* * *

><p>Jessica: I don't wanna die!<p>

Shyanne: You're not with Cody this time, so you're not gonna die... today.

Jessica: Well, after what just happend, i'm not so sure anymore.

Shyanne: What?

Jessica:(whispering) I'll tell you later.

Jake: Let's just go!

Cody: Someone's cranky today.

Jessica: I'm officialy done making you sammiches, cranky pants.

Jake: You only did that, because you were fucking scared.

Jessica: Jake, fuck you!

The girls swim to shore, leaving the boys in the dust.

Cody: Dude, whats with you?

Jake just gave him an evil look and paddled to shore.

With all of the looks he's been given, if looks could kill, Cody would be 15 feet under.

* * *

><p>Back on the shore, the girls started to walk away from where the boys were.<p>

Jessica: Let's go Shy.

Jake: Where the hell are you two going?

Shyanne: To find hot guys.

The boys suddenly run in front of them.

Who aren't assholes or dense.

Jessica: Dang, there aren't any hot guys here! We should have gone on tour with Greyson, I bet there are tons of hot guys!

Shyanne:(turning to Cody) Wait, what about your friend Campbell? He's freaking hot!

Jessica: And Josh!

Cody: Umm, how about we tan or something?

Shyanne: How about we leave?

Jessica: Sounds good to me! (grabs her stuff and walks off)

Cody: I think she's mad.

Shyanne:(grabbing her stuff) You think!

* * *

><p>*At the house*<p>

Jessica: Jake's an asshole!

Shyanne: You just noticed that Honeyboo?

Jessica: Sadly, yes!

Shyanne: So, what did you wanna tell me later?

Jessica: The reason why Jake is an asshole, it's because he's jealous of Cody!

Shyanne: Why would Jake be jealous of that dense -

Jessica: Did you notice how angry he looked when you wanted to go with Cody?

Shyanne: Nope.

Jessica: He even got more angry when Cody was helping you stay balanced on the board.

Shyanne: Thats no reason to get jealous, the kid needs more self control, or his own Dr. George Huang.

The girls hear a knock at their door. Shyanne cracks it open, it's Cody.

Cody: Can you guys let me in, Jake's scary!

Shyanne: Grow a pair! (shuts the door)

*An hour later*

The ladies hear a knock at their door again. Jessica answers it this time, it's Jake.

She slams the door in his face!

Jake:(yelling from outside the door) I'm sorry for being a Douchebag!

The girls open the door to see Jake and Cody.

Cody: And as another way of appology, we would like to take you guys out on a double date tinight!

Jake: Yeah, me and Shyanne, Cody and Jessica?

Shyanne:(slightly twitching her eye) Uh...

Cody: Okay, so yes? Dress Nice!

Jessica: Okay! (shuts the door)

Shyanne: Umm..

Jessica: Haha, I get the sexy one!

Shyanne: Fuck you!

They didn't know that the boys were listening outside the door.

Cody: She thinks i'm sexy?

Jake: Fuck you? Does that mean she doesn't like me?

Cody: Just don't be a cocky bastard on the date. Be nice, she's into nice guys.

Jake: How would you know?

Cody: I have been friends with her for almost a year now. Right now, she see's you as a mean bastard who she has seen in many guys before.

Jake: Am I really that much of a bastard?

Cody: Kind of. Oh, we still need revenge for the underwear incident today.

Jake: Oh yes, but we need to think hard, they always seem to top us.

Cody: Lets try thinking about this later, right now, we are gonna get ready for the date.

Jake: Sounds good, lets go.

* * *

><p>*Back in the Girls room*<p>

Jessica: We need to go shopping NOW!

Shyanne: Not for dresses... I hope

Jessica: Do you know me? I would never even think about it.

Shyanne: Really were doing this now?

Jessica: COME ON!

Jessica stands up, grabs her bag and runs downstairs.

Jessica: SHYANNE! COME ON!

Shyanne walks downstairs.

Shyanne: Calm your friggen balls!

They didn't even notice the boys on the couch.

Jake: Where are you going?

Shyanne: Shopping...

Cody: Can we come?

Jessica: No!

Jake: Do you even know where your going?

Shyanne: We will figure it out.

They girls run out the door.

* * *

><p>Cody: See you were being a dick there.<p>

Jake: How? All I said was "Do you know where your going?".

Cody: Jake, Jake, Jake. It's not what you say, it's how you say it.

* * *

><p>The girlies are walking down the street.<p>

Shyanne: Where are we going?

Jessica: I dont know...

Shyanne: A cab.

Jessica: What?

Shyanne: Let's take a cab.

Jessica: And be like Hey Mr. Cabby man dude take us to the mall?

Shyanne: OR we can go to that JC Penny's

Jessica:(whining) It's SOOO far away though!

Shyanne: Do you want to date Cody or not?

Jessica: Let's Go!

*10 minutes later*

Shyanne opens the door and they walk in, Jessica runs over to a table.

Jessica: OMG I love this shirt!

Shyanne: It's cute.

Jessica: Shorts Or Pants? Tank Top or T-shirt? Dark or Bright Colors? Sweats Or Skinnies? Long Or Short Sleeved? Converse or Flats?

Shyanne: Just try everything you want on.

Jessica: (puts her hands on her cheeks) I'm freakin out man, FREAKIN OUT

Shyanne: Dude take a chill pill!

Jessica picks up a bunch of random clothes and runs to the dressing room. Shyanne shakes her head as she walks over to a rack and started looking at a Neon Blue Crop top that says "Live Love Laugh" when Jessica runs over in a Neon Green Croptop that says "Free Hugs" written in black with a blue tank top under it.

Shyanne: Did you change fast enough?

Jessica: I love this shirt, yes or no? Does it look fine? No It looks awful DOSENT IT?

Shyanne: Its fine just get a pair of black shorts.

Jessica: YOU HATE IT! Dont Lie to me!

Shyanne: Cody will love it!

Jessica: You think?

Shyaane: I know what about this do you like this shirt?

Shyanne shows her the blue croptop with the white tank top under it.

Jessica: I'm in love, you should totally get that one!

Shyanne: Light blue shorts?

Jessica: And you will look like the sexiest damn chick in all of Aussie!

Jessica walks away and changes back into her regular clothes, they go to the check out desk and pay for their clothes.

Jessica: Do you know anywhere within walking distance where they sell Converse?

Cashier:(smiling) Umm, there is a Payless on the other side of this store.

Shyanne: Thanks!

* * *

><p>They walk around the store and get converse. Shyanne got red converse and Jessica got green. They went back to Jake's house and the boys were still sitting on the couch, only this time they were upside down playing Call Of Duty.<p>

* * *

><p>Jake: Have fun?<p>

Shyanne: Maybe... when are we leaving tonight?

Jake: Uhh, 5-ish?

Jessica: FIVE! Thats not enou-

Shyanne slaps her hand around Jessica's mouth.

Shyanne: Perfect time.

Cody sits right side up.

Cody: What did you all buy? I wanna see!

Shyanne: Forget it!

The girls run upstairs and close and lock the door behind them.

Jessica: I need to start getting ready! I have less than 2 hours i Cant AHHHH!

Shyanne: How about you go downstairs and make us sammiches and THEN you can get ready!

Jessica: Fine, but if I am late for my date with Cody, I will paint a clown on your wall and draw clowns all of your face in sharpie!

Shyanne: Your soo not nice, but you do realize if your late, so am I?

Jessica: SHUT UP!

Jessica walks down stairs, but Jake and Cody weren't sitting on the couch anymore, she starts to get highly suspicious.

Jeissica: If you pelt me with water balloons at me, I will fucking kill you!

There was no response, so Jessica went on her marry way. She made two sandwhiches and went back upstairs to Shyanne. She handed her a sandwhich, and Shyanne ate some of it.

Shyaane: Damn, i'm never going to get sick of your sandwhiches!

Jessica took one bite of hers.

Jessica: I'm done!

She sets her sandwhich on her the night table and grabs her shopping bags.

Jessica: I'm taking a shower!

Shyanne: I took a shower earlier, I'm just gonna do my hair.

Jessica: Have fun.

When Jessica is finished taking a shower. She dries her hair and changes, she walks out of the bathroom to Shyanne sitting on her bed on her laptop.

Jessica: I like your hair.

Shyanne had curled her hair when Jessica straitened her hair and then crimmped four large sections on the top.

Shyanne: I like yours too!

Jessica sits on her bed and pulls out her ipod and listens to music.

* * *

><p>*1 hour later*<p>

There is a knock at there door.

Jessica: Shyanne get it! I'm putting my shoes on!

Shyanne: Fine!

Shyanne gets up and answers the door, there stands Cody and Jake.

Jake : Are you ladies ready?

He winks at Cody.

Cody was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a black dress shirt, black supras, his black leather jacket that he is obsessed with, and a blue hat.

Jake was wearing black skinny jeans, a white dress shirt, black vanns, and his white and red DC hat.

Shyanne: Uhh Jess? You ready?

Jessica walks over and her eyes widen.

Jessica: Um yeah.

Jake: There is a cab out front.

Shyanne: SHOT GUN!

Shyanne and Jessica grab there purses and walk to the cab with the boys, Jessica sat on the right, then Cody in the middle, and Jake on the left.

Shyanne: No making out back there like the Jersey Shore people and that means you Cody and Jake!

Everyone starts laughing including the cab driver.

The cab driver drops them off at song birds rain forest retreat you all walk in and wait to be seated.

Lady: Hi welcome to the Song Bird Rainforest Retreat are you here for the wedding?

Cody: No...

Lady: Are you all staying the night here?

Jake: YESS!

Shyanne smacks him in the back of the head and steals his hat she puts it on.

Cody: Noo..

Lady: You are her for dinner?

Jessica: (whisperng) Obviuosly.

Lady: Olaff! Come seat these couples.

Olaf walks over.

Olaff: Hey, it's my BAY-BEE!

Jessica and Shyanne: Hey!

He walks over with Jessica standing next to her and Cody. Olaf grabs her ass, but Jessica smacks Cody instead.

Shayanne: What did Cody do?

Jessica: He just grabbed my...

Cody looked at you confussed.

Jessica: You didn't

COdy: Didn't what?

Jessica: Nevermind!


	8. Chapter 8

_Cody looked at Jessica confussed._

_Jessica: You didn't_

_Cody: Didn't what?_

_Jessica: Nevermind!_

* * *

><p>Cody: Ok?<p>

Olaf: Take a seat, I will be back with your water BAY-BEE, BAY-BEE's brothers, and friend.

Olaf walks away.

Cody: Where do you know him from?

Shyanne: The beach.

Jake: Can I have my hat back?

Cody looked at Jake and nodded.

Jake: Gorgous?

Cody gives Jake a thumbs up.

Shyanne:(giving him the puppy dog eyes) Can I please keep wearing it?

Jake: Fine!

Cody kicked Jake from under the table.

Jake: I mean, sure thing.

Shyanne: Yay!

Cody picks up a menu.

Cody: What is every one else orderiong?

Jake: Es cargo? Deep fried frog legs? Chicken gizzard? Deep fat fried gator?

Cody: Who wants Maccas?

Jessica: Me!

Shyanne practically runs out of the resturant!

Jake: I got some ass to catch!

Jake stands up and follows her. Jessica stands up with Cody close behind.

Jessica: SHY! WAIT UP!

Olaf: Where is my BAY-BEE going?

Cody: We are leaving Buh-Bye!

Jessica: Angry! Bye Olaff!

Jessica and Cody walk outside and see Shyanne and Jake looking around.

Jake: Where are we?

Shyanne: Oh, because I really know!

Cody:(pointing to the left) Maccas is over there.

* * *

><p>They head on over to Maccas and they get real teenager food, Big Mac's, Chicken Nugget's, Fries, and Soda.<p>

Cody:(to Jessica) You know, they should sell cereal here in those magic little bowls that they have at Milk Bars. Wouldn't it be amazing to get cereal at Maccas... you have really pretty eyes.

Jessica: ..Thank you.

* * *

><p>Jake and Cody start talking about swimming and boy stuff and the girls start to talk.<p>

Shyanne: Hey Jess! You thinking what i'm thinking?

Jessica: Let's do it!

They run like little children into the Playplace and Cody starts running after them.

Cody:(child-like) Guys, wait for me!

Jake looks at them with curiosity and wonders why they are so childish.

Shyanne sat in the middle of the slide, but then she suddenly heard.

Cody: Coming through!

He smacks into her and she comes tumbling down and lands face first on the ground.

Shyanne: Ouch!

Just as she was saying that, Cody came tumbling down and crashed right on top of her, then Jessica came sliding down and landed on Cody.

Jake came walking over clapping.

Jake: That was an amazing performance, beautiful landings, I give it a ten out of ten.

Shyanne: Can you guys get off of me? You are fucking heavy!

Jessica: Oh, sorry Shy!

Jake helps Jessica and Cody off of Shyanne, then Cody helps her up.

Shyanne:(groaning) Thanks, I think I lost five pounds from being flattened!

Cody: I think I lost ten!

Jessica looked ready to blow smoke out of her ears!

Shyanne:(to Jake) Oh, he's in some big ass trouble now.

Jessica: Are you calling me fat?

Cody: No, I was squished like Shyanne. I didn't mean-

Jessica: Don't even say anything!

She walks to a table and sits down. Shyanne slaps Cody on the back of the head and joins her.

Jake: Now you are the one who needs how to be nice.

Cody: Did I really make her that mad?

Jake: Dude, you NEVER EVER call a girl fat. Thats the biggest insult to them.

Cody: Oh shit.

* * *

><p>Jessica: Why did he have to say that?<p>

Shyanne: I'm sure he didn't mean it, he's just really really dense. Give him another chance!

Jessica: Fine!

They walk over to the boys and start talking.

Jessica:(with a smile) Don't ever say that again or you die!

Cody: I'm sorry!

Shyanne: Umm, she forgives you.

Jessica: C'mon Shy, lets go to the playplace!

They start running back like little kids as if nothing even happened.

Cody:(pulling Jake towards the playplace) Come on Jake!

Jake: I don't do playplaces!

Cody: You know, I don't think Shyanne is gonna think this is a great date, if her date isn't hanging with her.

Jake: Okay, but no sending my ass crashing into the ground from the slide, got it?

Cody: Yay, lets go!

Cody and Jake found the girls sitting in a helicopter part in the playplace.

Jake: Hello ladies.

Shyanne: Oh, so he decides to join us after all?

Cody: Yeah!

Jake: So, how did you two become friends and meet Cody?

Shyanne: Well, me and Jessi have been friends since I was about 8 and she was 7.

Jessica: Then Shyanne met Greyson at the mall, when he crashed into her while running from fan girls.

Shyanne: Then to help him escape from them, I pushed him in a changing room and told him when the fans were gone. When they left, we talked and exchanged numbers and stuff. Then I introduced Jessica to him about 3 weeks later.

Jessica: Greyson introduced us to Cody and here we are!

Jake: Oh, you pushed him in a dressing room?

Shyanne: Yes!

Jake: Wow.

Cody:(crawling around) This playplace is big, I wonder how much more of it there is!

While Cody was saying that, he smacked his head on part of the wall.

Jessica: Karma is a bitch! You okay?

The parents below the playplace weren't very pleased with their cussing.

Mom #1: Hey, there are little kids down here!

Mom #2: Yeah, have some respect!

Jake: Yeah, well there are a few little kids up here too.

Shyanne: You guys wanna go now?

Jessica: Yeah. I think if we stay, Cody will suffer another head injury and get permanent brain damage.

They all got off of the playplace and started to leave. As they leave, they recieve dirty looks from the parents there.

* * *

><p>When they got back to Jake's house, the girls went to their room and the boys stayed downstairs to play Call Of Duty.<p>

At 9:00 pm, Shyanne and Jessica sat on their bed and went on Skype. They started jumping with excitement when they saw that Greyson was online. Shyanne clicked his name to Skype and there was the smiling face of Greyson Michael Chance.

Shyanne: Hey Greyson!

Jessica: Hi!

Greyson: Jessi, Shy! How's the vacation?

Shyanne: Pretty good.

Jessica: Yeah, how's the tour?

Greyson: It's great! When I meet the fans are like "OH MY GOD!" and I'm like "OH MY GOD!" and their like "OH MY GOD!" and then I'm like "OH MY GOD!". It's crazy guys!

Shy and Jessi: OH MY GOD!

Greyson: You guys will never believe what happened to me today!

Shyanne: Hmmm, I don't know, what?

Greyson: So, I was walking around the city and I was wearing my David Bowey shirt. Then this guy came up to me and called me a princess, so I punched him in the face.

Jessica: Okay, I don't believe you!

Greyson: It's true! I got in so much trouble after that, but it was worth it, he really deserved it. He was really mean! I'm lucky that I even get to Skype with you.

Shyanne: How could you punch a guy in the face? Your so little!

Greyson: Haha, the dude really deserved it.

Jessica: Yeah, no one calls our Grey-Grey a princess!

Shyanne: Guys, you know what we should do right now?

Greyson: I think I know what!

Jessica: I don't know! What, what, what?

Greyson and Shyanne: SKYPE DANCE PARTY!

Jessica: Yes!

Shyanne: What song shall we dance to first?

Greyson: Born This Way by Lady GaGa!

Jessica: You would pick that! Okay then!

Shyanne put on a mix tape that she had with Born This Way as the starting dance song. They all started going crazy with dance moves and what-not.

Their dance party turned into a music mash up, lip synching party.

Cody walked into their room, since he heard the noise from his room.

Cody: Hey, what are you guys doing?

Shyanne: Skype party with Greyson!

Cody: Ooooooh, can I party too?

Jessica and Shyanne:(with a smile) NO!

Cody: Awwww, you guys are no fun!

Jessica: If we are no fun, then why did you ask to join our awesome party?

Cody: Well, you guys are meanies then!

Shyanne: I can deal with that!

Cody: Fine!

He leaves their room and goes to sleep.

Greyson: Guys, I have to go. I have to be up early tomorrow.

Shyanne: Okay, bye Greyson!

Jessica: Bye!

Greyson: Bye guys!

They turn Skype off and decide that they should get some z's themselves.


	9. Chapter 9

Cody came into the girls room at around midnight. He wanted revenge on the Jessica for the underwear incident, so he walked over to Jessica's side of the bed and gently carried her off to his room.

* * *

><p>At around 3:00 in the morning, Jessica turned in a unfamiliar bed. She opened her eyes and saw Cody's sleeping angelic face. Jessica started screaming and freaking out.<p>

Cody woke up to see Jessica sitting up in his bed.

Jake and Shyanne heard the screaming from their rooms and rushed to Cody's room to see what's wrong.

Shyanne:(turning on his light) What's the hell is going on?

They see that Jessica is on Cody's bed.

Jake:(fist pumping) Yeah Cody, you finally got a girl in your bed! See, I told you that we didn't need roofies to get you guys in bed!

Shyanne: Jessica, why are you...I don't even wanna know. I'm going back to bed!

Jake: Okay, I'll leave you guys to..uhh..kanoodle.

As Jake was leaving Cody's room, he saw Shyanne practically passed out in the hallway and thinks of this to be the perfect time for his own revenge.

He carefully picks her up, but as he did, she mumbled something in her sleep.

Shyanne:(in her sleep) What did you guys put in my iced tea?

Jake chuckled to himself, lifted her over his shoulder and walked downstairs. He walked outside in the backyard and threw her in the pool.

She freaked out and came to the surface. When she saw that it was Jake, she didn't feel very pleased.

Shyanne: Jake Lawson Thrupp!

Jake: Hey, how did you know my middle name?

Shyanne:(smiling) I asked your Grandmother!

* * *

><p>Jessica kicks Cody out of his own bed and makes him sleep on his floor with just a pillow.<p>

Cody: Dude! Why am I the one sleeping on the floor?

They hear footsteps in the hallway, so they turn to see Shyanne all wet and shivering in his doorway.

Shyanne: Cody, can I have a tow...whoa, whats going on in here?

Cody: That monster took over my bed!

Jessica: And that bastard put me in his bed, and a comfortable bed it is!

Cody: If it was so comfortable, then why did you wake up?

Jessica: It was too quiet, i'm used to Shyanne snoring.

Shyanne: Hey! Cody do you have a towel or not?

Cody:(getting up to get her one) Of course, why are you all wet?

Jake quietly stands behind Shyanne.

Shyanne: Well, that bastard fathead jerkface downstairs, threw me in the pool when I was asleep!

Jake:(from behind her) Hurtfull!

Cody comes back with a towel and puts it around her shoulders.

Cody: Damn Shy, you're fucking freezing!

Shyanne: I know!

Jessica:(whining) Why am I a loner? You guys are all hanging out in the doorway and i'm over here by myself.

Jake: I'll join you!

Cody:(pushing him away) No, i'll join you!

While they continue to argue, Shyanne walks back to her room, changes, and falls back to sleep.

Jake:(looking around) Hey, where's Shyanne?

Everyone looks around and they run to Jessi and Shy's room, to find her asleep and softly snoring.

Jake couldn't help, but think about how cute she was.

Everybody finally wen't to sleep in their own beds.

* * *

><p>Shyanne woke up at 6:00 am and put on black leggings that go to her ankle, a white tank top, a green hoodie, and running shoes. She put her hair in a nice ponytail.<p>

Jessica woke up 15 minutes later.

Jessica: What are you up to?

Shyanne: I'm gonna go jogging.

Jessica: Cool, i'm gonna sleep.

Shyanne: Have fun with that and if you thnk of revenge for last night, text me.

She grabbed her ipod and her cell phone and left.

* * *

><p>Jessica couldn't sleep, so she went downstairs to get some Frosted Flakes. As she was doing that, she saw Jake sitting on the counter.<p>

Jessica: Hey Jake.

Jake:(noticing her) Oh, hey.

Jessica: You seem really tired dude.

Jake: I am, Cody kept me up all night.

Jessica: He..kept you up?

Jake: Yeah, he came in my room because, he was afraid you were gonna come back and kill him for putting you in his bed.

Jessica:(holding back a laugh) So, he slept in your bed?

Jake: More like jumped on my bed to keep me awake. He was saying things like "Play Uno with me!", "Apples to Apples!", "No, let's watch a movie!".

Jessica: That sucks! Shyanne didn't snore as much last night, which made me wake up a lot.

Jake: Ha ha, I think it's cute the way she snores.

Jessica:(looking at him with a knowing look) You really like her, don't you?

Jake: Yes!

Jessica: Well you are doing a horrible job hunny, you threw her in a pool last night. She's kinda mad about that.

Jake: Is she awake yet? Maybe I should go apologize or something.

Jessica: She left like 30 minutes ago.

Jake: Where did she go?

Jessica: She wen't jogging. I usually go with her, but I was really sleepy.

Jake: Never would have thought that you two would ever go jogging this early.

Jessica: What's that supposed to mean?

Jake: You guys are kinda lazy.

Jessica: Lies! Who sits on their asses all day and plays Call Of Duty? You and Cody!

Jake: Okay, you got me there.

* * *

><p>Shyanne took a turn and started jogging through a park.<p>

The park was really huge, she estimated that it would probably take about 30 minutes to reach the end of the park.

She was so busy looking at the scenery, she didn't realize that there was a guy coming toward her. They crashed into eachother and Shyanne fell on the ground.

Mysterious guy: I'm so sorry, are you okay?

Shyanne: Yeah, i'm alright.

The mysterious person let out their hand, she kindly took it and looked up to see and really hot guy her age.

Mysterious guy:(with a smile) I'm sorry, where are my manners. My name's Schrader.

Shyanne: Okay, I love your name! My name is Shyanne.

Schrader: It's spelt with a C right?

Shyanne: No, it's spelt S-H-Y-A-N-N-E.

Schrader:(sitting on a bench) Oh, I never heard of it that way before.

Shyanne:(sitting next to him) Ha ha, well yeah thats how you spell it.

Schrader: Remeber how I said "I'm sorry" for running in to you?

Shyanne: Yeah.

Schrader: I take that back because, if I hadn't run into you, then I wouldn't be meeting such a beautiful, gorgeous girl right now.

Shyanne:(blushing) Stop that you're seriously making me blush!

Schrader: Your blushing is really cute.

Shyanne: So, what are you doing at the park this early in the morning?

Schrader: I go jogging sometimes, when the weather is really good out. I would ask you the same, but it's pretty clear that you were jogging also.

Shyanne: Yeah, me and my best friend go jogging sometimes, but she was really sleepy, so I left her back at our friends house.

Schrader: Your friends house? I take it, you're not from here?

Shyanne: Yeah, me and two of my friends are here on vacation. I really wanna move here though, it's so pretty.

Schrader: I'm not from here, but I just moved here about 4 weeks ago.

Shyanne: Thats cool. You are so lucky, I would love to live here.

Schrader: Were are you from?

Shyanne: Los Angeles, California.

Schrader: Really? I'm from San Diego, California.

Shyanne: I've been there, it's really nice.

Schrader: Umm, I know this is really off topic, but wanna go get some smoothies?

Shyanne: Right now?

Schrader: Yeah, you don't have too-

Shyanne: I would love too!

Schrader: Cool, lets go.


	10. Chapter 10

Schrader: Umm, I know this is really off topic, but wanna go get some smoothies?

Shyanne: Right now?

Schrader: Yeah, you don't have too-

Shyanne: I would love too!

Schrader: Cool, lets go.

* * *

><p>Jessica:(with love and a smile) Jake you are very very boring!<p>

Jake: Fuck you!

Jessica: If you will excuse me, I'll be pacing around your house.

Jake: Pacing?

Jessica: Pacing, and singing.

Jake: Oh, have fun then.

Jessica: I will!

She starts to pace a circle around Jake, then takes off.

Jessica:(singing) Pacing around Jake's house, pacing around Jake's house, MOTHALICKA! Pacing around Jake's house..

When Jake heard her say that, he started laughing so hard, he fell off the counter.

Jessica comes pacing back in the kitchen.

Jessica: Hey Jake, there's a floor there.

Jake: I see that!

Jessica: Clearly. I saw on your Twitter page that you are an aspiring actor and FASHONISTA?

Jake: Yeah, so?

Jessica: So what are you, a Barbie now?

Jake: NO!

Jessica: I don't think Shyanne wants to date a Barbie. She gets enough fashonista flavor from me!

Jake: Flavor? What are you, Flavor Flav?

Jessica: Shut up Malibu Barbie! Can I paint your nails?

Jake: What?

Jessica: Oooh! We can have a slumber party and do eachother's hair, and make-up, and have pillowfights!

Jake: (interested) Slumber party? Pillow Fight?

Jessica: Yeah!

Jake: Im so, in!

Jessica: Jake, go put your jammies on!

Jake: Yes ma`am!

Jake runs up to his room to put on his jammies and Jessica goes to her room, and gets out her nail polish, and make-up.

* * *

><p>Shyanne and Schrader go to a smoothie place and start a nice conversation.<p>

Schrader: So, how old are you?

Shyanne: I'm 14. What about you?

Schrader: Same!

They keep up with their convo and uhh Kanoodle for the next hour and a half. Then Shyanne decides she should go home.

Schrader: (handing her a piece of paper) Hey, take my number and call me sometime!

Shyane: Okay, bye!

They part their ways and head to their own houses.

* * *

><p>Jake came to Jessica's room wearing navy blue plaid PJ pants, a white v neck, and spongebob slippers.<p>

Jake: (opening her door) KNOCK KNOCK!

Jessica was wearing a CSI t-shirt, light green PJ shorts, and neon miss matched socks.

Jessica: I half expected you to wear spongebob footie pajamas.

Jake: I'm a dude, you know that right?

Jessica: Oh, I know that. Come on, I wanna do your nails!

Jake: Can we just skip to the pillow fight please?

Jessica: No pillow fight, until I do your nails!

Jake: Just not pink!

Jessica: Purple then?

Jake: No!

Jessica: Red?

Jake: No!

Jessica: Glittery silver?

Jake: No!

Jessica: How about green then?

Jake: Yes!

Jessica: Come here then!

He walkes over to her bed and she starts on his nails, by filing them.

Jake: Hey, that fucking hurts!

Jessica: Grow a pair Jake!

Jake: I have a pair!

Jessica: Sure you do Barbie, sure you do.

Jake: I'm a dude!

Jessica: Fine! Sure you do Ken, sure you do.

Jake: (grumbling) How much longer till the pillow fight?

Jessica: When you give me your nails and let me file and paint them!

Jake: Fine then, just hurry up!

Jessica: Don't worry, my nail painting skills are lighting fast!

* * *

><p>Shyanne shut the front door and heard thumping and laughing from upstairs.<p>

Shyanne: Hey Jessica, you will never gue-

She opened the door to their room to find Jessica and Jake on the bed with pillows.

Jessica: Umm Shy, this isn't what it looks like…

Jake: Ummm..

Shyanne: Sorry for interrupting you guys, I'll just be leaving now.

She kinda slams the door and walks off to Cody's room.

Shyanne: Hey Cody!

Cody was on his bed checking his Twitter.

Cody: Hey Shy.

Shyanne: Umm, did you know about Jake and Jessi's little ummmm, party in the bedroom.

Cody: Wh-what?

Shyanne: Yeah, I just got back from jogging and I opened my door to find them on the bed with pillows and they were in their jammies.

Cody: Please, tell me what you're saying isn't true!

Shyanne: Nope, go look for yourself.

Cody: I don't think I'm able to move right now.

Shyanne: How about we hang in here till their little party is done, I don't feel like walking in and seeing something else.

Cody: I'm with you sister!

* * *

><p>Jessica: Oh shit!<p>

Jake: Ummmmm.

Jessica: This party is officially over!

Jake: No!

Jessica: Well, it looks like she took that the wrong way. We must explain ourselves.

Jake: Then we can finish the slumber party?

Jessica: (walking out) No, I think you lowered the bar with going out with Shy.

Jake: Shit!

They walk downstairs, but didn't find her there, so they went to check Cody's room next.

Jake: (opening Cody's door) Hey man What's up.

Jessica: Hii…

They just gave them cold evil glares.

Jessica: I know what you saw and I know what you think right now, but that wasn't what it looked like!

Jake: Yeah, we were just-

Shyanne: No, I'm sorry that I interrupted your party in my bedroom. (walks out of Cody's room)

Cody: No, don't leave me here with these people!

Jake: It's okay Cody, we were just leaving.

They leave and Jessica prepared to face Shyanne by herself.

Jessica: (walking in her room) Hey Shy, I know you don't like what you sa-

Shyanne: (on her cell) Shhh, shut up!

Jessica: Shy?

Shyanne: (ignoring her and speaking into the phone) No, I wasn't talking to you, I was saying it to someone else.

Jessica: (taking the phone and hanging up) Listen dammit! It..Wasn't…What….It…Looked…Like!

Shyanne: Sure looked like it to me, it looked like you and Jake were uhh.. Kanoodling, and enjoying it too!

Jessica: Okay, it's kind of what it looked like, but it wasn't!

Shyanne: Pillows, in bed, with jammies?

Jessica: You wanna know the truth then?

Shyanne: Well it looked like the truth, but I'll let you explain.

Jessica: I wanted to paint Jake's nails and then I wanted to do his make-up, and then I wanted a slumber party with a pillow fight. Then you walked in during the process of the pillow fight.

Shyanne: Oh shit. I'm really sorry, but you guys looked pretty darn close to me.

Jessica: Just get you sorry ass in there and explain it to Cody.

Shyanne: Oh, that makes me wonder. Why wanna slumber party with Jake and not Cody?

Jessica: As much as I would love to have one of those with Cody, Jake was the only one available since Cody was asleep.

Shyanne: Oh, well I'll go and explain now.

Jessica: You do that.

She walked to Cody's room and poked him.

Shyanne: Cody, Jake and Jessica weren't-

Cody: (covering his ears with his hands) Lalalallalalala, I can't hear you. Lalalalalalala don't say anything!

She grabed his hands and ripped them off his ears and pushed him down and sat on his stomach.

Shyanne: Will you just listen to me?

Cody: Fine!

Shyanne: They weren't-

Jake: Well, well, well, and we were the ones hooking up right?

Shyanne and Cody: Shit, it isn't what it looks like!

Jessica: Are you sure?

Cody: Yes, Shyanne was trying to say something to me and I was covering my ears, so I wouldn't have to listen. Then she ripped my hands off and sat on me, so I would listen to her!

Jessica: Okay, I do believe you, since-

Jake: You do? Do you see them right now?

Jessica: I sent her in here to-

Jake: To have sex with him?

Jessica: (yelling in his face) Will you let me speak dammit?

Jake: Umm o-okay.

Jessica: I sent her in here to explain to Cody that nothing happened between us in the bedroom.

Jake and Cody: Oh!

Shyanne: (getting off of Cody) Jess, can I talk to you in our room, since this mess is cleared up now?

Jessica: (smiling) Okay!

They left Cody's room, leaving the boys by themselves and going to their room.

Jessica: So, whats up?

Shyanne: I met this guy in the park, while jogging-

Jessica: Is he cute?

Shyanne: Extremely fucking hot more like!

Jessica: So, tell me how exactly you met!

Shyanne: I was looking at the park while jogging and he crashed into me. He helped me up and we talked for about 10 minutes, then he asked me to get smoothies with him. We wen't to the smoothie place and talked more and OMG Jessica, he is amazingly hot!

Jessica: Like what would you name him on that scale?

Shyanne: Mr. Sexy Gorgeous Man!

Jessica: So, what's his real name?

Shyanne: Schrader!

Jessica: Both of your names are so cute together!

Shyanne: I'm hungry, I want Toaster Waffles, wanna get some?

Jessica: (walking out) Way ahead of you!

They go to the kitchen and as they walk in there, Jessica couldn't help , but sing.

Jessica: Shyanne and Schrader sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N

They didn't see Jake and Cody sitting on the counter.

Jake: Who's Schrader?

Jessica: It's this guy she met in the park today!

Shyanne: Jessica!

Cody: Awwwh!

Jessica: I know right?

Jake: What?


	11. Chapter 11

They go to the kitchen and as they walk in there, Jessica couldn't help , but sing.

Jessica: Shyanne and Schrader sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N

They didn't see Jake and Cody sitting on the counter.

Jake: Who's Schrader?

Jessica: It's this guy she met in the park today!

Shyanne: Jessica!

Cody: Awwwh!

Jessica: I know right?

Jake: What?

* * *

><p>Shyanne: You guys are acting as if I'm having an affair with him.<p>

Jake: What if you are?

Shyanne: I just met the guy 2 hours ago!

Jake: So?

Shyanne: Jake, you're impossible! (walks upstairs to her room.)

Jessica: Dumbass! (starts to make waffles)

Cody: You are in some serious shit my friend. You need to earn to shut the fuck up.

Jake: Oh, shut up! (stomps to his room)

Cody: You should make me a waffle!

Jessica:(grabs waffles and walks to her and Shy's room) Make your own damn waffle

Cody: why is everyone so angry?

* * *

><p>*2 Hours LATER*<p>

Shyanne's phone starts ringing.

Shyanne: It's Schrader!

Jessica:(She stands up and walks out) Answer it!

Shyanne: Wait-

Jessica walks over to Cody's room and opens the door.

Jessica: Hey, I'm hanging out in here for a bit since Shyanne's on the phone.

Cody: K!

Jessica walks over and sits next to Cody on his bed.

Cody: Why did you invite me to your slumber party?

Jessica: I thought you were sleeping.

Cody: I was on Twitter.

You: Well I didn't know.

Cody:(Gets a monster smile over his face) We could always have a slumber party now!

* * *

><p>Schrader and Shyanne's phone convo:<p>

Shyanne: Hey!

Schrader: Hey, you doing anything later?

Shyanne: Not that I know of.

Schrader: You wanna go to the carnival with me later?

Shyanne: Sure! When do you want me to be there?

Schrader: Noon, is that a reasonable time for you?

Shyanne: Yeah, I'll meet you there.

Schrader: You wanna bring your friends too?

Shyanne: Okay, so we will meet you there.

Schrsader: Okay, later.

Shyanne: Bye! (hangs up and knocks on Jake's door)

Jake: What?

Shyanne:(Opens door) Oh someone's snappy!

Jake: What do you want?

Shyanne: Want to go to the carnival?

Jake:(Smiles) Sure are Jessica and Cody coming?

Shyanne: Come on let's go ask them!

Jake: Why do they have to come?

Shyanne evily glares at him.

Jake:(stands up) Let's go ask them.

They walk down the hall to Cody's door, Jake opens the door to find him and Jessica making out!

Jake: Why can't we do that?

Shyanne: Jessica! First Jake, now Cody! Who's next Schrader?

Jessica flips off Shyanne, takes Cody's hat off his head and hides their faces without breaking the kiss. Jake walks in and turns a chair around and stares at them.

Jake: A person could get used to this

Shyanne stares at him in disbelief. Cody throws a pillow at Jake

Shyanne: Did you guys want to go to the carnival or would you rather swallow each other?

Jessica thumbs up Shyanne and Jake still stares at them.

Shyanne: What does that mean?

Jessica pulls away from Cody's face for all of 5 seconds.

Jessica: We will go.

They continue to make-out.

Jake: Are you too enjoying yourselves?

Cody:(Pulls away) Go away!

Jake:(Stands up) Fine! But if you go farther, don't forget your protection!

Cody shoo's him away and he continues to make out with Jessica.

Shyanne: (leaving) Just be ready, we leave at noon!

She didn't even wait for an answer, she just headed for her room.

Jake: Were are you going?

Shyanne: To take a shower.

Jake: Ooh, can I join you?

Shyanne: You better keep you're distance.

Jake: (lowering his head in defeat) Fine, it was worth a shot though. I'll just go downstairs and be the lonely person I am, with nobody to cuddle with.

Shyanne: You do that.

She went to take a shower and Jake went downstairs.

*44 minutes later*

Jessica walks into her and Shyanne's room. She saw Shy sitting on her bed in sweats and a tee.

Shyanne: Did you just finish making out with him?

Jessica:(smiling and blushing) n-ye-no Yeah!

Shyanne: Oh wow did you go any further?

Jessica: What no!

Shyanne: Defensive much?

Shyanne: Did he ask you out or are you just his Make-Out buddy?

Jessica: No he didn't, but he is sending mixed signals.

Shyanne: Guys are so mental!

Jessica nods in agreement.

* * *

><p>*one hour later*<p>

Shyanne and Jessica walk down stairs. Shyanne is wearing white skinnies, orignal red pastry sires, and a black and white elbow sleeved striped croptop. Jessica is wearing grey skinnies, a pink tanktop that is laced at the bottom, and a black anti-clowns fitted t-shirt .

The boys are sittng on the couch. Cody is wearing a light blue flannel and dark blue skinny jeans.

Jake is wearing a white Lil Wayne t-shirt with black skinnies and grey vanns. They take a cab down to the fair grounds.

When they get to the carnival, the girls say they wanna go on the Roller Coaster. The boys grabbed onto their legs and looked scared shitless.

Jake: Don't make us go!

Cody: Scary!

Jessica: Well, if you guys are too scared, then we can find some hot guys to go on with us. Really close to us and half an inch apart from us.

She scoots closer to Cody. He didn't get it.

Jake: (getting off of Shy's legs) Wait, for them to be hotter than us, we have to be some sort of hot right?

Shyanne and Jessica: As if!

Jessica: I have a hot guy to call!

Shyanne: Olaf?

Jessica: Yeah!

Cody: No, not him!

Shyanne: And I have a hot guy waiting for me!

Suddenly she finds herself being blinded by someone's hands.

"You talking about me beautiful?"

She turns around to see the smiling face of Schrader. He was wearing a dark blue v-neck, black skinny jeans, black vans, and a white watch.

Shyanne: (giving him a hug) Schrader!

Jessica: Damn Shy, you weren't kidding! Jake, good luck competing with that!

Schrader: What did you say about me to your friend?

Shyanne: Nothing!

Cody: Hi, I'm Cody!

Schrader: (shaking Cody's hand) I'm Schrader.

Jessica: I'm Jessica, Shyanne's best friend.

Schrader: Nice to meet you.

Jake wasn't saying anything, he just shot venomous looks Schrader's way.

Shyanne: And the douchebag over there is named Jake.

Schrader: Hey.

Jake said nothing.

Jessica: Cody, please ride the roller coaster with me!

Cody: Fine!

Schrader: (to Shyanne) Hey, you wanna ride the Ferris Wheel?

Shyanne: Heck yes!

Schrader grabs her hand and they start walking.

Jake looked ready to raise hell! He just walked with Cody and Jessica to the roller coaster.

* * *

><p>Shyanne and Schrader got in a seat and the ride started.<p>

* * *

><p>Jessica, Cody, and Jake got off the roller coaster and went to meet the other two.<p>

Cody and Jessica started holding hands. They stopped at a ring toss game.

Jessica: Cody, win me something!

Cody: Okay! (trying to be all Badass like)

He threw the ring that ricocheted and hit the ring toss guy in the head.

Cody: Ooops! I'm so sorry, sorry Jess, I couldn't win you anything!

Jessica: (laughing her ass off) It's okay, you hitting that guy in the head in the head was pize enough!

Even Jake was laughing, secretly, he video taped the entire thing!

* * *

><p>Shyanne and Schrader stopped at a spilt milk stand.<p>

Schrader: I'm winning this!

He throws the baseball and he knocked down every single milk bottle.

Shyanne: Nice shot!

Schrader: What do you want?

Spilt milk guy: Anything from the top row!

Shyanne: The Perry the Platypus stuffed animal!

The guy hands it to her and the walked off.

* * *

><p>Jake: (taping his foot impatiently) Where the hell are they?<p>

Cody: Someones a little jealous?

Jake: It's still your imagination!

The others came walking up.

Jessica: Is that what I think it is?

Shyanne: Yes!

Cody: How did you win it?

Shyanne: Schrader won it for me!

Jessica: You should have seen Cody's awesome fail! Jake video taped it!

Cody: He what?

Schrader: How did he fail?

Jessica: Jake, show them the video.

Jake: (hesitated) Here.

Shyanne started laughing her ass off!

Shyanne: Jake, why were you zoomed in on Jessica's ass walking to the roller coaster?

Jessica: What?

Jake: Wrong video! (takes it and changes the video)

Shyanne: (pausing) Cody, I have never seen such a huge fail!

Jessica: (not caring) I feel so violated!

Cody suddenly feels a tap on his shoulder. He looks to see none other than his ex Abbey Keep!

He drops Jessica's hand and pushed her away.

Cody: (hugging her) Abbey!

Abbey: (hugging him) Cody!

She looked at Jessica and mouthed to her..

"Lay off my man bitch!"


	12. Chapter 12

Cody suddenly feels a tap on his shoulder. He looks to see none other than his ex Abbey Keep!

He drops Jessica's hand and pushed her away.

Cody: (hugging her) Abbey!

Abbey: (hugging him) Cody!

She looked at Jessica and mouthed to her..

"Lay off my man bitch!"

Abbey:(letting go of Cody) I've missed you so much!

Cody: I've missed you too!

Abbey: We need to catch up soon.

Cody: Over dinner?

Abbey: Is that a date invite?

Shyanne looks at Jessica, steam is practically blowing out of her ears.

Cody: If you want it to be.

Abbey: I would love that!

Jessica turns around and stomps off.

Jake: Ok, I'm not that good with girls, but I know that was a HUGE mistake!

Schrader: What did he do?

Shyanne: Well that dipshit made out with Jessica for like an hour, then as you can see, he asked Abbey out.

Schrader: Oh damn bro your screwed!

Schrader dragged Shyanne off to talk to her in private.

Cody: Where did Jessica go?

Jake: Really dude?

Jake walks off to find her he saw her sitting on a bench next to a clown crying.

Jake: Are you ok?

Jessica: Yeah, just great.

Jake: Hey it's fine, I'm sure he just wants to get some.

Jessica: That makes me feel better! I'm going back to your house want to come.

Jake: Sure.

Someone puts there hand on Jessica's shoulder.

?: Honey, I'm sure everything will work it's self out.

She slowly looks up looks at the clown and lets out an ear piercing scream. She stands up and jumps on Jake's back.

Jessica: RUN!

Jake takes off to find Shyanne.

Jessica:(Getting off Jake's back) Where'd Schrader go?

Shyanne: He had to leave.

Jake: Good riddance!

Shyanne: That's not very nice Jake!

Those three caught a cab and went back to Jake's. Jessica ran up stairs and flung herself on her bed. Shyanne sat next to her.

Shyanne: I have good news.

Jessica: Me and you are going home?

Shyanne: No, I'm going on a date with Schrader tomorrow.

Jessica: Oh that's cool, I'm happy you have a love life.

Shyanne: Don't worry, Cody will get over that whore.

Jessica: NO, I don't what him anymore!

Shyanne: Bullshit!

Jessica: I know, I want him so bad!

Shyanne: That's right let it out.

There is a knock on at their door.

Shyanne: Come in!

Cody walks in while Jessica is braiding her hair.

Shyanne: What the hell do you want?

Cody: Jessica, we need to talk.

Jessica: Oh what now you want to sleep with me, then go propose to Abbey?

Cody: Please listen.

Jessica picked up her hair brush and chucked it at Cody. It flew by his head.

Jessica: GET OUT!

Cody: Okay, okay!

He walked back to his room.

Shyanne went and hugged her, then she left the room.

Shyanne: I'll be right back.

Jessica: Okay.

Shyanne walked down to Cody's room where he and Jake were talking. She walked over and grabbed Cody's shirt, picked him up, and pushed him against the wall.

Shyanne: YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING ASSHOLE!

Jake: Damn girl.

Cody started whimpering like mad.

Shyanne's eyes softened and she let Cody go. She started walking out. Shyanne walked into her room

Jessica: I forgot to mention something.

Shyanne:(she walks over and sits on her bed) What?

Jessica: Not only did Cody pull that gay stunt, he blew off our date.

Shyanne: What? I thought you said he didn't ask you out.

Jessica: He told me not to say anything.

Shyanne: Jess!

Jessica: I told him I wasn't going to tell you, sorry.

Shyanne: Apology accepted, but ONLY because you're all heartbroken.

Jessica: YAY!

Shyanne: Since we are spilling I have something super important to tell you.

Jessica: YOU'RE? PREGNET?

Jake swings the door open.

Jake: What? She's pregnant?

Jessica: GET OUT!

Jake: Wait, is she pregnant or not?

Shyanne: No I'm not, now get out!

Jake: ( to Jessica) Are you?

Jessica: Hell no! Now get out! We are having a serious conversation.

Jake: About baby names because, if it's a boy, I like Oliver, but if it's a girl, I'm thinking Stepha-

Shyanne: If you don't get out, your going to wake up missing an eyebrow!

Jake:(Turning around) Leaving!

He walks out Jessica gets a giant smile.

Shyanne: What's with the giant smile?

Jessica: Wait shh you hear that?

Shyanne: (Straining her ears)

Jessica: Exactly no call of duty blaring

Jessica stands up and opens the door Cody falls forward

Jessica: What do you want?

Cody: Are you still mad?

Jessica: No

Cody: Are you sure

Shyanne: God damn Cody she said she isn't mad!

Cody: Well I'm leaving I will be back before 9

Jessica:(looks at a clock) Whatever Bye!

She closes the door and waits until the footsteps trail off

Jessica:(Sitting back down on her bed) Well you know how you have Schrader? And you two are like almost a thing?

Shyanne: Yeah?

Jessica: Can I please date Jake?

Shyanne: What? Why?

Jessica: Only for jealousy purposes I don't like Jake

Shyanne: uhhh…

Jessica: Please!

Shyanne:(Throws a pillow at Jessica) Fine!

Jessica: Yay!

Shyanne: Did Cody say he would be back at 9?

Jessica: Yeah why?

Shyanne: What are they going to do for 3 hours?

Jessica: HoneyBoo I don't even want to know

Shyanne: you have a point there

Jessica stands up

Shyanne: Where you going?

Jessica: To talk to Jake

Shyanne: Have fun

Jessica walks down stairs

Jessica: JAKEY!

She looks around the bottom floor and Didn't find him she walks back upstairs and walks into his room

Jake: Are we past the knocking stage

Jessica: Yepp

Jake: Hahaha so what's up?

Jessica: I love you Jakey

Jake: Really? What do you want?

Jessica: Fake date me?

Jake: Why?

Jessica; I want Cody back

Jake: And I will help how?

Jessica: Jealousy

Jake: I don't know it might screw up my chances with Shyanne

Jessica: It could help on your part as well

Jake: How so?

Jessica: Shyanne is going on a date with Schrader tomorrow

Jake: She's what?

Jessica: Don't say anything just fake date me and make her jealous

Jake: You think it will work?

Jessica: Maybe but you never know if you don't try

Jake: I don't know

Jessica: please! I will do anything

Jake:(he gets a wide devious smile) Anything?

Jessica: Not that though!

Jake: Bummer ok we will make a deal

Jessica: What?

Jake You will make me a sandwich and play COD with me while you're "Dating me"

Jessica: Fine

Jessica turns around

Jake: Where are you going?

Jessica: Back to my room

Jake walks over and puts his arm around her

Jake: How about you make us a sandwich and I will set up Call of Duty?

Jessica: K

She walks in her and Shyanne's room

Jessica: Hey I'm making sandwiches want one?

Shyanne: Yes! Peanut butter banana?

Jessica: K I will be back in 5

She walks down stairs and makes 3 sandwiches Jake comes down stairs

Jessica: Chicken and Cheddar or peanut butter and jelly

Jake: chicken

Jessica walks over and hands him a sandwich she goes upstairs opens her and Shyanne's door and hands her a sandwich Jessica goes back down stairs

* * *

><p>Shyanne pulls out her Laptop and Logs onto Facebook she decides to open chat with her friend Jessel<p>

Jessel: Hey Hey how's Australia?

Shyanne: Dude dude dude I'm going on a date with this super hot guy

Jessel: I thought you said relationships later

Shyanne: That was until I met Schrader while jogging in the park

Jessel: Oh is he really that cute

Shyanne: Amazingly hot more like

Jessel: wow you must be serious

Shyanne: Yes very

Jessel: well that's good I will let you go then

Shyanne: K bye

*1 and half later*

* * *

><p>Jake: Ok you suck at this game it's official<p>

Jessica: Hey! I don't know what I'm doing

Jake: Get your ass over here we are playing together

Jessica sets her controller on the table and sits next to Jake he pulls her onto his lap and wraps his arms around her

Jake: Ok this is the jump button don't forget

Jessica: K which one was the jump button?

Jake: Haha funny

Cody walks in and see's you

Cody: Jake? What are you doing?

Jessica jumps up Jake pulls her back down

Jake: It's fine Babe

He whispers in her ear

Jake: Do you want this to work or not?

Cody: Babe? What's going on here?

Jake: If you must know I'm playing Call of Duty with my girl

Cody: Your what? Since when are you too? How long have-? You too are? WHAT?

Jessica: umm awkward…

Jake: We are

Cody: What?

Jessica :( stands up) I'm uh going to bed

Jake :(stands up and hugs her) K night

She walks upstairs back into her and Shyanne's room She see's Shyanne dumping out her suitcase

Jessica: What are you doing?

Shyanne: Picking what to wear on my date with Schrader do you like this better or this

She held up a pink and orange sun dress and then a purple and white sundress

Jessica: The purple one

Jessica walks over and pulls out a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt 3 sizes to big changes and lays in bed

Shyanne: Tired?

Jessica: mhmm

Shyanne: Me too

Shyanne pulls out a pair of dark blue silk pajama shorts and a light blue tank top changes and lays in her bed they both fall asleep

Shyanne wakes up around 9 and starts jumping on Jessica's bed

Shyanne: Get up!

Jessica: No!

Shyanne: Get your ass out of bed

Jessica: No get lost!

Shyanne: Get your lazy ass out of bed

Jessica: ehhh!

Shyanne: Ok I'm going to go get a tub of water

Jessica sits up super fast

Jessica: ok I'm awake

Shyanne: figured

Jessica: Oh I forgot guess what?

Shyanne: What?


	13. Chapter 13

Jessica: Oh I forgot guess what?

Shyanne: What?

Jessica: Jake said yes!

Shyanne: Did he really?

Jessica: Yeah, and we already started making Cody jealous!

Shyanne: That's my Jess-Jess!

Jessica: I know, so are you excited for your date later?

Shyanne: Hecks yeah I am!

Jessica: And you are really nervous!

Shyanne: How could you tell?

Jessica: You're pacing around the room, you do that when you're nervous!

Shyanne: (stops pacing) I really need to stop doing that!

Jessica: Let's go eat breakfast and calm your damn nerves.

They go downstairs where Cody was playing guitar on the couch.

Shyanne: (leaning over the couch) Good morning, what are you playing?

Cody: Morning, something I wrote.

Shyanne: (sitting next to him) Let me hear it!

Cody: Okay, it' not exactly finished yet.

He started playing his guitar and Shyanne could tell it was a sad love song.

Shyanne: It's sad, why write a sad song?

Cody: You write what you feel.

Shyanne: You feel sad?

She looked at Jessica in the kitchen, who was cooking herself, pancakes.

Cody: I guess you can say that.

Shyanne: What did Jessica do?

Cody: Do you know she's dating Jake?

Shyanne: (pretending to be shocked and surprised) what?

Cody: Yeah, she was sitting on his lap while playing C.O.D, hugging him, he was holding her waist, and he called her his "girl" and "babe". Then they said that they were going out.

Shyanne just walks to the kitchen.

Shyanne: (to Jessica) Nice job dude!

Jessica: Nice job on what?

Shyanne: You got him so jealous right now. He wrote a song, a SAD love song about his feelings toward you and Jake.

Jessica: No way!

Shyanne: (grabbing a apple and banana muffin) I'm afraid so, hahaha.

Jessica: Wow, I am good.

Shyanne: He doesn't seem to upset though. He is still gonna go on his date with Abbey.

Jessica: How dare you speak that name in this house!

Shyanne: Sorry! I'll be upstairs if you need me cranky pants.

She leaves the kitchen, as she does she passes Jake.

Jessica: (yelling to Cody) Cody, you want a pancake?

Cody: (walking into the kitchen) Yeah.

Jessica: Well to bad!

Jake comes up behind Jessica and wraps his arms around her waist.

Jake: Can you make me one please?

Jessica: Okay!

Cody just walks out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Jake: (letting go of her) We are good!

Jessica: You think?

* * *

><p>At around noon, Shyanne started getting ready for her date. She took a shower and put on her strapless purple and white striped sundress and her white and silver Aeropostale sandals.<p>

Jake walks in her room.

Shyanne: What ever happened to knocking?

Jake: Well it's Jessica's room too and we are way past the knocking stage.

Shyanne: Well someone could have been changing.

Jake: I would only be so lucky!

Shyanne: Wow Jake, you are really immature.

Jake: I am no- (he stopped when he saw what she was wearing)

Shyanne: What?

Jake: You're wearing a dress.

Shyanne: Yes.

Jake: But you're wearing a dress.

Shyanne: Yes, I know.

Jake: (he remembered why she was dressed up) Why the hell are you going on a date with him?

Shyanne: Because he asked me.

Jake: That doesn't mean you have to say yes!

Shyanne: Well, maybe I wanted to!

Jake: (staring at her with pure hate) Why would you want go out with him?

Shyanne: Because he's a real man Jake and have you seen him? Can you say "damn" or what?

Jake: No, I can't!

Shyanne: If you aren't going to say anything nice, then get the fuck out!

Jessica walks in the room.

Jessica: What's going on?

Jake looked at Jessica, using this as the perfect opportunity to get her jealous. He ran over to her and hugged her.

Shyanne just took out her straightener and plugged it in, not even noticing Jake and Jessica.

Shyanne: Jessica, what jewelry should I swear?

Jessica: Ooh, ooh! The silver charm bracelet with silver leaves on them!

She got it out and put it on. Then she went and started to straighten her hair.

Jake: Jessica, you wanna go to my room and Kanoodle?

Jessica: Sure!

Jake: Uh really?

Jessica: Yeah, sure! (Winks at Shy)

Shyanne saw this and laughed in her mind.

Cody: (yelling from downstairs) Shy, you're boyfriend is here!

Jessica: Oooh, boyfriend?

Shyanne: Shut up!

Jessica walks over and whispers in Shyanne's ear

Shyanne: K!

Shyanne grabs her purse and walks down stairs and hugs Schrader. Jessica drags Jake into his room

Jake: Are we Kanoodling?

Jessica: Kinda lay down

Jake: I like where this is going

Jake walks over and lays on his bed Jessica lays down next to him and puts her head on his chest

* * *

><p>Shyanne walks down stairs and hugs Schrader<p>

Schrader: You look wow, just amazing and wow you're so wow

Cody is sitting on the couch watching and laughing

Schrader: Are you ready to go?

Shyanne: Almost

She turns to Cody

Shyanne: You might want to check on Jessica and Jake

Cody: Why?

Shyanne: Jake asked her if she wanted to Kanoodle she agreed and they went to his room and closed the door behind them

Cody: They what?

Shyanne: Well gotta go bye! Tell Jessica not to forget to use protection. Come on Schrader

They walk outside

Shyanne: where are we going?

Schrader: It's a surprise

Shyanne: Can't you just tell me

Schrader: No

Shyanne: Please!

Schrader puts his hands over her eyes

Schrader: You will see

Shyanne: Fine

*10 minutes later*

Schrader takes his hands off her eyes

Shyanne: Oh. My. God. Schrader.

* * *

><p>Jessica and Jake are lying on his bed "snuggling" Cody swings the door open<p>

Cody: Anyone want to play Uno?

Jake: Really? Dude can't you see we are in the middle of something!

Cody: Why are yo-? It dosen- why are you doing thi- It makes no sense! Jessica why Jake?

Jessica :( standing up) maybe this was a bad idea

Jake :( pulls her back down) No this was a really good idea

Jake picks up a pillow and throws it at Cody

Jake: Come on man

Cody: go fish? War? Crazy eights? The matching game? Yatzee? Scrabble? Oh I know! Candy Land!

Jake: How about we play the Cody's leaving game!

Jessica:…

* * *

><p>Shyanne: Oh. My. God. Schrader.<p>

Schrader: Come on

He takes her hand and leads her to a beautiful picnic they both sit down he hands her a plate and puts a sandwich on it Shyanne Picks it up and smells it

Shyanne: What is it?

Schrader: Turkey and ham my favorite

Shyanne: I feel so bad for saying this but I don't eat Turkey or ham I'm working on becoming a vegetarian

Schrader: I kinda excepted that

He puts a different sandwich on her plate

Schrader: Peanut Butter and jelly?

Shyanne nods they eat and then go for a walk holding hands

Schrader: This is one of the best second dates I've ever been on

Shyanne: Me too

Schrader: So I was thinki-

He tripped on a tree root and fell pulling Shyanne down on top of him

Schrader: I'm really sorry

Shyanne: no it's fi-

He crushed his lips against her's they kissed for about 7 seconds when his tongue was begging for access she opened her mouth and let his tongue slide between her lips after around 4 minutes she pulled away and stands up she helps Schrader up He pulls a pen out of his pocket and starts carving something in the tree

Shyanne: What are you doing?

Schrader: you'll see

He backs away from the tree and Shyanne reads it, it's his and her initials in a heart

Shyanne:…

* * *

><p>Cody: go fish? War? Crazy eights? The matching game? Yatzee? Scrabble? Oh I know! Candy Land!<p>

Jake: How about we play the Cody's leaving game!

Jessica :( stands up) I'm just going to leave

She walks out Jake follows her to her bedroom and closes the door behind him

Jake: you need to be more convincing

Jessica: How?

Jake: When you see him kiss me

Jessica: What? No! I like Cody I will pretend like I am but I won't actually

Jake: Fine

Just as he says the Cody knocks on the door Jake scoots closer to Jessica put his hands on her waist and leans in super close Cody opens the door

Cody: Come on you guys! Let's go play a game

Jessica: K

* * *

><p>He backs away from the tree and Shyanne reads it, it's his and her initials in a heart<p>

Shyanne:(hugs him) I should really head back

Schrader: come on I will walk back with you

He takes his hand and interlocks there fingers and walks her home

*10 minutes later*

She walks to the front door

Shyanne: Thank you

She kissed him on the cheek walks in and see's Jessica, Jake, and Cody playing Monopoly.

Jessica: Snap son, I just robbed your property!

Cody: You can't do that!

Jessica: (in a teasing voice) I just did!

She waved 3 hundred dollar bills in his face.

Jake: She got you!

Shyanne: Hey guys!

Jessica: You seem extra chipper today, what's up?

Cody: How did your date go, hunny?

Shyanne: I'll tell you later Cody!

Jessica: You have to tell me first, I call dibs!

Shyanne: I would never make you have second dibs my dear.

Jessica: Yay! I'm special!

Shyanne: Ed..

Jessica: Hey, I heard that!


	14. Chapter 14

Cody: How did your date go, honey?

Shyanne: I'll tell you later Cody!

Jessica: You have to tell me first, I call dibs!

Shyanne: I would never make you have second dibs my dear.

Jessica: Yay! I'm special!

Shyanne: Ed...

Jessica: Hey, I heard that!

Shyanne: Shut up dude, come on Jessica. Upstairs now!

Jessica: (walking after her) Kay kay!

Jake: Wait, where are you going?

Jessica: I'm going for a lovely walk up the stairs and into our room.

Cody: I wanna come!

Shyanne: Cody, sit and stay boy!

He sits on a beanbag.

Jessica: What, you trained him?

Shyanne: No, he just listens to me.

Jessica: What are you gonna tell him to roll over next? Cody roll over boy!

He just stays sitting down.

Jake: I guess he only listens to Shyanne. Cody, you are a fucking disgrace!

Shyanne: Leave my puppy alone.

Jake: Just go upstairs, I'll take care of your bitch for you.

Shyanne: Why, so you can record Jessica's ass again?

Jessica: OMG, I totally forgot about that! I still feel violated!

Shyanne: Let's just go.

Shyanne starts to walk upstairs and Jessica follows her, but she walks up the stairs backwards. It wasn't long before she tripped and fell down about 4 steps.

Jessica: SHIT!

Shyanne: (grabs her by her arms and drags the rest of her up) You okay?

Jessica: Yeah, don't worry about me!

They sit down on the bed and Shyanne starts to tell her about her date.

Jessica: So, what happened.

Shyanne: Well, we made out against a tree.

Jessica: No way!

Shyanne: Yes way and he carved our initials in a heart on that very tree.

Jessica: To bad those douchebags can't be all romantic and stuff like that.

Shyanne: What do you mean?

Jessica: (dragging her downstairs) Come on.

They peek around the corner to see Jake and Cody fighting over a Chocolate Chip Cookie.

Jake: Hand over the cookie!

Cody: ME…WANT..COOKIE!

Jake: Give me the fucking cookie you bastard!

Cody: COOKIE…NEEDS…CODY!

Shyanne walks over, rips the cookie out of their hands, breaks it in half and hands them each a piece.

Cody: YAY COOKIE!

Jake: I wanted the whole thing!

Shyanne: (with fake love and a smile) I don't care Jake, so eat it or I will!

Jake: Oh fine. (eats it)

Jessica: Anyone wanna watch a movie?

Jake: Sure, Cody come here!

Cody: What?

Jake: Come here!

The girls walk back upstairs and Cody walks over to Jake.

Cody: Okay, what?

Jake: Lets find a scary clown movie on Netflix!

Cody: But the girls specifically said that they are terrified of clowns.

Jake: Exactly, so we scare the shit out of them!

Cody: Did you also recall they said if we even think about it, we will get hung from the ceiling by our toes, and get our manhood ripped off!

Jake: I'll take my chances.

Cody: But, they are devious and they will kill us dude!

Jake: I said, I'll take my chances.

Cody: Fine, but if they wanna kill someone, then I'm ratting you out!

Jake: Fine with me, I'll just get you for ratting me out.

Cody: Uggghh, fine. I won't say a word.

The girls walk back downstairs in their jammies. Shyanne was wearing a white spaghetti strap tank, light blue plaid shorts, and spongebob slippers. Jessica wore her mint green tank top, light green plaid shorts, and neon socks that were not matching at all.

Jake: Are those MY slippers?

Shyanne: Yeah, don't they fit me great?

Cody: Yeah! Spongebob rules!

Jessica: What movie did you guys get?

Jake: House.

Shyanne: Did you guys get a season from that show "House"?

Jake: No, it's a movie.

Jessica: (sitting on the couch) Oh.

Jake: No, sit on the bean bags with me.

Jessica: (sitting on his lap) Fine.

Shyanne: So, me and Cody are on the couch, Jessica, no throwing anymore popcorn!

Jessica: I didn't throw it, it flew.

Shyanne: (turning off the lights) Just start the movie already.

Jake: Okay. (goes to turn on the movie)

Shyanne: (seeing the main menu) Jake, you fucking liar! This isn't house, its "Clown House".

Jessica: Fuck this Fuck my life Fuck me! I'm out of here! (gets up)

Jake: (pulling her back on his lap) That can be arranged and Don't worry, I'll protect you.

Shyanne: (mumbling) I want Schrader.

Jake heard that and started twitching.

Cody: (trying to be brave) Don't worry Shy, I'll protect you.

Shyanne: Cody, when have you ever protected anything except for your cookie?

Cody: I don't know what you're talking about! I can protect you! I'm no chicken!

Shyanne: But, yet you wrote a song about putting a diaper on a chicken!

Jessica: Will someone push play already?

Shyanne: Over your phobia, Jessica?

Jessica: Not in the slightest!

Shyanne: (sighing) Whatever, let's just get this horror over with.

*1 hour later*

Jessica: (clinging to Jake for dear life) Jake, there isn't a clown in that closet is there?

Jake: Calm down, I'm not letting anything happen to you. (leaning in to kiss her)

Cody: (reaches down) Can I have some of that popcorn?

Jake: Dude, why did you do that?

Shyanne: (getting a little irritated) Can you guys shut the fuck up? I'm trying to watch this!

Jake: Says the girl who is the most terrified of clowns.

Shyanne: Shut up asshole!

Cody: (hugging her) Aww, it's okay Shy. Want some popcorn?

Jessica: (looking at them and puts her arms around Jake) I'm tired.

Cody: Can I have some more of that poporn?

Jake: (handing him the bowl) Here, take the damn popcorn!

Cody: Yay! Shy, want some popcorn?

Shyanne: No thanks, Cody.

Cody: Are you sure because, you don't look so sure. Did you know that popcorn originated from-

Shyanne: (grabbing the back of his head and shoving his face in the popcorn without letting him breathe) No, don't care!

Jessica: (to Jake) Wanna go upstairs?

Cody: (forces his head up) Unicorns, purple, waffles, socks, glitter, sharpies, kumquats, Greyson, skype, dance party, no have sex with Jessica!

Shyanne: (shoving his head back in the popcorn) Shut the fuck up, Cody!

Jake: I can do what I want, Cody. You're not my grandma, by the way she's sleeping, so shut up!

Shyanne: Hey, don't be so mean to him, you bastard!

Jessica: (ignoring everyone else) Jake, let's go to your room!

They all start attacking each other like wild animals!

Jessica: I can go to Jake's room if I wanna!

Cody: You're not going anywhere with him!

Jake: Don't tell her what to do! What are you, her mom?

Shyanne: Will you guys just shut the fuck up?

Jessica: (to Shyanne, but pointing to Cody) Will you please tell that, I can go anywhere I want?

Cody: She can't!

Jake: What she needs you're approval now?

Shyanne: SHUT…THE…FUCK UP OR I WILL…

Jake: Or you will do what?

Shyanne: This!

They all started literally murdering each other. Someone was coming down the stairs, they all paused.

Cody had his hands around Jake's throat, Shyanne was on Jake's back trying to get the remote, Jake was trying to fight of both Shy and Cody, and Jessica was pulling Cody's hair.

They turned to see that they had woken up Jake's grandmother.

Jessica: (nervously) Hi, Mrs. Thrupp.

Jake: Hey gram-gram, how's it going?

Jake's Grandma: Are you guys playing Twister?

Shyanne: Yeah sure, let's go with that.

Jake's Grandma: I have never seen Twister played in such a way before.

Jessica: Yeah, it's a new version. It's called Jealousy. (pulling Cody's hair tighter)

Cody: (coughing) COUGHCOUGH..MORE LIKE SEX ED..COUGHCOUGH!

Jake: (stepping on his foot) Sorry grandma, did we wake you?

Jake's Grandma: Oh no dear, I just wanted to get some tea.

Jake: Oh, then go about your business.

Jake's Grandma went into the kitchen and they still started fighting. When she came back out Cody was on the floor, Jessica was sitting on him while chocking the life out of him, Jake was making Shyanne jump for the remote, and Shyanne put a hand on his shoulder and wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed the remote.

Shyanne: VICTORY!

Jake's Grandma: Goodnight dears.

All: Goodnight grandma!

She went back upstairs and when she shut the door, they started talking.

Shyanne pushes play on the t.v.

Jessica: (sitting on the bean bag and pointing to her lap) C'mon Shy!

Shyanne: Kay!

Jake: That is so not fair! Cody, look what you did!

Cody: What I did? It's all Jessica's fault!

Jessica: How is it my fault?

Cody: Because you had to date that!

Jessica: Well, you had to date and hug that bitch Abbey!

Cody: She's not a bitch, you are!

Jessica: (pushing Shyanne off of her lap and grabbing Jake's hand) Come on Jake, let's go to your room. (she winks)

Cody's jaw just drops and stays there.

Jake: Dude, you're gonna attract flies.

They go to Jake's room.

Shyanne: Does this mean we can't watch the movie anymore?

Cody: Shhhhh, you hear that?

Shyanne: No.

Cody: Wait here. (runs upstairs all ninja like)

* * *

><p>Jessica: (closes the door and locks it) Jake, stand on you're bed!<p>

Jake: Why?

Jessica: (standing on his bed) Jump.

Jake: Pardon?

Jessica: Jump on your bed!

Jake: To make it seem like we are-

Jessica: (putting on really loud music) Yes, now jump!

They start jumping on his bed like wild animals.

Jessica: Smack the wall!

Jake: You've done this before, haven't you?

Jessica: No, I'm just a girl with a really devious mind, now smack it!

Jake: (evilly) Smack what?

Jessica: Jake, shut up! Smack the wall!

Jake; Oh! Fine then! (starts smacking the wall)

Jessica: Oh, do me one more favor.

Jake: (looks up at her eyes) What?

Jessica: Stop staring at my boobs!

Jake: Aww why?

* * *

><p>Shyanne: What do you hear, Cody?<p>

Cody: (coming down the stairs) All I heard was "Jake, stop looking at my boobs", and a whole bunch of banging.

Shyanne: Did you try to open the door?

Cody: It was locked!

Shyanne: You really screwed up.

Cody: Why are you all okay with things?

Shyanne: I'm dating Schrader you dumbshit.

Cody: No way girlfriend! Wait are you trying to say, you don't like Jake?

Shyanne: I really don't know, Cody.

Cody: So, does that mean Jake's not making you jealous right now?

Shyanne: I don't know, are you saying that Jessica is currently making you jealous?

Cody: Pssshhhttt NO! (looks the other way)

Shyanne: What about that song, huh?

Cody: Only you know about that, so pssshhtt shut up!

Shyanne: Oh, so she is making you jealous?

Cody: I'm not talking about this anymore, it's 10:36 at night and I have a girl to call for dinner plans tomorrow!

Shyanne: This is gonna end bad, trust me!

Cody: Why don't you just continue on with you're happy and not single self.

Shyanne: But, you aren't single, you are dating Abbey.

Cody: I didn't say anything! (walks to his room)

Shyanne: (calling after him) Don't let the banging bug you!

All she heard was a SLAM!

Shyanne: Oh geezus. (walks to her room to sleep)


	15. Chapter 15

Cody: Why don't you just continue on with your happy and not single self?

Shyanne: But, you aren't single, you are dating Abbey.

Cody: I didn't say anything! (Walks to his room)

Shyanne: (calling after him) Don't let the banging bug you!

All she heard was a SLAM!

Shyanne: Oh geezus. (Walks to her room to sleep)

* * *

><p>Jake: Say my name<p>

Jessica: Do what now?

Jake: Do you want to make this believable or not?

Jessica: I'm not doing that!

Jake: Just do it!

Jessica: No!

Jake: Uhh! You are so difficult!

Jessica :( Spinning in a circle) this is kinda fun

Jake smacked her ass

Jessica: JAKE!

Jake :( Smirking) I told you, you would say my name

All of a sudden there was a pounding on the door

Jake: Answer it

You: Give me your shirt!

Jake: What?

You: Trust me!

He took off his shirt and handed it to her she put it over the tank top. There was a pounding at the door again

Jessica: ONE SECOND!

She pulled her shorts up super high to where you can barely see the rim of her shorts she takes her hair out of the pony tail and messes it up she walks over opens it and see's Cody

Jessica: Yeah?

Cody: Can you guys um be a little quieter?

Jake :( Yelling in the background) Jessica! Hurry up!

Jessica: One second baby! Cody, I have to go

She closes the door and locks it

Jessica: Haha! It worked

Jake: Now get your ass over here

Jessica: What?

Jake: Do you see what I have been doing for you? I think I deserve a lit-

Jessica: Good night Jake

She takes off his shirt and hands it to him she pulls her shorts back down to normal length she walks over and hugs him

Jessica: Thank You but I'm going to bed

Jake: Come back in here around 6

Jessica: Me up that early Hahaha!

Jake: Or you can sleep in here all night right next to me

Jessica: See you at 6

She walks out back into her and Shyanne's room

Shyanne: Back already?

Jessica: What's that supposed to mean?

Shyanne: Why don't you answer that for me?

Jessica: ….

Shyanne: Having another slumber party without me?

Jessica: Shut up pshhttt!

Shyanne: Did you?

Jessica: Did I what?

Shyanne: Oh, you know what you did!

Jessica: What did I do exactly?

Shyanne: You fucked Jake, didn't you?

Jessica: What, no!

Shyanne: You're hair, the banging, and the fact that your bra strap is halfway down your arm.

Jessica: (pulling her bra strap up) We were faking it!

Shyanne: Don't you lie to me.

Jessica: Can't you tell a fake fuck from the real deal?

Shyanne: Obviously I can't, since it looks like the real deal to me.

Jessica: I'm good aren't I?

Shyanne: By the way, Cody went to call Abb-

Jessica: Don't mention that name in this house!

Shyanne: You don't make the rules, this is Jake's house.

Jessica: But I do know where you sleep, so if I were you, I wouldn't mention that name around me.

Shyanne: Well, he went to call her to officially make plans for the date tomorrow.

Jessica: WHAT?

Shyanne: Dude, you made him not jealous, but downright pissed off.

Jessica: Oh really, he came in the room pounding on the door and he told us to keep it down.

Shyanne: I'm sure he did. He was probably talking to…other and you were being too loud.

Jessica: Pshhhh whatever!

Shyanne: (smirking) Abbey!

Jessica: THAT'S IT!

She started chasing Shyanne around the room until she ran into the hallway. Jessica jumped on Shyanne's back and started screaming at the top of her lungs.

Jake heard and then came out of his room holding a video camera.

Jake: See, now you can make millions off of this on the internet!

Cody came out and started flipping out.

Cody: Jessica, get off Shy! She didn't do anything wrong.

Jessica: You wanna bet!

Shyanne: She's mad because, I said Ab-

Jessica slapped her hand over Shyanne's mouth to stop her from saying "the name". If you didn't know already, Jessica hurts people with her hands and feet for a living.

Jessica: Don't say it, or you will get much worse!

Jake: Like I said, MILLIONS! Now Jessica, take off your shirt!

Jessica: What?

Jake: Can't blame a guy for trying!

Shyanne: (ripping Jessi's hand from her mouth) Sure you can!

Cody: I agree with the levelheaded one.

Jessica: Levelheaded? She is just saying that name just to spite me!

Cody: Well she's not being such a total bitch!

Jessica: Bitch?

She hopped off of Shyanne's back and ran to the bathroom in the hallway and locked it. She got a good push in Cody while she went there.

Cody: Owww.

Jake: I'm not becoming a millionaire am I?

Shyanne: (looks at him with disgust and walks downstairs) Jake, why is everything such a party with you?

Cody: Shy, you okay down there?

Jake: (going to the bathroom door) Jess, what about you?

Jessica: Go away!

Jake: Aww c'mon, you're not a bitch, Cody is remember?

Cody: Dude!

Jake: Sticking up for my girl man.

Cody: Am I really supposed to believe that?

Jake: Yeah, why you don't like it?

Cody: Ugghh! (walks downstairs)

* * *

><p>*1 hour later*<p>

Jake: Jessica, are you gonna come out or not?

Jessica: Not! I can't believe he said that to me!

Jake: Do you think that we took this a little too far?

Jessica: Not yet.

Jake: Please come out.

Jessica: (opens the door) Fine.

* * *

><p>Shyanne and Jessica sat on their bed just not talking at all, but then Jessica got an idea.<p>

Jessica: Dude, I have the most amazing plan ever!

Shyanne: Plan?

Jessica: Plan, me, you, Jake, and Schrader are gonna be in on it.

Shyanne: Tell me more.

(put line here)

The next day around 6 Cody came to the girl's room and knocked on the door.

Jessica: (answering it) Yes?

Cody: I need to borrow Shy for a moment.

Jessica: Shy, Cody needs you for who knows what!

Shyanne: (coming to the door) Yeah?

Cody: Come to my room for a sec.

Shyanne: Whatever.

They go to his room and she sits down on his bed.

Cody: Help me get ready for my date please!

Shyanne: Why do you need my help?

Cody: I'm nervous about seeing Abbey and I want to make Jessica jealous.

Shyanne: Do you really think that dolling you up is gonna make her jealous? You called her a bitch dude.

Cody: Well she did say I was sexy!

Shyanne: Okay, I'll help.

Cody: (jumping up and down) YAY!

Shyanne: Go take a shower or something, I'll find you something to wear.

Cody: Okay captain!

Shyanne: Now go!

Shyanne went into the closet where Cody had moved his clothes into it. She found a white v neck, a black velvet tux jacket, black skinny jeans, red supras, and a red watch.

Cody knocked on his bathroom door and Shyanne handed him his clothes.

Shyanne: Here you go!

Cody: Nice, you should pick my clothes daily.

Shyanne: Thanks and just get the clothes on.

He puts them on and Shyanne adds special touches like sliding up the sleeves of the tux jacket and then she messed with his

hair.

They both walk out into the hallway and Cody tries to act all super fly.

Shyanne: Jessica, get out here!

Jessica steps into the hallway, but she's wearing a tight black dress that stops a little above her knees, black wedges with a white button at the toe, her silver heart necklace, and she had her hair was let down and curled.

Cody: Wa-wa-wa wowza!

Shyanne: Hey!

Cody: Where are you going?

Jessica: On a date with Jake!

Cody: Are you now?

Shyanne: Yeah, I'm alone for the day.

Cody: Awww, you don't have no date with Schrader?

Shyanne: Nope, I'll just be here nappin, and tweetin, and facebookin.

Cody: Ooh ooh, tweet me!

Shyanne: Sure thing honey!

Jessica: Jake, get your ass out here!

Jake came out of his room.

Jake: What are you wearing Jessica?

Jessica: A dress.

Jake: Exactly, you don't even like dresses!

Jessica: What, I can't dress up like you and Cody once in a while? You're all dressed up, but I can go back and put on jeans, and sweater, and some boots, if that's what you'd like.

Jake: NO!

Jessica: Okay then.

Cody: Well, I'm gonna go pick up Ab…other for our date, laters!

Shyanne: Bye honey, if you have sex on your date, I will never tweet you again!

Cody: Why do they get to though? Never mind, bye!

All: Bye!


	16. Chapter 16

AUTHORS NOTE: READER DISCRETION ADVISED! YOU CHOOSE WHAT YOU READ

Cody: Well, I'm gonna go pick up Ab…other for our date, laters!

Shyanne: Bye honey, if you have sex on your date, I will never tweet you again!

Cody: Why do they get to though? Never mind, bye!

All: Bye!

Cody goes down stairs and walks out the front door.

Jessica: Shyanne go put some clothes on! And Jakey, call Schrader and tell him to get dressed and look hot hotter than usual.

Shyanne walks back into her and Jessica's room

Jake: Do I have to put it in those exact words?

Jessica: Yes now go!

Shyanne walks out wearing a black Tank Top Black Skinnies and a Black cardigan

Shyanne: This is going to be fun!

*45 minutes later*

Shyanne opens the door and see's Schrader. She hugs him and lets him in.

Schrader: Ok so I'm confused what's going on?

Shyanne: We are sabotaging Cody's date

Jake: Come on we need to get going, before they leave.

* * *

><p>Cody meets up with Cody at the restaurant. She is wearing a short black skirt and a red tube top. Cody walks up to her and hugs her.<p>

Cody: You look great.

Abbey: Thanks.

He interlocks his and her fingers and they take a seat. The waitor walks over.

?: Hello! My name is Olaf I will be your waitor today

Cody looks up from the menu

Cody: You work here?

Olaf: Oh It's my Bay-bee's brother!

Cody: I thought you worked at-

Olaf: No I quit since my Bay-Bee doesn't like it there.

Cody: You know she has a Boyfri-

Olaf: No! She is my Bay-Bee!

Cody: Whatever you say

They ordered.

* * *

><p>Shyanne walks over and hides behind the counter<p>

Shyanne: Cody's looking tuck and roll! Tuck and roll!

Schrader rolls on the ground Jessica pushes Jake forward

Jake: No you go first

Jessica: K?

She rolls on the ground

Jake: What? Why isn't half her ass hanging out?

Shyanne: Hair Spray duh!

Jake: What no fai- Wait she put hairspray on her Never mind

Jake roles on the floor they all look over the counter staring at Cody and Abbey.

Schrader: What are we waiting for?

Jessica: For Abbey to get up

Schrader: Why?

Shyanne: So you can spill the drink all over her and Cody will dump her for being a slut and flirting with you

Jake:(Coldly) Kinda like a man whore

Shyanne:(hitting him on the back of the head) Says the guy who was screwing his girlfriend last night.

Schrader: What? I'm so confused!

Shyanne: Just forget it, so go in there, act like a man whore, and make sure Cody dumps Abbey.

Schrader: Okay…so, what lengths am I supposed to go with this?

Jessica: As far as you can.

Schrader: (to Shyanne) Is my ass gonna be grass later?

Shyanne: Not if you touch hers, but you will definatley not get a kiss from me later.

Schrader: Aww shit-

Olaf: Hello Bay-Bee and Bay-Bee's other brother, Bay-Bee's good friend, and new guest. What are you doing here, did you come to see me? You did didn't you?

Jessica: Brother, I don't have a brother.

Olaf: Isn't blondie you're brother Bay-Bee?

Jake: No, I'm her boyfriend.

Olaf: No, she is specifically reserved for me.

Jake: (getting angry now) I'm afraid not, not get lost!

Olaf: Would you like to make seating arraignments nex to you're brother Bay-Bee?

Jessica: What, no! We aren't really here to eat.

Olaf: I knew it, you came here for me!

Shyanne: Olaf, just don't tell Cody that we are here. He migh get jealous that…..we came to see you.

Olaf: Don't worry Bay-Bee's friend, I will not tell. Just so long as my Bay-Bee gives me a kiss.

Jake: What, no! She's my merchandise!

Jessica: Jake, don't be a dick. I'll give you a kiss Olaf.

Olaf: Okay!

She kisses him on the lips and he grabs her ass again. Jake had to be pulled back by Shyanne to keep him from attacking Olaf.

Schrader: Okay, I know what to do. Olaf, I need a drink.

Olaf: You will stay away from my Bay-Bee?

Schrader: Of course, I already have my own. (poin to Shy)

Olaf: Awww, you're going out with Bay-Bee's friend? So, that makes you, Bay-Bee's friend's boyfriend!

Schrader: Yeah, it does. Now can I have a drink?

Olaf: Of course, Bay-Bee's friend's boyfriend! On the house, what will it be?

Schrader: Apple juice.

Olaf: Are you sure, we have raspberry vodka.

Schrader: Oh, I'm sure.

Jake: I'll take some, body shots anyone?

Shyanne: No! I know why you picked apple juice, it's sticky.

Schrader: Exactly, then she'll also have no choice, but to leave.

Jessica: A hot guy with brains, damn I need a guy like you.

Schrader: Oh, it so happens that my buddy Sean is available.

Jessica: Oh really, tell me about this Sean.

Jake: HOW ABOUT LATER!

Olaf: Well, I'll get you're juice for you! (walks away)

Jessica: We have some time, tell me about Sean!

Shyanne: We can talk about him at the house, when our work is done!

Olaf: Here is you're juice! I must work now, so long Bay-Bee! (walks off)

Jessica: Bye, Schrader go!

Shyanne: Comensing plan M.A.L.L.A.W.I.F.O.C!

Jake: What?

Shyanne and Jessica: Make Abbey Look Like A Whore In Front Of Cody! Duh!

Jake: You guys really did work hard in planning this!

Shyanne: It's not like we are lazy asses who just sit on the couch and play Call of Duty all day, Jake!

Jessica: Dude, Cody's getting up, tuck and roll!

They all tuck and roll to the right.

Jake: This is still not fair, I don't get to see no ass!

Jessica: This is a convo we can have later, Jake!

Shyanne: Shhhh, he's going into the bathroom.

Schrader looks over at her and she gives him a thumbs up. He proceeds toward Abbey's table and spills the drink all over Abbey.

Abbey: What the heck? (in a valley girl voice that she has)

Schrader: Oh, I'm so sorry. Well, actually I'm not because, you are fucking hot!

Abbey: I don't get it?

Schrader: (helping her out of her seat) Here let me help you with that.

He grabs a napkin and starts wiping her down, when his hand was on her neck/chest, Cody came out of the bathroom.

Cody: What is this?

Abbey: Cody, I- (starts grabbing his hands)

Cody: I really don't wanna hear it! Schrader? I thought you were a good guy, I thought you would never cheat on Shy, yet here you are!

Schrader: Well, you thought wrong. (acting all bad boy like)

Cody: Well, I don't think Shyanne's gonna like it when I call and tell her what you're doing.

Schrader: She can't know, I won't let you.

Abbey: Cody, I swear it wasn't what it looked like! Please believe me!

He saw that she was sincere and gave in.

Cody: Okay, go wash up.

Abbey runs to the bathroom to try and de-juicify herself.

Schrader: You should go help her.

Cody: I can't because, I'll be in the boys room trying to get this juice off of me.

Schrader: You do that.

Cody: I will, but Shyanne's definitely getting a call from me. (walks away)

Schrader runs toward the others.

Schrader: How did I do?

Jessica: Great! Now all we ne-

"So it's over, yeah we're through, so ima unfriend you.."

Shyanne's phone starts ringing.

Jessica: You really need to change that thing!

Shyanne: (declines Cody's call and dials a number) Uhh huh.

"You're like a music video video vi-vi-video, I can look at you all day…"

Shyanne: Say's the girl with the Cody Simpson ringtone "All Day".

Jake: Is that really you're ringtone?

Jessica: Shut up!

Shyanne's phone starts ringing again, this time she takes it.

* * *

><p><strong>Shyanne: Hello?<strong>

**Cody: Shy, you will never guess who I just saw!**

**Shyanne: Who?**

**Cody: Schrader!**

**Shyanne: Oh really? Why did you call me just to say that you saw him? I could care less if you saw him, but was he buying me something?**

**She pokes Schrader.**

**Shyanne: (to Schrader) Hint, hint.**

**Cody: Yeah, but he wasn't buying you anything.**

**Shyanne: Awww, why not?**

**Cody: He was getting with my date!**

**Shyanne: (acting surprised) What?**

**Cody: Yeah, but I decided to give her another chance. I'm in the restroom trying to get juice off of me. When I'm done, I'll go jump him for you.**

**Shyanne: When would that be?**

**Cody: About ten minutes, I also have to pee.**

**Shyanne: Thanks for sharing, I can't believe this!**

**Cody: Sorry you had to find out this way.**

**Shyanne: (pretending to cry) No, it's not your fault. I let him walk, more like run his way into my life.**

**Cody: Well bye.**

**Shyanne: Bye.**

She turned off the phone this time.

Jessica: You weren't that bad of an actress, how long?

Shyanne: He said ten minutes, he has to pee also.

Jake: Did I need to know that?

Jessica: I don't care, commence part 2 of the mission!

Shyanne and Jessica run to their table and Jessica starts painting over Abbey's black drink glass, in black. Shyanne took monster glue and started covering her whole chair in it, but she got some on her hands. She ran outside with Jessica.

Jessica: Yeah, that's how you do it! (high fives Shyanne)

Shyanne: We win, they lose! (high fives her back)

Jessica: Shyanne, you can let go now.

Shyanne tries pulling away.

Jessica: Shy, let go.

Shyanne: I'm trying here!

Jessica: Dude, what's going on?

Shyanne: I think I got monster glue on my hand!

Jessica: What?

Jake: Oh shit.

Shyanne: Oh god, what if we never can separate? What if we have to get our hands chopped off? How are we supposed to take a shower?

Jessica: Dude, calm down!

Shyanne: Says the girl who freaked out that one time in LA at the mall, when she couldn't figure out what store to shop at first! "Shy, which one?" "I don't know what to do!" "That's 10% off, but that one's 50!" "I want my mom!".

Jessica: That's different, that was shoe shopping! We are stuck like this!

Jake: Guys lets get out of here, Cody's gonna be back and you both need to get that stuff off of your hands.

The girls start going crazy, pulling on each other's hands and stuff. After 25 seconds, they stopped.

Jake: How abo-

Shyanne: Don't say it. Let's just go back to the house.

Schrader: Good with me.

* * *

><p>When they got back to Jake's house, Jessica tried to think of something.<p>

Jessica: I got it!

Shyanne: Got what, and that was my ear.

Jessica: It's about the guys holding us and pulling us.

Jake: Ooh, I like were this is going!

Jessica: Not that way Jake, not that way!

Shyanne: Just get on with it!

Jessica: Jake, get behind me and wrap your arms around me.

Jake: (all perverted like) Oh, okay.

He wraps his arms around her waist.

Jessica: You better not try anything!

Jake: Like what you got last night?

Shyanne: T.M.I people, T.M.I!

Jake: I especially liked it when she-

Shyanne: Enough! Jessica go ahead with the rest of your plan.

Jessica: Schrader, do that same thing to Shy.

Schrader: No problem doing that!

He copies Jake and they listen for Jessica's final instruction.

Jessica: Now pull! Pull us apart dammit, I know we are close, but this is a little too close for comfort!

They start pulling them apart, but they were really hard to separate. After ten minutes of trying, they finally ripped the girls apart.

When the girls looked at their hands, they were really, really red and swollen, and it hurt a LOT!

Jessica: Dammit Jake!

Jessica accidentally kicks him in his manhood and he falls to the floor.

Jake: WHAT THE…FUCK?

Jessica: Sorry! That was a total reflex!

Jake: You owe me big time, I expect you to be in my bed by the time Cody gets home!

Jessica: I told you it was a reflex, I don't owe you anything!

Jake: Except some ass!

Jessica: Jake!

Jake: See, you're already yelling my name!

Shyanne: Shit, this fucking hurts like a-

Schrader covers her mouth as she began to say many graphic things in her colorful vocabulary.

Shyanne: This can go suck-

Schrader covered her mouth again as she said many OTHER graphic things.

Schrader: Were is the PG-13 censor when you need it?

Jake: That thing left the building 1o minutes ago. (nudges Jessica) If you know what I'm saying.

Jessica: Totally. (looks at Schrader) What?

Schrader: He wants to get it in.

Jessica: (slapping Jake) Hey, I ain't you're cute little sex toy!

Jake: Not yet, you're not.

Shyanne: But didn't you guys have sex last night?

Jessica: Yeah, but it doesn't mean I want to do it EVERY single night!

Jake: Don't pretend that you don't want it.

Schrader: Wait, you both had sex last night?

Jessica: Yeah, weren't you listening?

Schrader: No, I was more concerned about my girlfriends hand more than your sex life.

Jessica: OMG! Commencing M.C.J.W.J.

Shyanne: Ok even I don't know what that stands for

Jessica: Make Cody Jealous With Jake

Jake: Sounds…. Fun

Shyanne: That wasn't random at all

Schrader: I'm lost

Jessica: Why don't you and Shyanne go up to our room and Uhh Kanoodle I need Jake.

Jake: Seriously love where this is going

Shyanne: I won't be Kanoodling I will be getting this monster glue off my hand!

Schrader: Bummer!

Shyanne: Kanoodling later

Schrader: Bye everyone (Grabs Shyanne puts her over his shoulder and runs upstairs with her)

Jessica follows them upstairs and throw something on Shyanne's bed grabs her blanket and goes to walk out the door

Shyanne: A condom? What's this for?

Jessica: Traveling the world? Dumb ass what do you think it's for

Shyanne: Wait… Where did you get this?

Jessica :(her eyes widen) Uh well have to go! Have fun um playing house

She walks back down stairs carrying her blanket

Jake: You know I have a bedroom right?

Jessica: I'm not NO! Jake No!

Jake: Oh are you still reserved for Olaf?

Jessica: Haha so funny! Get on the couch lay down

Jake: I knew you wanted me!

He lays down on the couch and Jessica snuggles up next to him and puts the blanket over them

Jessica: You try anything I will angle your manhood to where you can pee around the corner

Jake: Don't worry about it!

All of a sudden he undoes her bra

Jessica: JAKE LAWSON THRUPP! You want to be able to pee around the corner? You better fix my Bra now!

Jake: How did you know my middle name? and it would be convenient

Jessica: Shyanne told me

Jake: Of course she did. You want your bra fixed?

Jessica: That would be nice

He slipped her bra off and threw it on the floor

Jessica: I'm going to kill you

Jake: Strapless nice choice

Just then Cody walked in. He sat down on the coffee table infront of Jake and Jesica

Cody: Worst date eve-

He looked at Jake and Jessica the looked at the bra on the floor

Cody:…..

* * *

><p>Shyanne: Wait… Where did you get this?<p>

Jessica :(her eyes widen) Uh well have to go! Have fun um playing house

Jessica walks out Schrader shrugs

Shyanne: Maybe later first I want to get the rest of this crap off my hand

She walks into the bathroom and starts scrubbing her hand with soap Schrader walks up behind her and hands her nail polish remover

Schrader: Try this

Shyanne:(Taking the bottle) Where'd you get this?

Schrader: Floor next to your friends bag

She starts rubbing her hands with the nail polish remover the glue was coming off

Shyanne: It works?

Schrader: Yes! Now hurry up and get that stuff off

Shyanne: Someone's impatient

She finished getting the glue off her hands and sat on the her bed next to Schrader

Shyanne: Soo..

Before Shyanne knew it she was laying on her bed with only her bra and jeans on with Schrader laying on top her making out with her. He was only wearing his boxers his hands were creeping down slowly. He peeled her skin tight jeans from her legs.

Shyanne:(pulling away from his lips) Hurry up!

Schrader: And I'm the impatient one?

Shyanne: Hurry up or deals off (she smiled)

Schrader: Speeding up

He took of his boxers and her underwear and Bra and thrusted himself into her

Shyanne: Schrader!

* * *

><p>Cody: Oh you to are ehh. Awkward<p>

Jessica: It's fine I wasn't going to

Cody: Are you sure I can leave

Jake: Yeah I'm sure. Can you er give us some privacy?

Cody: Sure thing

Jessica: Cody, you might not want to go to me and Shyanne's room she is um entertaining

Cody: Ohh got it

He stands up and walks up stairs

Jessica: Are you happy with yourself?

Jake: Yes! I make the best fake boyfriend ever

Jessica rolls her eyes and stands up grabs her bra and takes her blanket

Jake: Where are you going?

Jessica: Bed!

Jake: Really where?

Jessica: My ro- Oh yeah that

Jake: You can lay in my bed

Jessica: Umm it's ok I will figure something out

Jake:(standing up) If you need my bed it's warm and ready ( he winks)

Jessica walks up stairs goes to the bathroom and puts her bra back on and sits in the hall outside her door then she hears Cody singing and playing guitar she stands up and goes into Cody's room he freaks out and puts the guitar down

Cody: What's up?

Jessica: What's that? I've never heard that song

Cody: Oh it's just something I wrote recently

Jessica: It sounds saddish

Cody shrugs Jessica sits next him

Jessica: So how was your date?

Cody: Awful she dumped me!

Jessica: oh I'm sorry want to tell me abou-

"SHYANNE!"

Jessica and Cody start laughing

Cody: What was that?

Jessica: Shyanne and Schrader

Cody: Oh interesting…

Jessica: Not really. So tell me about your date

Cody: Let's see my date got stuck to her seat covered in juice and got non washable paint all over her face

Jessica:(Acting surprised) What how did-

Cody: I honestly have no idea

Jessica: I'm sorry

Cody: It's not like it's your fault

Jessica: Yeah but still

Cody: How are you and Jake? On the edge of breaking up (he looked hopeful)

Jessica: Don't know maybe now you should play me what you have so far

Cody: It's not done

Jessica: Please

Cody:(picks up his guitar and started playing) Where did my girl go. Seen her long the way does anyone know…..

Jessica: Who's that about?

Cody:…


	17. Chapter 17

Cody :( picks up his guitar and started playing) Where did my girl go. Seen her long the way does anyone know…..

Jessica: Who's that about?

Cody: A relationship… That didn't end so well.

Jessica: hmm. Interesting.

Cody: Oh I saw umm Olaf. He err misses you

Jessica: yeah I know I...

Cody: You know what?

Jessica: Glitter!

Cody: What do you know?

Jessica: Cream Cheese! Daffodils!

Cody: What are you talking about?

Jessica: Angry Birds!

Cody: Are you feeling ok?

Jessica: Waffles!

Cody: I'm going to go get Jake.

Jessica: No! I'm fine, I'm uhh going to bed.

Cody: Err ok?

Jessica walks down stairs and sits on the couch all wrapped up in her blanket. She falls asleep. She wakes up the next morning.

Jessica: AHHHH!

Shyanne: Morning!

Jessica: What the hell are you doing?

Shyanne: Staring at you.

Jessica: No shit Sherlock! Why?

Shyanne: I got bored.

Jessica: What time is it?

Shyanne: Almost noon...

Jessica: WHAT?

Shyanne: Get up!

Jessica: But I'm tired!

Shyanne: We have stuff to do today!

Jessica: Like?

Shyanne: Bake cookies, we are going to the Water Park, and uhmm I want a sandwich.

Jessica: Make your own sandwich!

Shyanne: But I want your sandwiches! You always make them for me.

Jessica: Where are the guys?

Shyanne: Rubbing Jakes Grandma's feet

Jessica: Ewww Why?

Shyanne: So she will take us to the water park

Jessica: Ohh.

Shyanne: Yeah now get your ass in that kitchen and make me a sandwich. Then bake cookies

Jessica: Why am I baking cookies?

Shyanne: So we don't have to rub Jake's Grandmas feet.

Jessica :( Standing up) I like baking cookies

Shyanne: Figured.

Jessica: You're helping. Or I'm not making you a sandwich.

Shyanne stands up and walks into the kitchen with Jessica. They whip up the dough and place them in the oven 15 minutes later they have 2 dozen cookies. After they finished they cleaned up their mess and the boys came down stairs.

Jake: That was so gross

Cody: Agree- COOKIE!

Cody runs over and takes a cookie

Jake: Please tell me you washed your hands.

Cody goes to take a bite of the cookie but sets it down

Cody: Ewww Grandma feet and Cookies don't mix

Jake: Are you two almost done playing wifey?

Shyanne: Almost we just have to wash these

Jake: Good it's about time I ge-

Jakes front door opened Shyanne looks at him confused he shrugs

?: Jake! Jake where are you? I brought your-

Jake: In the kitchen Grandpa!

An old man walks into the kitchen

Jake's Grandpa: Oh I didn't know you had guests

Jake: Yeah this is Shyanne (points at Shyanne)

Shyanne: Hi

Jake: And this is Jessica my girlfriend (he pulls her super close trying to make Shyanne jealous)

Jessica: Hey umm

Jake's Grandpa: Donald but you ladies can call me Don or Donny

Jake: Grandpa!

Jake's Grandpa: I remember back in the day, when I was just a young lad much like yourself, I used to invite beautiful girls over as well. Only we went upstairs for a little-

Jake: Grandpa! What were you here for?

Jessica: Jake! Don't be rude! I want to hear your Grandpa's stories!

Shyanne: yeah Jake your grandpa is awesome!

Jake's Grandpa: American accents? So you must be American girls. I remember my first time with an American girl they will teach you a thing or tw-

Jake: Grandpa! What do you need?

Jake's Grandpa: I came to drop off you're-

Jake: Oh! That! Put it in my bedroom

Jake's Grandpa walks upstairs into Jakes room and then comes back down stairs

Jake's Grandpa: Well I better get going

Jake: Bye!

Shyanne: It was great meeting you

Jessica: Yeah see you again maybe?

Jake's Grandpa: It would be an honor

He leaves and Cody smiles

Cody: Jake, what did your Grandpa bring you?

Jake: Nothing!

Shyanne: Why did you have to be such a bastard to your Grandpa?

Jake: Because, he was being weird!

Shyanne: I think he was being nice.

Jake: That's only because he called you beautiful

Jessica: that's more than we will ever get out of you

Jake: If you say my name in bed, I will call you beautiful

Jessica: Jake!

Shyanne: Don't act like you haven't

Jessica: Shyanne!

Cody: CODY!

Jake glares at him

Cody: What everyone else got their name said I just wanted to feel special

Shyanne: Jess, help me with these dishes

Jessica and Shyanne start on the dishes while Jake sits on the floor behind them

Cody: Jake what are you doing?

Jake: Enjoying my view.

Shyanne: Enjoy it while it lasts because that's all you're going to see

Jake: Jessica kinda looks like a maid, I've always fantas-

Jessica: Enough!

Cody sits next to Jake. Jake whispers something in Cody's ear

Cody: OHH ok!

Jessica: What are you doing? Seriously?

Jake: Noticing that your hair spray is wearing off

She pulls her dress down a little and turns around

Jessica: YOU'RE RECORDING THIS?

Jake puts his phone down

Jake: No. Not anymore

Shyanne: What's wrong with him?

Jessica runs over and trys to take the phone from Jake

Jake: Actually stay right there

Jessica :( not moving) Why?

Jake: I like my current view a little bit better

Jessica: And what would that be?

Jake: Still wearing that strapless bra I see

Jessica: I feel so violated again!

Jake: Go upstairs and I can violate you some more

Shyanne :( Turning around) Come on Jessi, dishes are done let's go get ready

Jessica: Coming!

Shyanne: You two get ready too! I want to go so bad!

Jessica and Shyanne run upstairs. Shyanne got changed into her white and coral striped bikini with white shorts and an aqua tank top. Jessica changes into her white and green splatter paint bikini with black shorts and a pink tank top. They slip on their flip flops and walk down stairs.

Jessica: I look like a slut!

Shyanne: Haha shut up

The boys came down stairs. Cody was wearing dark blue board shorts with light blue flames and a light blue v-neck with black shades. Jake was wearing white board shorts with a big red DC sign on the leg. He was wearing a red v-neck.

Jake: Ready?

Shyanne: Hell yeah!

Cody: White water world here we come!

Jake: Grandma! We are ready!

Jake's Grandma comes down stairs

Jake's Grandma: Sunscreen?

Jake :( Lying) we put it on.

Jake's Grandma: Well let's get going.

* * *

><p>They got to White Water World and yet again the boys were too scared to get on anything.<p>

Shyanne: fine I will just call Schrader

Jake: No that bastard isn't invited

Jessica: Well I'm not getting on the water slide alone so if you want I can call Olaf.

Cody: No anything but that!

Shyanne: Well then grow a pair and let's go!

Cody: No! It's scary!

Jessica: Fine

She took off her tank top handed it to Shyanne and walked over to some hot guys

Cody: So not cool!

Jake: Not cool? That's my girl flirting with some guys!

Shyanne: Well you both grow a pair!

Jake: Trust me I have a pair want to see?

Shyanne: What the hell's wrong with you? I have a boyfriend!

Cody: A boyfriend that cheated on you!

Shyanne: That's what make up sex is for!

Cody: If you get hurt again, I'm not helping you out.

Shyanne: The only one that has been getting hurt, is you. I swear, you are gonna have no brain left if you keep hurting yourself.

Jessica came skipping back singing.

Jessica: Before you had a boyfriend….

Cody: (with astonishment) you're singing my song that wrote for…never mind.

Jessica: Yeah, it's really catchy!

Jake: So, what happened?

Jessica: Oh, I just got a couple numbers and stuff.

Jake: You sure came back quickly.

Jessica: Yeah, I just wante-

Shyanne: They asked you to flash you're boobs, didn't they?

Jessica: Yes!

Jake: Oh my god, did you?

Cody: Who wants to go on the waterslide?

Shyanne: Me!

Jessica: I wanna go on the water coaster!

Jake: Me too!

Cody: Okay then, me and Shyanne will go on the waterslide and we will meet you guys back here okay?

Jessica: (disappointed) Sounds like a plan.

* * *

><p>Jake: (walking) so, can I record your ass again?<p>

Jessica: NO! Go suck one!

Jake: I'm not that way, I like babes not dudes.

Jessica: Shit!

Jake: What?

Jessica: I left my tank top with Shy!

Jake: (perverted like) It's not a bad view though.

Jessica: Shut up Jake! Is there ever a time when you aren't perverted.

Jake: (thinking really hard) Hmmmmmmmm…NOPE!

Jessica: No wonder Shyanne isn't getting jealous.

Jake: What? She's not getting jealous? I thought it was working!

Jessica: It is for me, Cody wrote a song for me!

Jake: How do you know it's about you?

Jessica: I…I…I HAVE CONNECTIONS!

Jake: Shyanne told you didn't she?

Jessica: Pretty much, yeah.

Jake: So, she's not jealous?

Jessica: Afraid not.

Jake: (kicking a pole) GOD DAMMIT!

Jessica: Jake, there are little kids around. You look like you're high.

Jake: Let's just go.

* * *

><p>Shyanne: So, you played you're song to Jessica?<p>

Cody: Yeah, do you think she knows it's about her?

Shyanne: (thinking back and feeling guilty) Uhhhh…nah!

Cody: She likes it though, so that's good?

Shyanne: Don't ask me!

Cody: Do you think that she'll dump Jake anytime soon?

Shyanne: I don't know, but if she does, then don't have sex with her for like a week or so. Unless you want Jakey's sloppy seconds, that's fine too.

Cody: (looking mortified) do you think they are making out right now?

Shyanne: I don't know, Cody!

Cody: Oh my god, I'm riding the next ride with her….wait, you called Jake, Jakey.

Shyanne: Yeah, so?

Cody: Would you ever cheat on Schrader with Jake?

Shyanne: NO! Schrader is so sweet and Jake is such a god damn pervert. Not good boyfriend material.

Cody: Smart girl! You like him though, don't you?

Shyanne: No…maybe a little…...SHUT UP!

Cody: Knew it!

Shyanne: Oh shut up, Cody. Let's just go on the damn waterslide.

Cody: Right behind you sister!

* * *

><p>Jessica: Jake, you are sitting in front of me.<p>

Jake: WHY?

Jessica: I'm not letting you sit behind me and undo my bathing suit, that's why!

Jake: Dammit, it's like you read my mind.

Jessica: That is why Shyanne will never like you.

Jake: So what if I like ass and boobs! Is she really into that guy Schrader, he is such a-

Jessica: Good boyfriend? Yeah, I know. She does like him, more than you by the looks of it.

Jake: GOD-

Jessica: No kicking anything Jake, you might end up kicking your own manhood.

Jake: (getting in front) shut up.

Jessica: (sitting behind him) Now, enjoy the ride. (Slapping him on the back really hard)

Jake: WHAT THE FUCK?

* * *

><p>Shyanne and Cody: (walking to the meet up spot) THAT WAS FUN!<p>

They saw Jessica and Jake walking to the meet up spot also.

Cody: (flailing his arms around like a mad man) JESSICA, JAKE, OVER HERE! WE ARE RIGHT HERE!

Shyanne: Cody, you know what will really make Jessica crazy with happiness?

Cody: What?

Shyanne: Rap Nicki Minaj!

Cody: Hee hee hee! Let's do it!

Both: I came up in it a little bit self centered, but did I kill a queen-

Jessica: OH MY GOD! Alexander McQueen's, got that wrist on glow, the bottles is on po, got that-

Jake: WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?

Jessica: (turning around and gasping) Jake, you are THE worst boyfriend ever!

Jake: (whispering) Fake boyfriend…make up sex?

Jessica: Exactly what I said before, that's why she doesn't like you.

Jake: Hey, she was the one that said it first.

Jessica: But, she was explaining.

Jake: BUT, she had make up sex with Schrader!

Jessica: He's her boyfriend.

Jake: And I'm yours!

Jessica: FALSE!

Cody: (still flailing his arms) what?

Jessica: Nothing!

Shyanne: What next guys?

Cody: Ooh ooh ooh PICK ME ooh ooh PICK ME PLEASE!

Shyanne: (sighing) Yes, Cody?

Cody: I wanna go on the Ferris wheel with Jessica! (A/n: yes, there is a Ferris wheel there)

Jessica: (smiling) what?

Jake: WHAT? This is no-

Jessica: Jake shut up, I wanna go on the Ferris wheel with Cody.

Jake: WHAT?

Cody: You do? (Nudges Shyanne and whispers to her) See, she still thinks I'm sexy!

Shyanne: (whispering back and smiling) Yeah, until Jake gets a hold of your beautiful face.

Cody: Awwwh, you think my face is beautiful?

Shyanne: Totally, but remember that if Jake gets a hold of it, it will no longer be beautiful.

Cody: (holding his face) ME…NO…WANT…UGLY….FACE!

Shyanne: Calm yourself and go before Jessica thinks you are crazy and changes her mind.

Cody: Good idea, bye! (Leaves with Jessica)

* * *

><p>Jake: Sooo<p>

Shyanne :( running away) I'm fucking out of here

Jake :( Chasing after her) Where are you going? It's not that bad being alone with me is it?

After about a minute Shyanne loses him and she hid in a huge crowd of people waiting to get on a log ride.

* * *

><p>Jake: Where the hell is she?<p>

He spots a girl next to the slushie stand and he ran over and smacked her ass.

Jake: You thought you could hide from me?

The girl turned around and it definatley wasn't Shy. She smacked Jake across the face.

Girl: Who the hell are you?

Jake: Oh shit, you are defiantly not Shyanne. She has a much better ass than you.

Girl: What the hell is that supposed to mean. (slapping him again and running off)

Jake: Nice meeting you too!

* * *

><p>Cody: Ready?<p>

Jessica: Yeah!

Cody: OMG WE ARE NEXT!

Jessica: Calm down I know

Cody: I'm sooooooooo excited!

Jessica: Calm

Cody: What if we get stuck at the top?

Jessica: What if I yell your name?

Cody: Shutting up

They got on the Ferris wheel

Cody: This is so much fun!

Jessica: it hasn't even started yet

Cody: I knew that

Jessica: Cody you are so mental.

Cody: I resent that!

Jessica: So exactly why did you want to get on the Ferris Wheel with me?

Cody: COME ON MAN! Hurry up!

Just as Cody said that the Ferris wheel started moving

Jessica: Cody answer me!

Cody: Mmm it smells like cotton candy you want cotton candy? I want cotton candy.

Jessica: CODY! Please answer me

Cody: Yes I do want cotton candy

Jessica: Be like that

She looks away from Cody

Cody: Don't ignore me!

Jessica: hey! Look there's Jake!

Cody: Where is Shy?

Jessica: Maybe someone kidnapped her

Cody: Don't say things like that! What if she really did get kidnapped? Then you would be stuck with me and Jake. Then I will be prisoner to your girly clothes! Like Olaf!

Jessica: Olaf is hot!

Cody: what is that suppose to mean?

Jessica: Exactly what I said

Cody: So are you breaking up with Jake?

Jessica: Don't know you want me too?

Cody: A little bi- Wait why does it matter?

Jessica: I don't know Cody what does it mean?

Cody: What does that even mean?

Jessica: Think about it

* * *

><p>They got off the ferris wheel and met up with Jake<p>

Jessica: Where's Shyanne?

Jake: Don't know!

Cody: What do you mean you don't know?

Jake: She ran away from me!

Jessica: We need to find her like now!

Jake: Why?

Jessica: She has my tank top and my bikini top is loose

Jake: (deviously) I can fix it for you

Jessica: Same way you fixed bra? I'm good!

Cody: What is he talking about?

Jessica: You don't even want to know

Jessica pulled out her phone and dialed a number

"So It's over yeah were through so ima"

Jessica: Anyone else hear that?

Cody: Over here

Cody walked away and came back with Shyanne

Jessica: Where were you?

Shyanne: (Pointing at Jake) Hiding from it!

Cody: Don't blame you

Jake: Dude!

* * *

><p>)<p>

They spent 3 more hours at the water park before going home

Shyanne: I'm taking a shower and Jake I will kill you if you even think about going in our room

Jake: Don't worry I have my own little sex toy I will be playing with (winks at Jessica)

Jessica: Not happening!

Jake: Aww! Why? You owe me! You kicked me in the balls

Jessica: I'm not having this conversation

Shyanne goes back into there room and takes a shower while Jessica sits on the couch and watches the boys play Football on the X-box

Jake: you can't do that!

Cody: Yes I can!

Jake: That is such a penalty!

Cody: this isn't hockey!

Jessica: Shut up!

Jake: I want to see you play this. It's way harder than C.O.D

Jessica: Move over

She takes the control from Cody and plays with Jake. She gets a touch down

Jessica: ( Throwing the controller) Snap son! What now?

Jake: Shut up!

Jessica: I totally just beat you!

Jake: Just go make me a sandwich

Jessica: Make your own sandwich

Jake: Part of the deal was that you would make me a sandwich

Jessica: Oh didn't I tell you?

Jake: tell me what?

Jessica: I'm breaking up with you

Cody: (Jumping up and down) Finally! I knew it!

Jake: What? Why?

Jessica: you are the worst boyfriend I have ever had!

Jake: Can we at least be sex buddies?

Jessica: I'm going to my room

She walks upstairs and opens the door

Shyanne: (Yelling from the bathroom) Jake if that's you I'm going to kill you!

Jessica: Calm down

Shyanne: Oh it's only you

Just as she said that there door opened

Jessica: JAKE? What are you doing?

He ignored her and walked into the bathroom where Shyanne had a towel wrapped around her and was brushing her hair

Shyanne: get the fuck out!

He hugged her from behind

Jake: Want to go to my bedroom?

Shyanne: What's wrong with you? Go fuck your girlfriend leave me alone!

Jake: She dumped me!

Shyanne: Way to go Jess!

Jessica: I break so many hearts! Olaf now Jake!

Shyanne: Don't forget Cody!

Shyanne: If you don't get off me I'm going to

Jake: Going to what?

Shyanne kicked him in the balls

Jake: WHAT THE FUCK

He fell to the ground

Jessica: Haha Dumb ass

Jake: I'm done with you two! You bring way more pain then pleasure!

He stands up and limps out

Shyanne: If he comes back in I swear he is going to loose his manhood

*3 HOURS LATER*

Jessica is jumping on her bed with Iyiyi deluxe edition blasting in the background. And the base is literally shaking their room Cody comes in

Cody: OH THAT'S WHAT THAT IS!

Shyanne: IT'S REALLY ANNOYING!

Jessica: REALLY BECAUSE I LOVE THIS SONG!

Cody: OMG SHE LOVES MY SONG!

Shyanne: NOT SUPRISING DUDE!

Cody: JESSICA?

Jessica: WHAT?

Cody: CAN I TALK TO YOU?

Jessica: (jumping off her bed) SURE!

She follows Cody into the hall

Jessica: You want me to turn my music down?

Cody: No that's fine

Jessica: What then?

Cody: Jake told me how you were fake dating him

Jessica: Oh that sorry Abbey just made me so nuts!

Cody: I didn't mean to

Jessica: That's fine but since we are telling the truth here Shyanne told me about the song you wrote for me

Cody: Oh that

Jessica: yeah

Cody: Sorry

Jessica: For what that's so sweet

Cody: really?

Jessica: Yes!

Cody: So I was thinking if you like me we should

Jessica: K

Cody: Awesome

Jessica: Want to "Watch a movie"

Cody: Yes! I will go get Jake!

Jessica goes back in her room

Jessica: Come on Shy! We are going to watch a movie! Oh By the way I'm now dating Cody!

Shyanne: Coming and can you stay single for 5 minutes?

Jessica: It's been like 3 hours!

Shyanne roles her eyes and they both do down stairs where the guys have the movie "It" Already set up

Jessica: you so planned this didn't you?

Shyanne: Those bastards! I'm not watching this!

Jessica: Don't leave me!

Shyanne: Fine but only for you!

Cody: Jessica! Come sit over here!

*30 MINUTES LATER*

Jessica and Cody are making out.

Jake: Ohh I remember those times with Jessica

Jessica:(pulling away from Cody) I never touched you (continues to make out with Cody)

Shyanne: GET A ROOM!

Jake: Why wouldn't she do that with me? I want to get a room with her

Cody:(pulling away) get your own! (Continues to make-out with Jessica)

Jessica and Cody end up rolling on the floor

Shyanne: The second you guys start taking off your clothes I'm out of here!

Jake: This is soooooo not fair! Why does he get some ass he wasn't kicked in the balls!


	18. Chapter 18

Jessica and Cody end up rolling on the floor

Shyanne: The second you guys start taking off your clothes I'm out of here!

Jake: This is soooooo not fair! Why does he get some ass he wasn't kicked in the balls!

* * *

><p>It's around 8 in the evening. Jessica and Shyanne are sitting in their room talking<p>

Shyanne: OMG! Idea!

Jessica: Tell me!

Shyanne: We need a GNO!

Jessica: Totally!

Shyanne pulls out her laptop and starts typing

Jessica: what are you doing?

Shyanne: one minute

Jessica: Uhh!

Shyanne: Aha!

Jessica: What? Tell me I need to know!

Shyanne: We are going to an under 18 club tonight!

Jessica: yes! and we can dress all nutty like!

Shyanne: You mean slutty?

Jessica: Put it however you want

Shyanne: Oh my God i'm so excited! Call a cab now! I need to change!

Jessica picking up her phone and calls a cab. Shyanne changes into black tight strapless dress Black pumps with a bow on the toe. Jessica changes into a short black skirt with a pink croptop that cuts off about an inch above her waist line and black converse. Shyanne straightens her hair and puts it in a ponytail. Jessica Waves her hair. They go down stairs and try to sneak past the boys who are playing Call of Duty.

Jake: Woah woah woah

Cody: What?

Jake: It's way to quiet

The boys turn around and see Jessica and Shyanne. Their eyes nearly fell out of there heads

Cody: Wh-Wh-Where are we go-go-going?

Jake just sat there staring

Jessica: Umm Girls night out

Cody: I wanna go!

Shyanne: Girls night out! Not Girls and Cody night out!

Cody: But you both look... So so so I don't even know what to say

Shyanne: Jake are you going to say anything? Or just let your eyes pop out of your head

Jake: Holy shit.

Shyanne: Anything less pervert-

DING DONG

Cody: Who is that?

Shyanne: Babysitter

Jake: Babysitter?

Jessica opens the front door and let's Jake's Grandpa in

Jake: What? My Grandpa

Shyanne:(walking out the door) Well we gotta go!

Jessica:(following her) Bye!

Cody: Don't forget your not single!

They walk out the front door where the cab is waiting they give him the address and he drops them off

Shyanne: This is going to be so much fun!

They open the front door there is blasting and strobe lights. They have been talking to some guys for about 10 minutes when someone pulls Jessica over

Jessica: Oh. Hey!

Olaff: Hey Bay-bee!

Jessica: SHYANNE!

Shyanne walks over Jessica mouths to Shyanne "Help me"

Shyanne: Uhmm Olaff what are you doing here?

Olaff: I wanted to see my Bay-bee!

Shyanne: She has a boyfriend

Olaff: Oh she called me her boyfriend?

Shyanne: No Cody!

Olaff: Her brother? No No No you lying!

Jessica: No that's my boyfriend

Olaff: I don't think so!

Jessica spent the next two hours running from Olaff.

* * *

><p>Someone puts there hands over Shyanne's eyes<p>

Shyanne: Jessica! Stop

?: You wish I was Jessica!

She turns around and see's Schrader

Shyanne: Oh can't talk Girls night no boys

Schrader: No fair look at Jessica she is flirting with that uhm

Shyanne: Olaf? Yeah no she is running from him

They watch Jessica duck behind a group of people

Schrader: Are you sure you don't have 5 minutes

Shyanne: No it's getting late i should really head back

Schrader: text me?

Shyanne: Yeah sure

Shyanne walks over and drags Jessica out of the club

Jessica: Aww do we really have to go?

Shyanne: Trust me we do!

*45 minutes later*

The girls are in their bedroom talking

Shyanne: Want to go swimming in Jake's pool?

Jessica: hell no!

Shyanne: Why?

Jessica: i want to go skinny dipping

Shyanne: Yes! Lets go

They jump up take off their clothes and wrap up in a towel

Shyanne: we should seriously bring out bathing suits though

Jaessica: Why?

Shyanne: So Jake dose-

Jessica: Ohh makes sense

They grab their bathing suits and sneak past the guys who are half asleep on the couch. They drop ther towel and jump into the pool still holding their bathing suits. They swim around for about 10 minutes when Jake comes outside.

Jake: Oh my god You two are Holy shit!

Jessica: We arent doing anything!

Jake: I have to go change! Don't move I will be right back

Jake runs back into the house the girls scrambble to get out of the pool and wrap towels around them just as Cody came out

Cody: Why was Jake in such a- You two aren't wearing any clothes

Shyanne:(walking inside) Good observation I'm going to go put some clothes on. I will let you two um do your stuff

Cody: Thanks Shy!

Jessica:(following Shyanne) Cody! You have been spending way to much time with Jake

Jake:(passing Shyanne and Jessica) Aww! Cody! You ruined it!

Jake grabbed Shyanne and Jessica's arms

Shyanne:(pulling away) What the hell?

Jake: Where you two lezzin-

Jessica: Fuck No!

They both walk back up to their bedroom Shyanne changes into her hello kitty shorts and matching tee shirt. Jessica puts on a oversized Walk-A-Thon tee shirt that almost reaches past her knees. They both sit on their beds

Shyanne: I think I might break up with Schrader

Jessica: What why? He is like amazing boyfriend material and he is hot!

Shyanne: I don't know...

Jessica: I think he is good for you

Shyanne: how?

Jessica: He is so sweet and you deserve someone who isn't a total bastard

Shyanne:(sighing) True but I just don't know

Jessica:(standing up) Well good luck with that

Shyanne: Where are you going?

Jessica: To sleep with Cody

Shyanne: Psh HAHAHAAA!

Jessica: Not that way!

Shyanne: don't fall out of his bed screaming

Jessica:(in a sarcastic mocking tone) Haha so funny!

She walks out of the bedroom and down stairs where the boys are still Playing Call of Duty

Jessica: Cody, I'm tired! Come to bed with me!

Cody: Really?

Jessica: Yes I need someone to snuggle with!

Jake: She never snuggled with me!

Cody:(Setting down his controller running over and flinging Jessica over his shoulder) Have fun with that Jake!

Jessica: Haha put me down!

Cody:(Walking upstairs) Once your in my bed

He sets her on his bed and gets on the otherside of her

Jessica:(Snuggling up with him) I'm cold

Cody:(Pulling the blankets over them) We can fix that

Jessica: haha good night!

They both fall asleep

* * *

><p>Shyanne: don't fall out of his bed screaming<p>

Jessica:(in a sarcastic mocking tone) Haha so funny!

Jessica walks out and Shyanne sits there staring at Schraders phone number

Shyanne:(Throwing her phone) Uhh! Why do guys have to be so difficult?

Jake comes in

Jake: Hey pal! wanna snuggle?

Shyanne: Jake, so not in the mood!

Jake: But, but they are snuggling! And I am all lonely like! It's just not fair!

Shyanne: Get out!

Jake: Is there something you want to talk about?

Shyanne: No!

Jake: Dr. Jakey is here for you

Shyanne: I'm fine!

Jake: Are you sure? You look like you need a hug.

Shyanne: Yeah because I'm going to take relationship advice from you!

Jake: Aha! I knew it was Schrader what did that bastard do tou you? I knew he was evil!

Shyanne: Jake! Shut up and get out!

Jake:(walking over to Shyanne) Come on babe, Its ok Jake is here for you

Shyanne: I'm fine!

Jake: It's ok let it all out I'm here for you

Shyanne: You don't give up do you?

Jake: No. Now tell me about your issues

Shyanne: I'm going to kill you

Jake: Fine. I won't be your psychiatrist

Shyanne: Such a big word for such a tiny brain

Jake: Cute

Shyanne: Jake please just leave I'm going to bed

Jake: Maybe I should join you

Shyanne: No it's ok

Jake:(Walking out) Uhh! You are no fun!

Shyanne sighs and lays down on her bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning Jessica wakes up in Cody's bed. He is still sleeping Shyanne comes in his bedroom.<p>

Shyanne: Psst! Jessica Psst!

Jessica: What?

Shyanne: I have something to show you. It's important!

Jessica: I can't! He is all like wrapped around me

Shyanne:(walking over) This kid is a pain in the ass

Shyanne prys Cody's arm from around Jessica.

Jessica:(Standing up) Thanks

Cody:(All sleepy like) Jess, Where are you going?

Jessica: I'll be back I promise

Jessica and Shyanne walk into their room

Jessica: What is it?

Shyanne:(sitting on her bed and pulling her laptop on her lap) Look at this

Jessica sits next to Shyanne and looks at the laptop

Jessica: OMG! Aww! That is soo cute!

Shyanne: I know right go through the rest

She takes the laptop and flips through pictures. Cody comes in

Cody: What's going on in here

Jessica: You have a freckle on your butt?

Cody:(Covering his butt) How do you know that?

Jessica: You were such a cute baby!

Shyanne: He was!

Cody:(Walks over and sits next them) What are you doing? No! Stop looking at those!

Jessica: No I don't have too! there on Fcaebook!

Shyanne: haha we win!

Cody:(grabbing the laptop) No give me that

Shyanne:(Grabbing it back) Cody! Stop!

Jessica: Stop fighting!

Cody:(grabbing Jessica's arm) Let's go back to bed

Jessica: Fine! But I'm going through those when I come back

Jessica and Cody both go back to Cody's room

Shyanne: Idiots.

* * *

><p>Jessica and Cody go back to his room and sit on his bed. He pulls her onto his lap<p>

Cody: Want to go back to bed?

Jessica: No

Cody: What do you want to do then?

Jessica: do you have a sharpie?

Cody: Yeah but it's going to cost you

Jessica:(Getting off his lap) Later get me the sharpie

Cody:(Eyeballing her) hmm

Jessica: Please

Cody:(Standing up and going through his suit case) Here

She takes the sharpie and draws a mustache on her finger

Cody:(Taking the sharpie) I want one!

he drew a mustache on his finger and put it up to his face

Cody: This is soo awesome!

Jesica:(Putting her finger up to her face) Let's go bug Shy!

* * *

><p>Jessica and Cody both go back to Cody's room<p>

Shyanne: Idiots.

She starts up a conversation with her friend jessel On Facebook

**Shyanne: Hey!**

**Jessel: Hey! How's the "friend"**

**Shyanne: I think I'm going to break up with him**

**Jessel: Why? You said you really liked him!**

**Shyanne: I know I know but still I just don't know it's hard to explain**

**Jessel: I don't get you**

**Shyanne: Me either**

**Jessel: Did you two umm...**

**Shyanne: Yeah...**

**Jessel: was it fun? Did he pull your hair? Did you like it?**

**Shyanne: JESSEL!**

Jessica and Cody came in

Jessica: heyo!

Shyanne: what are you two doing?

Cody: Bugging you

Jessica walks over with her finger mustache and start poking Shyanne

Cody: Lalalalalalaalaaaa!

Shyanne: SHUT UP!

Jessica: Red white and blue Schrader kissed you! Took you to the movies and undressed you!

Shyanne: Nuh uh! More like my bedroom

Jessica and Cody: red white and blue Schrader kissed you! took you to your bedrrom and undressesd you!

Shyanne: Go bug Jake!

Cody: good idea!

Jessica and Cody walk out and into Jake's room

* * *

><p><strong>Jessel: was it fun? Did he pull your hair? Did you like it<strong>

**Shyanne: JESSEL!**

**Jessel: Jeeeze i was just curious**

**Jessel: Shy you there?**

**Shyanne: Sorry Jess was being well Jess**

**Jessel: Oh it's all good, how is that mental lady BTW?**

**Shyanne: Hmm lets see she dated Cody, Then fake dated Jake, and now is dating Cody again. She has a stalker, almost always has her tounge down Cody's throat. And apparently looks like a maid.**

**Jessel: Sounds like Jessica. Who is Jake?**

**Shyanne: Oh yeah he is this guy I know really perverted almost as perverted as you**

**Jessel: and you all stay in the same house?**

**Shyanne: yeah?**

**Jessel: Same room? same bed?**

**Shyanne: JESSEL! no!**

**Jessel: Is he atleast cute?**

**Shyanne: It's complicated**

**Jessel: it's a simple question is he cute?**

**Shyanne: Well gotta go! Going surfing!**

Shyanne logged out of chat and went to find Jessica

* * *

><p>Jessica and Cody walk out and into Jake's room. Jake is sleeping<p>

Jessica:(walking over to Jake) GET UP BARBIE!

Cody: Barbie?

Jake:(Throwing a pillow at her) Shut up! I'm sleeping

Jessica: Shut up isn't a nice word!

Jake: fine! Fuck you!

Jessica climbs onto his bed and starts jumping on it

Jake: Another slumber party? Yay!

Jessica:(Still jumping) Hell no! Come on Cody Jump with me

Cody starts jumping on Jake's bed

Jake: You are such bitches!

Cody: Jake! Get up!

Jake: No! Why?

Shyanne came in

Shyanne: Jess we sho- am I interuptting something

Jessica: No Jake is just boring!

Jake: No but you could be. We could have a threesome or if you want to include Cody a four-

Shyanne: Jake! It's not happening!

Jessica: Shy what's up?

Shyanne: Come here!

Jessica and Shyanne walk into the hall

Shyanne: we should go surfing

Jessica: I can't surf

Shyanne: that's why we learn

Jessica: those retards are the worst teachers in the world

Shyanne: we can go on our own

Jessica: Let me just go tell Cody

Shyanne: no! They will want to come say your going out with me

Jessica: Shyanne: i love you but I'm just not that way

Shyanne:(Pushing her into Jake's room) Oh you know what I mean!

Cody: Everything ok?

She walks over and hugs Cody

Jessica: yeah we are just um going out

Cody: Where?

Jessica: out

Jake: Oh Cody day two and she is already bored of you! She is so meeting Olaf!

Cody: what?

Jessica: No! Shyanne just needs help

Jake: I know she turned down this. There has to be something wrong with her

Jessica:(kissing Cody on a cheek) I will be back

She walks out and Shyanne is already changed

Jessica: Jake asked you out?

Shyanne: No

Jessica: He said you turned him down

Shyanne: Hmm weird

Jessica: Whatever, let's go.

Jessica gets dressed and they grab Cody and Jake's surfboards. They walk out the door with no trouble.

* * *

><p>The girls run into the ocean and Jessica tries too early to stand up and falls.<p>

Jessica: Ughh, this is never going to work.

Shyanne: You stood up to early, so try again.

?: You just have to time it right!

They look over to see a guy about 2 years older than speaked with a high-ish tone.

Jessica: I don't like timing!

?: Well, just count to 8, then you stand up.

Shyanne: Who are you?

?: My apologies, my name is Daniel.

Jessica: I'm Jessica.

Shyanne: I'm Shyanne.

Daniel: Do you ladies believe in gay rights?

Shyanne: Of course!

Jessica: Hecks yes, gay people are awesome!

Daniel: I'm openly gay, it's good to meet people who believe in gay rights.

Shyanne: Ha ha, Jessica listen to Daniel's advice and try to at least get the timing right.

Jessica: Worth a shot.

She tried counting and stood up on 8, but she fell again.

Jessica: It didn't work!

Shyanne: But at least you got the timing right!

Daniel: It takes time, but be patient.

Shyanne: Thats not something that she's good at.

Jessica: Shut up! I'm gonna go call Cody.

They all go to shore and tan for a bit and Jessica calls Cody.

**Cody: Hello?**

**Jessica: Don't you have caller i.d?**

**Cody: Of course I do babe, pshhhh!**

**Jessica: So, what are you and Jake up to?**

**Cody: Well i'm eating corn and Jake is having some colorful conversation's with people on Call of Duty.**

**Jessica: Is he really? And corn?**

**Cody: Yes corn! I love corn!**

**Jessica: I thought you loved cereal!**

**Cody: Jake won't let me have any! It saddens me!**

**Jessica: Umm, do you wanna go on a date later or something?**

**Cody: Why are you asking me that? YES!**

**Jessica: Yay! I'm bringing Schrader and Shy!**

**Cody: Bu..bu..but WHY?**

**Jessica: Please for me?**

**Cody: Aww, fine!**

**Jessica: Yay! Get ready then!**

**Cody: Wait, where are you?**

**Jessica: Nowhere...**

**Cody: Is that a guy talking in the backround?**

**Jessica: It's Shyanne's friend.**

**Cody: Oh my god, it's Olaf isn't it? **

**Jessica: Co-**

**Cody: I thought you didn't like him! **

**Jessica: Co-**

**Cody: I thought that you love me! **

**Jessica: CODY!**

**Cody: I'm so confused! I want my daddy!**

**Jessica: CODY CALM YOURSELF!**

**Cody: How can I, when you are cheating on me with Olaf?**

**Jessica: I'm not with Olaf.**

**Cody: LIES!**

**Jessica: Cody..you are being irrational.**

**Cody: I have the right to be irrational!**

**Jessica: You are being out of line here.**

**Cody: My girl is out shaking her bon-bons for some betwinkled freak!**

**Jessica: Cody, Olaf isn't even here! Calm yourself and quit accusing me! Now get ready for date night or else!**

**Cody: Or else what?**

**Jessica: I will dump you if you don't stop this.**

**Cody: NO! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T DUMP ME! I LOVE YOU! I CAN'T GO DOWN LIKE THIS!**

**Jake: (in the backround) Cody, shut up!**

**Jessica: Now get ready!**

**Cody: Okay okay! Bye!**

**Jessica: Buh-bye!**

Shyanne: What the hell is up with Cody?

Jessica: He thinks that Daniel here, is Olaf.

Daniel: Who's Olaf?

Shyanne: Some betwinkled, blonde, tall-ish person who is in love with Jessica and calls her BAY-BEE!

Daniel: So, you are the one he's dating!

Jessica: You know him?

Daniel: Yeah, we are best buds!

Shyanne: I don't believe this!

Daniel: Why not?

Shyanne: I have reasons.

Jessica: WE AREN'T DATING!

Daniel: He says you are and he also said you kissed him like yesterday or the day before.

Jessica: WE...ARE..NOT...DATING! I did kiss him, but it was only for a favor!

Daniel: Oh, well you and he would make a cute couple!

Jessica: (gagging) Nah!

Shyanne: She's dating Cody.

Daniel: I hope you both last a long time then!

Jessica: Me too.

Shyanne: So, why did you say my name and Schrader's?

Jessica: Ohh, you, me, Schrader, and Cody are going on a double date tonight!

Shyanne: I thought I told you, I was thinking about breaking up with him.

Jessica: I don't wanna go ALONE though!

Shyanne: Take Jake with you guys then.

Jessica: No, thats even worse!

Shyanne: Uggggghhh! FINE!

Jessica: Yay! I win!

Daniel: Can I help you both pick out what to wear?

Shyanne: Umm okay?

Jessica: Well since you are helping us, can you do us another favor?

Daniel: Anything!

Jessica: Do you babysit?

Daniel: Yeah sure, I babysit my little sister all the time!

Jessica: Well there's this guy we know and he needs to be babysat while we go on our date tonight, are you free?

Daniel: As a bird!

Jessica: His name is Jake!

Daniel: How old is he?

Shyanne: Mantally, around four years old. Physically, he's 14.

Daniel: Okay, i'm in!

Jessica and Shyanne: Yay!

Daniel: Should we go now?

Shyanne: Yeah.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with the boys:<p>

Jake: Cody, I have had enough of you're yelling!

Cody: I'm done yelling, I said that about five minutes ago!

Jake: You're yelling again!

Cody: Oh shut up. I'm getting ready for my date.

Jake: Date?

Cody: Yeah!

Jake: So, it's just me and Shyanne, alone tonight?

Cody: Did I mention that she and Schrader are coming too?

Jake: WHAT?

Cody: Well, later!

Jake hears the door open.

Shyanne: Hey, we're back!

Jessica: Cody, you better be getting ready up there!

Shyanne: (whispering to Daniel) Go upstairs, third floor, second door on the right.

He headed upstairs and the girls threw the boards at Jake.

Jake: DUDE?

Jessica: Hey!

Shyanne: Hey bro-hoe!

Jake: Bro-hoe?

Jessica: Yeah, so are you gonna have fun being here.

Jake: You guys are leaving me alone!

Shyanne: Oh, shhh your mouth.

They go upsatirs to get ready, Daniel already had some selections on their bed.

Jessica: You work fast.

Daniel: Yepp, now Jessica, I think you should try on this one first! (points to a red sparkly dress)

Jessica: Fine!

She put it on and automatically didn't want to wear it.

Jessica: I look like I belong on a Christmas tree!

Shyanne goes to the closet to get something. She came out with 2 green ornaments and stuck them in Jessica's ears.

Shyanne: No, now you look like you belong on a Christmas tree!

Jake walks in their room and gasps.

Jake: Dude, it's Mrs. Claus!

Jessica: Jake, get out!

Jake: I've been a bad boy this year, do you wanna punish me?

Jessica: JAKE!

Shyanne: Get out! We have to change!

Jake: (notices Daniel) Wait, she changed in front of you and not me? What has the world come to?

Shyanne: GET OUT!

Jake: Fine! (leaves)

Daniel: So, he's the one i'm babysitting?

Shyanne: Unfortunatley yes.

Daniel: He's a cutie!

Jessica: Oh, Jake is going to love this! Oh, stay away from my boyfriend please, you can have Jake.

Daniel: Don't worry hunny! Now Shyanne, this dress will show off your bon-bons, so Jessica's boyfriend called them on the phone. (pointing to a black dress)

Shyanne: No, I'm going to break up with Schrader soon, so...I kinda wanna be covered up a bit. I also wore a black dress yesterday.

Daniel: Awww, but if you wear it, then it gives him the message that he isn't gonna see these later.

Shyanne: I'll pass.

Jessica: Someone get these ornaments off of me!

Shyanne: Get them off yourself!

Jessica: Oh fine then!

Jessica tried on a pair of grey shorts, a black Cody Simpson shirt, and black converse.

Jessica: See now I like this!

Shyanne: Why the shirt

Jessica: It's fun! Cody will love it! So shut up!

Daniel: That's you're boyfriend?

Jessica: Yeah!

Daniel: He's not very cute for my taste.

Jessica: But Jake is, HAHA!

Shyanne put on white shorts, a grey spaghetti strap tank, a flannel with white, blue, and red squares on it. She also put on light blue converse.

Daniel: You both look amazing!

Shyanne: Ehhh.

Jessica: So, are you breaking up with him after the date or the next day?

Shyanne: After the date.

Jessica: Okay then, are you sure?

Shyanne: YES!

Jessica: Uhh...oh..okay.

Cody starts banging on their door.

Cody: Are you guys ready yet? Schrader's here too!

Jessica: Calm down Cody! Yes, we are ready!

Cody: Yay!

They opened the door and walked downstairs.

Schrader: You guys ready to go?

Jessica: Would we be down here if we weren't?

Cody: Lets go guys! (starts dragging Jessica out the door)

Jake: I hope you guys have fun! Thanks for leaving me here alone!

Jessica: You aren't being alone.

Jake: What?

Shyanne: We got you a babysitter!

Jake: Is she hot?

Jessica: Very!

Shyanne was texting Daniel to wait until we were officially gone, until he goes downstairs.

Jake: Nevermind then, don't come back so soon guys.

Shyanne and Jessica exchange a look.

They leave and they start walking down the street, Shyanne texted Daniel and told him it was time for him too meet Jake.

Jessica: So, were are we going?

Cody: They bowling alley!

Shyanne: I'm so gonna kick your asses!

Jessica: No, I am!

Schrader: No, me!

Cody: Bullshit, i'm the best bowler ever!

Shyanne: Now that is bullshit Cody.

Cody: You wanna bet?

Shyanne: Sure.

Cody: Okay, if I win over all of you, Jessica has to go skinny dipping with me, Shyanne has to kiss Jake, and Schrader has to cover himself entirely in syrup!

Shyanne: If I win, Cody has to makeout with Jake, Schrader has to eat a can of anchovies, and Jessica has to go in Jake's "haunted" attic.

Schrader: If I win, Shyanne has to kick Cody in the balls, Jessica has to hug Coney the Clown at the bowling alley, and Cody has to let Shyanne and Jessica eat all of his cookies.

Jessica: Do you want your manhood angled?

Shyanne: There is a clown there?

Schrader: Yeah, deal with it.

Cody: Kicked in the balls?

Jessica: Uggghh, if I win, Schrader has to get covered in food and act like a foodman, Cody has to run around the street in his underwear, flailing his arms everywhere and yelling "My name is Cody Simpson and i'm a pretty princess!", and Shyanne has to be Jake's maid for a day!

Shyanne: You are evil! I think I rubbed off on you!

Cody: Pretty princess?

Schrader: What up with me being involved with food in all of these?

Cody: Okay, so do we all have a deal?

All: Yes!

* * *

><p>Jake was sitting on the couch when his eyes were suddenly covered by a pair of hands.<p>

Jake: Oh, you must be the babysitter, come sit on Jakey's lap!

Daniel: Okay!

He goes to sit on Jake's lap and Jake starts freaking out.

Jake: Who are you?

Daniel: Your babysitter.

Jake: You look...

Daniel: (stricking a pose) Hot?

He was wearing gold spandex undies and an aqua afro.

Jake: Uh...uh..uh...

Daniel: So, are you ready to "get it on"?

Jake: What? Get away from me!

He runs into the kitchen and grabs a popsicle out of the fridge and waves it around like a deadly weapon.

Daniel: Oh, you like to use toys too?

Jake: (looking at it) Shit!


	19. Chapter 19

Daniel: Oh, you like to use toys too?

Jake: (looking at it) Shit!

* * *

><p>Cody: Okay, so do we all have a deal?<p>

All: Yes!

Schrader takes Shyanne hands and interlocks their fingers. Cody does the same with Jessica. They all walk to the bowling alley.

*SKIPPING TO HALF WAY THROUGH THE GAME*

Shyanne is in the lead with Schrader behind her, then Jessica and finally Cody.

Jessica: If Shyanne wins and you kiss Jake, I'm not kissing you for at least a week

Cody: WHAT? No fair! Shyanne! You're going down!

Shyanne: Good luck with that you're in last place!

Cody :( Picking up his bowling ball) Not for long!

Schrader: Yeah sure

Shyanne, Jessica, and Schrader watch as Cody gets a strike.

Cody :( Walking back proud) what now Shy?

Shyanne sticks her tongue out him and they finish playing

*SKIPPING TO END OF GAME*

Cody won, Shyanne came in second place, Schrader in third and Jessica was in last. They were all sitting at a table talking sipping milk shakes.

Cody: Haha! I won! Shyanne didn't!

Jessica: I hate bowling!

Shyanne: I have to kiss Jake?

Schrader: No! That's not cool!

Jessica: Shy? Wasn't there something you have to talk to Schrader about?

Shyanne: Oh that

Cody: Mm good luck

Schrader: What's going on?

Shyanne :( standing up) Come here

Schrader and Shyanne walk off into a corner

Cody: So you excited about ton-

?: Hello Bay-Bee!

Jessica :( looking over and seeing Olaf) Oh great

Cody: Dude! Go away!

Jessica: Let me handle this. Olaf can you come here please

Jessica and Olaf walk away from Cody

* * *

><p>Shyanne: Schrader… I think we should break up<p>

Schrader: What why? Did I do something wrong?

Shyanne: What? No you are like perfect

Schrader: If I'm perfect why would you want to break up?

Shyanne: Too perfect. I just don't deserve you.

Schrader: What? No you have it backwards

Shyanne: No please just try to understand

Schrader: I understand I just don't like it

Shyanne: I'm sorry but-

Schrader: Do we really have to?

Shyanne: Yeah it's just-

Schrader: Don't try to explain.

He walks away

* * *

><p>Jessica: Let me handle this. Olaf can you come here please<p>

Jessica and Olaf walk away from Cody

Jessica: Olaf, why are you here?

Olaf: I came to see my Bay-Bee! Now let us smooch!

Jessica: No. Olaf I have a boyfriend Cody

Olaf: Incest? With your brother? That's illegal I could be a much better influence on you (he winks)

Jessica: He isn't my brother! I don't have a brother!

Olaf: Sure you do, Cody remember?

Jessica: What? No! Wait here!

She walks over to Cody grabs him by the arm and pulls him over to Olaf

Olaf: Hello future brother in law and my BAY-BEE'S brother for now, you know only until the wedding!

Cody: What are you talk-

Jessica kissed Cody, and of course Cody kissed her back

Olaf: STOP THAT! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

Jessica :( Pulling away from Cody) Olaf? A little privacy?

Olaf :( Walking away) I'll be back! When you are done! I will be glad to take the seconds!

Jessica :( pulling away from Cody) Finally! He is gone

Cody: For now

Shyanne walked over

Jessica: Hey!

Shyanne: Hey, can we just go

Cody: Sure is everything ok?

Shyanne: Yeah actually better than I thought it would be

Jessica: Did you?

Shyanne: Yeah, can we please just go now?

Jessica :( interlocking her and Cody's hands) Sure

They walk back to Jake's house

Cody: HEY MAN WE'RE HOME!

No response

Shyanne: JAKE? YOU HERE?

No response

Jessica: JAKE! COME DOWN STAIRS! SHYANNE HAS TO KISS YOU!

Still no response

Shyanne: Let's go check his room

They all walk into Jake's room and see Daniel prancing around in silver sparkly spandex under wear and Jake cowering under his bed

Jake: HELP ME!

Cody: My eyes! They burn!

Shyanne and Jessica: Hahaha

Daniel: You guys we need a little privacy we are going to get it on!

Shyanne: Daniel you can leave now

Jessica: We don't need a babysitter anymore

Daniel: Aww! Do I have to go?

Cody: YES!

Jake :( Yelling from under the bed) Please just go!

Daniel :( picking up his clothes) Ok call me if you ever need another babysitter!

Jake :( Getting out from under his bed) No it's ok I think I would rather have a hot maid

Daniel: Oh! I can bring my maid outfit yes?

Jake: Just go!

Daniel leaves and Jake looks like he is going to murder the girls

Jessica: How was your home alone time?

Jake: terrible! You both owe me big time! I want you both in my bed now!

Shyanne: Haha not happening!

Jake: That is what you think

Cody: Shyanne has to kiss you!

Shyanne: Shh!

Jake: Oh really?

Jessica: Yes! He won at bowling and we made bets and Shyanne has to kiss you!

Shyanne: I'm going to kill you two!

Jake :( pulling Shyanne into his arms) Come here!

Shyanne: Uh I'm just getting this over with!

Shyanne quickly kisses him

Jake: Hey that wasn't a kiss!

Shyanne :( grabbing Jessica and running out of the room) Yes it was!

Jessica: Woah woah woah! What's going on?

Shyanne: I'm saving your ass

Jessica: What do you mean?

Shyanne :( dragging Jessica into their room) you have to go skinny dipping with Cody

Jessica: I what?

Shyanne: Cody won bowling

Jessica: And?

Shyanne: If he wins you go skinny dipping with him tonight!

Jessica: Ohh! I knew that

Shyanne: honey sometimes you're almost as dense as Cody!

Jessica: Haha so funny!

*1 HOUR LATER*

There is a knock at the girl's door

Jessica: Come in!

Cody comes in

Cody: Jess, I was wondering if you are going skinny-

Jessica: go! I will be there in a minute

Cody :( walking out the door) Yay!

Shyanne: What are you going to do?

Jessica: I guess I'm going skinny dipping with Cody

Shyanne: Are you going to fuck him?

Jessica: uhh no

Shyanne: Why?

Jessica: Don't know

Shyanne: you called him sexy!

Jessica: Shut up!

Jessica stands up goes into the bathroom takes off her clothes and wraps up in a towel she goes back into her room

Shyanne: have fun

Jessica :( walking out of their room) whatever!

She walks down stairs and outside to Jake's pool where Cody is already in the water

Cody: Come on

She walks in the water and pulls the towel up and throws it on the concrete she goes out to the deep end where she can't touch the she swims back to the other end

Jessica: Well it's been fun

Cody: What? No come here

Jessica: You didn't say how long

Cody: Ok let's make a deal. We will race if I make it to the end you have to stay if you make it to the end first you can leave

Jessica: That's no fair! You are some champion swimmer thing!

Cody: who said life was fair?

Jessica: Cody

Cody: Jessica come here

Jessica :( swims over to Cody) Can I please leave?

Cody: After this (He pulls her into his arms)

Jessica: What are you doing?

He kisses her then starts kissing down her neck to her collar bone

Jessica: Haha Cody stop!

He kisses her collar bone and starts nibbling

Jessica: Cody stop!

He starts leaving a hickey

Jessica: Cody get off me! Stop!

He just continues kissing and sucking her collar bone

Jessica :( pushing him off) Cody fucking stop!

She gets out of the pool grabs her towel and starts heading back in

Cody: Where are you going?

Jessica: hmm first I'm going to try and get this fucking thing off then I'm painting my nails and then going to bed

Cody :( getting out of the pool) Jessi wait I'm sorry!

She ignores him and goes into her room she slams the door behind her

Shyanne: You ok?

Jessica :( going into the bathroom) NO!

She slams the door behind her and hops in the shower

* * *

><p>Cody goes into her and Shyanne's room<p>

Shyanne: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?

Cody: I don't know! Where is Jessica?

Shyanne: In the shower pissed at you!

Cody: Uhh!

He leaves and Shyanne shakes her head

*45 MINUTES LATER*

Jessica is sitting on her bed and Shyanne is sitting on her bed

Shyanne: You think CSI is on?

Jessica :( painting her nails purple) Maybe

Shyanne :( flipping on the TV) Hopefully

* * *

><p>Jake and Cody are talking in Jake's room<p>

Jake: Wait so you kissed her while you were skinny dipping?

Cody: yeah

Jake: And she said stop and you didn't?

Cody: Yeah what should I do?

Jake: Boy you are toast you better start buying the flowers

Cody: you think that will work

Jake: Nope! Go apologize!

Cody: Good idea. You think they will want to watch a movie with us?

Jake: Maybe. How did you get Jessica?

Cody: What do you mean?

Jake: How did you like date her?

Cody: Uh I just asked her out

Jake: that's it?

Cody: Pretty much why?

Jake: I want Shyanne

Cody: haha she doesn't like you!

Jake: Well right now you shouldn't be talking

Cody :( leaving the room) I'm going to go ask the girls if they want to watch a movie!

* * *

><p>Cody :( Opening the girl's door) Knock knock<p>

Jessica looks away from him

Cody: I know you're mad, but do you two want to watch a movie?

Shyanne: uhh

Jessica: Whatever we will be down in a minute

Cody :( walking out) K

Jessica stands up and starts going through her suit case

Shyanne: What are you doing?

Jessica: (Waving her iPod around) looking for this

Shyanne: Why?

Jessica: You'll see

The girls walk down stairs and Cody is setting up a movie Jake is sitting on a bean bag chair on the floor

Jake: Shy, Wanna sit with- next to me?

Shyanne: Sure

She sits down on a bean bag chair next to Jake. Jessica sits on the couch Cody sits next to her and puts his arm around her. She pushes it off and scoots as far away from him as she can

Jake: Oh that's cold

Cody: Tell me about it

Shyanne: Will you just push play?

Cody: I picked finding nemo is that ok?

Shyanne: I guess

Jake: even though we have watched it a million times

Cody: Jess?

Jessica: (putting her headphones in her ear) whatever.

Cody pushes play and instantly starts laughing

Shyanne: Dude shut up!

*15 MINUTES LATER*

Shyanne: Jessica

She can't hear her here music is turned up all the way

Shyanne: Jess! JESSI!

Jake: I don't think she can hear you

Shyanne: Jessica! Cody get Jessica

Cody taps her shoulder. She gives him an evil glare he points to Shyanne. She looks at Shyanne

Isl means in sign language. They learned sign language last summer

Shyanne: (ISL) you ok?

Jessica: (ISL) No

Shyanne: (ISL) what's wrong?

Jessica: (ISL) Life

Jake: when did you two learn sign language?

Shyanne: A while back!

Shyanne: (ISL) What about life?

Jessica: (ISL) Mainly C-O-D-Y

Jake: Cody! She just said your name!

Jessica: Woah! How do you know that?

Jake :( proudly) I learned the alphabet in 2nd grade how did you hear me?

Jessica: I can't this guy taught me how to read lips

Jake and Cody's attention turned to the girls as they signed back and forth

Shyanne: (ISL) what he do?

Jessica: (ISL) He gave me a hickey

Shyanne: (ISL) What no way!

Jessica: (ISL) Wanna see?

Shyanne: (ISL) Duh!

Jessica: (ISL) Later k

Shyanne: (ISL) K hey do you think J-A-K-E likes me

Jake: What are you saying about me?

Shyanne: That you are an asshole.

Jessica: (ISL) Yeah he does why you like him?

Shyanne: (ISL) I kinda sort of like him

Jessica: (ISL) I knew it!

Shyanne: (ISL) Sure you did

*2 HOURS LATER*

The girls went up to their room and went to bed.

* * *

><p>The girls wake up the next day to see the boys sitting at the end of their bed, staring at them. The girls started freaking out and screaming.<p>

Jessica: Oh fuck!

Shyanne: (falling out of the bed) Holy shit!

Cody: Good morning!

Jessica: What are you doing?

Shyanne: Why are you guys in our room?

Jessica: Staring at us?

Jake: Pshhhh we weren't staring.

Shyanne: Oh please, you guys can't hide your drooling from me!

Jake: Is that the way to treat the boys who went and got you Starbucks in the morning?

Jessica: No way?

Cody: (handing her, her coffee) Yes way!

Jessica: (snatching it from him) I'm still mad at you, don't think that bribing me with coffee is gonna make me less angry with you.

Shyanne: Cody, Jessica can't be bought or bribed.

Jake: I thought girls loved it when we give them stuff.

Shyanne: Well not so normal girls like Jessica don't think that bribes are keys to making her relationship last. It just makes it worse.

Cody: Ugh, you girls are so difficult!

Jessica: Cody, I would still watch yourself, I'm still mad, so-

Shyanne: Wait, you didn't show me your hickey!

Jake: Cody, you gave her a hickey? I wanna see!

Jessica: Would you get out of my face? It wouldn't come off in the shower, so yeah.

Shyanne: Show me it!

Jake: (shoving her aside) No, show me it! He didn't do it on your boob did he? If so, then I REALLY want to see it!

Shyanne: DUDE, both of you out!

Jessica: FINALLY! Finally you said something smart today.

Shyanne: I just woke up, I don't think straight when I first wake up.

Jessica: Bullshit, you are a total blonde!

Shyanne: Pshhhh!

Jake: I'm not leaving until she shows me her hickey!

Shyanne: (getting off of the bed and pulling Jake and Cody by their ears) Okay, out now!

She slammed the door in their faces and sat back down.

Shyanne: Are you gonna show me or not?

Jessica: (whispering to her) 5 minutes, Jake and Cody are probably still outside the door.

Shyanne: Oh!

*5 MINUTES LATER*

Shyanne: Show me!

Jessica: (She pulled her shirt down) Happy?

Shyanne: Ow! Did it hurt?

Jessica: Not really. But he bit me!

Shyanne: Why?

Jessica: he's fucking psycho!

Shyanne: True! So what happened?

Jessica: (walking out) I'm not talking about this!

Shyanne: (running after her) Where are you going?

Jessica: Not sure OMG! I have an idea!

Shyanne: What?

Jessica: We should go camping! Or have a stake out in Jake's attic!

Shyanne: Dude yes!

Jake: Dude yes what?

Jessica: Doesn't matter!

Jake: Cody is all butt hurt you should go talk to him

Jessica: You just want to be alone with Shyanne!

Shyanne: Don't leave me with him!

Jessica: What makes you think I even want to talk to him?

Jake: Jessica seriously? You are mad because he really likes you and he was just trying to prove it

Shyanne: Woah Jake that was so, so what's the word? Deep. Like the Grand Canyon

Jessica: Which can I remind you are also dense?

Jake: Think about it

Jessica: Ok so if he was "trying to prove it" why didn't he stop when I told him to?

Jake: Like I said he really likes you.

Jessica: (Walking away ISL) Douche bag!

Shyanne: Hahaha

Jake: What she say?

Shyanne: She is going to talk to Cody

Jessica :( Yelling from down the hall) No I didn't!

Jake: What did she say?

Shyanne: doesn't matter what's up?

Jake: Can we talk?

Shyanne: I guess... What's on your mind?

Jake: Other than you?

Shyanne :( blushing) Jake shut up!

Jake: It's true though

Shyanne: Haha ok so what did you want to talk about?

Jake: Come on (Grabs her hand and takes her into his room)

They sit on his bed

Shyanne: Ok come on spit it out

Jake:…..

* * *

><p>Jessica: No I didn't!<p>

She walks into Cody's room and looks at him who is playing his guitar when he notices she is n his room he immediately stops playing. She closes the door behind her and leans against it.

Cody: Yeah?

Jessica: I can't just come to see you?

Cody: I thought you were mad

Jessica: (opening the door) I can leave if you want?

Cody: No! Its fine

Jessica: Whatcha playing?

Cody: What do you think?

Jessica :( Walking over and sitting next to him) summertime?

Cody: Try before you had a Boyfriend

Jessica: Knew that

Cody: Are you still mad?

Jessica: A little bit

Cody: Why?

Jessica: Only because I asked you to stop and you didn't

Cody: Really? That's it? The coffee bought you over

Jessica: Not even! But that was really sweet

Cody: Haha

Jessica: So I was thinking…

* * *

><p>They sit on his bed<p>

Shyanne: Ok come on spit it out

Jake: I like you

Shyanne: Mhm?

Jake: I really like you

Shyanne: I like you too

Jake: Really?

Shyanne: Yepp

Jake: What about Schrader? I thought you liked him

Shyanne: I did he's just too sweet.

Jake: Never thought I would see the day when a girl dumps a guy for being too sweet

Shyanne: I'm different get over it

Jake: I know your different I like it

* * *

><p>Jessica: So I was thinking<p>

"You're like a music video video vi-vi-video I could look at you All Day"

Jessica pulls her phone out of her pocket

Jessica: Sorry it's my mum

She answers her phone

**Jessica: Hello?**

**Mom: Hey`**

**Jessica: hi?**

**Mom: What are you doing?**

**Jessica: Me and Shy are thinking about going shopping but are too lazy to get up**

**Mom: Sounds like you too**

**Jessica: Haha I know right? So what's up?**

**Mom: I can't just call because I missed you?**

**Jessica: Well I guess you can**

**Mom: That's what I thought so how is it?**

**Jessica: Australia? Or the super hot boys**

**Dad: (Yelling in the background) Boys? I better not hear anything about any boys!**

**Jessica: Calm down I'm kidding! No boys yes I know dad! **

**Dad: (Still yelling in the background) Yeah! Not until your 30!**

**Jessica: Don't worry! The only boys here are Cody, whom you both know and Jake. But we all have separate rooms! And his Grandma is here so don't worry**

**Mom: How is Australia?**

**Dad: (Still yelling in the background) Boys are nothing but trouble don't forget that!**

**Jessica: Australia is beautiful mom I will call you later I'm busy!**

**Mom: Ok love you Jessi!**

**Dad: (Taking the phone from her mom) I love you too! But No boys!**

**Jessica: Love you all good bye!**

She hangs up

Jessica: Like I was saying I was thinking…

Cody: Yeah?

Jessica: We should all go camping

Cody: Who's we?

Jessica: Hmmm Abbey, Schrader, Olaf, Shyanne, me and Jake

Cody: What are you crazy?

Jessica: Yes but I was only kidding that time. You, me Shyanne and Jake. And maybe Jake's grandpa because there is no way my dad would let us go alone

Cody: No Olaf?

Jessica: No Olaf

Cody: Just me and you sharing a tent?

Jessica: Uhh I don't know

Cody: Well do you want to go tonight?

Jessica: I don't know it was only an idea

Cody: That I like plus Shyanne will want to go and knowing Jake if Shy is going Jake is so going

Jessica: Well I guess if everyone wants to go tonight then we could as long as Jake's grandpa will come

Cody: Why are you so worried about his grandpa coming?

Jessica: Well let's see if my Dad found out I was dating you let alone that I slept in the same bed with you or that I went skinny dipping with you he would kill you and I'm not even kidding. So if he found out I went camping with two boys and no adult he would just let's put it this way you wouldn't be able to reproduce

She smiled. Cody looked a little worried

Cody: But why Jake's Grandpa?

Jessica: Cody use what little brain power you have!

Cody: Ummm! I know this one!

Jessica: Come on

Cody: Because of his stories?

Jessica: No because he doesn't care what we do.

Cody: Knew that! It was my second guess

Jessica: Haha ok whatever you say

Cody: It was! Haha

Jessica: I'm going to go ask Shy if she wants to go

Cody: K! Be back?

Jessica: Uhh duh

She walks out

* * *

><p>Shyanne: I'm different get over it<p>

Jake: I know your different I like it

Shyanne: Yep so did you have anything to ask me?

Jake: um no?

Shyanne: (disappointed) Oh ok so

Jake: So what are you doing tonight?

Shyanne: (interested) Mm nothing really

Jake: Yeah me too

Shyanne: fun

Jake: So maybe we could all watch a movie again?

Shyanne: All? Like who?

Jake: Us and Jess, and Cody

Shyanne: (disappointed) Sure

They sat there in awkward silence until Jessica walked in

Jessica: Hey! What's going on in here?

Jake: Nothing

Shyanne: (muttering under her breath) unfortunately

Jessica: Ok then? Do you guys want to go camping?

Jake: When?

Jessica: Tonight

Jake: Nah I'm good

Shyanne: Sure so it's just me and you?

Jessica: And Cody

Jake: And Jake!

Shyanne: I thought you didn't want to come

Jake: I changed my mind

Shyanne: (Shrugging) OK whatever hey Jess let's go pack

Jessica and Shyanne walk into their room and leave Jake to pack.

Jessica Immediately starts packing a bag

Shyanne: Why are you so excited?

Jessica: Just am. Why aren't you packing?

Shyanne: (starting to pack) A little disappointed.

Jessica: Why?

Shyanne: Jake said he liked me.

Jessica: Told you! That's a good thing though.

Shyanne: I thought it was too. I told him I like him too. Then he said oh cool, and he didn't ask me out

Jessica: Bastard.

Shyanne: Haha I know

Jessica: Speaking of Jake, call his grandpa ask if he will go.

Shyanne: ok?

Jessica: Oh and to warn you, your parentals might call, mine called me today

Shyanne: You honestly think those people give a fuck?

Jessica: (Finishing packing) Just letting you know. I'm done!

Shyanne: How do you pack that fast?

Jessica: I just do hurry up I'm going to run to the store and pick up a few things wanna come?

Shyanne: Nah take Jake

Jessica: Why?

Shyanne: Ok fine take Cody

Jessica: Why did you want me to take Jake?

Shyanne: I was going to have Cody help me make a plan

Jessica: Oh to get Jake? Don't worry I have one

Shyanne: What is it?

Jessica: You'll see

Shyanne: Does it involve explosives, broken bones, poisonous snakes or fire?

Jessica: Explosives? That was only once! How was I suppose to know-

Shyanne: Let's not even go there.

Jessica: No explosives no fire, no snakes but broken bones no promises

Shyanne: Jessica! No broken bones!

Jessica: I will do my best!

Shyanne: Why don't I believe you?

Jessica: Because you're smart now I will be back I have to go to the store

She walks out and walks into Jake's room

Jessica: Hey Jakey! Want to go to the store?

Jake: Why?

Jessica: I have to go and wanted to know if you wanted to go

Jake: Umm are we going bra shopping? Do you have to try them on?

Jessica: No I'm going to get a few things for camping tonight

Jake: Condoms?

Jessica: What? No!

Jake: I'm good

Jessica: (Closing the door and walking over to him) Hey do me a favor?

Jake: (getting a devious smile) what are we doing? I won't tell Cody

Jessica: What? No! Jake jeeze you need some help

Jake: Ok fine what's up?

Jessica: Shyanne likes your dumb ass

Jake: I know

Jessica: Why haven't you asked her out?

Jake: I'm not too good with that

Jessica: How? She likes you whatever you say however you phrase it she is going to say yes

Jake: How do you know?

Jessica: Well your funny and weird but cute- I mean that's what Shy says

Jake: Haha you just called me cute!

Jessica: That's what Shyanne said!

Jake: Sure

Jessica: Just ask her out! I'm going to the store!

Jessica walks out and asks Cody to go with her. He agrees they go to the store and buy 4 sleeping bags. Marshmallows, a large tent, Hershey's chocolate, fire wood, graham crackers, hot dogs, premade hamburger patties, hot dog buns, hamburger buns, and a few other camping items. When they go home everyone has their stuff sitting by the door.

Shyanne: Finally

Jessica: He couldn't decide which brand of ketchup he wanted!

Cody: There were so many!

Jake: My grandpa is on his way why didn't you tell me he was coming?

Jessica: Didn't know I had too.

Shyanne: Well at least we are going

Jake: True

Jessica: (ISL) Has he asked you out yet?

Shyanne: (ISL) No why did he say he was going to?

Jessica: (ISL) Yeah

Shyanne: (ISL) Weird

Cody: What are you guys talking about?

Jessica: Girl stuff!

Jake: Liars!

Shyanne: That is what we were talking about!

Jake: I don't-

"So ima unfriend you…"

Shyanne: Your grandpa is here!

Jake: How do you know?

Shyanne: He said he would call when he got here

They all grab their stuff and put it in the trunk

Donald: Everyone ready?

Jake: Stuck in the middle of nowhere with you? As ready as I will ever be

Shyanne: (Elbowing Jake) don't be rude yeah we are all ready

Jessica: Wait! Shyanne switch spots with me?

Shyanne: Why?

Jessica: I want to sit next to Cody!

Jake: but!

Jessica: Calm down Shyanne will still be next to you!

Shyanne: Fine

Jessica and Shyanne switch places and Donald pulls out and starts driving. In order from left to right they are sitting Cody, Jessica, Jake, and Shyanne.

Cody: (looks at Jessica smiling) you aren't' mad anymore!

Jessica: I am still just a little though.

Jake: You too make no sense!

Shyanne: All depends on the day.

Cody: hey are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Jessica: (growing a big smile) I think so

They start making out

Jake: hey Shyanne-

Shyanne: Don't even think about it

Jake: Kinda figured but it was worth a shot

Jessica stepped on Jake's foot without breaking contact with Cody

Jake: oww! Just great! This moment couldn't get any worse

Donald: This reminds me of a time back when I was a young lad, much like yourself and me and a friend brought girls with us only we were going to Sydney not camping and those ladies weren't wearing much clothes and we got held up in traffic on our way there and-

Jake: Spoke to soon

Shyanne: Continue Don

Donald: Why thank you, where was I? Oh yes we were on our way there and we got held up in traffic and the girls insisted that we all-

Jake: Grandpa! Enough!

Shyanne: Jake! Stop interrupting him! I want to hear his stories!

Jake: Why? Is it turning you on?

Shyanne: Jake! Shut up! Before I cut off your manhood!

Jake: (covering himself) I'll be quiet.

*20 MINUTES LATER*

Donald has finished his story and Cody and Jessica are still making out, other than the noise they are making the car is completely quiet

Jake: Are we almost there?

Donald: About another 40 minutes

Jake: Uhh!

He turns to Jessica and Cody

Jake: Are you two bored yet?

Jessica: (quickly pulls away) Why you want a turn?

She continues to make-out with Cody

Jake: Is that a real offer?

Cody: (pulls away quickly) you wish! (Continues to make-out with Jessica)

Shyanne: You would practically be making-out with Cody you do realize that right?

Jake: Enjoy yourselves.

They sit there for another 5 minutes when Jake turns to Shyanne

Jake: Want to see something funny?

Shyanne: Depends does it involve me?

Jake: Nope

Shyanne: Sure

Jake: GRANDPA DON'T HIT THE RABBIT!

Donald slams down on the breaks causing Jessica and Cody's heads to knock into each other

Jake and Shyanne: Hahaha!

Jessica: Owww! You fucking bastard!

Cody: (looking out the window) did he hit the bunny?

Shyanne: (smacks her head with her hand) Cody there was no bunny

Donald starts driving again

Cody: What? Why did Jake yell for the bunny then?

Jessica: Because Jake is a douche bag!

Jake: Is Cody hard headed?

Cody: I resent that!

Shyanne: Friken idiots.

Jessica: You're telling me.

*40 MINUTES LATER*

Donald pulls into a camping site

Donald: Were here!

Jake: Finally!

They all set up camp and take refuge in the tent

Donald: You kids enjoy yourselves there was a beautiful women back there I would love to get acquainted with

Shyanne: Yeah! Go Donald

Jessica: Get some!

Jake: Dudes!

Donald: Just don't tell your grandma I left you here alone

Jake: don't worry about it. I'm sure we can keep ourselves occupied (winks at Shyanne)

Donald :( leaving) Have fun!

Cody: Oh I think we will!

Jessica: You really need to stop hanging out with Jake you are getting perverted!

Shyanne: Seriously one pervert is enough!

Jake: Anyone want to go on hike?

Cody: I do!

Shyanne: No not really.

Jessica: Maybe later.

Jake: Fine! Anyone want to play truth or dare?

Shyanne: not only no but hell no!

Jake: Why not?

Shyanne: I'm terrified of your dares! And questions!

Jessica: Me too!

Cody: Jessica I dare you to go over there with me

Jessica: Why?

Cody gives her a devious smile

Jessica: Ohh! Ok

Shyanne: oh God!

Jessica and Cody get out of the tent and walk over to a large rock sit on it and start making out.

Jake: Thanks Cody!

Jake gets out of the tent and walks the opposite direction of where Jessica and Cody are

Shyanne: Where are you going?

Jake: Over here so we can talk

They both stop walking Jake put his hands on her shoulder

Jake: I like you a lot and-

Shyanne: Ahh!

Jake: What's wrong?

Shyanne: (points down at her feet) There's a snake!

Jake: (looks down at a snake wrapping itself around her feet) Oh that's a uh big snake

Shyanne: Is it poisonous?

Jake: I think so

Shyanne: Uhh

Jake: (leaning to grab it) its ok I got this

Shyanne: Great my life in your hands!

Jake: (Grabbing the snake) Calm down I got it!

Shyanne: Oh my God Jake I love you!

Jake: (holding the snake) Oh really?

* * *

><p>Jessica and Cody are making out when they hear<p>

"Oh my God Jake I love you!" Jessica pulls away

Jessica: You hear that?

Cody: (standing up) yeah come on

They walk over to Jake and Shyanne and see Jake holding the snake

Cody: AHHHHHH!

Jessica: (taking it from Jake) Cool!

Shyanne: Be careful! It's poisonous!

Jessica: it's just a corn snake it's not deadly

Shyanne: (punches Jake's arm) Liar!

*LATER THAT NIGHT*

The rest of the day they just hung around. Now they are lying in the tent and of course Jessica and Cody are making out while Jake and Shyanne are trying to sleep

Shyanne: Do you to mind?

Jake: We are trying to sleep!

Cody: (pulls away) No you can leave (continues to make-out with Jessica)

Shyanne: (throws a pillow at them) stop that go to bed!

Jessica: (pulls away from Cody and roles over to Face Jake and Shyanne) Happy?

Jake: Yes!

*5 MINUTES LATER*

Cody is whispering in Jessica's ear making her giggle.

Shyanne: this isn't any better! Will you too just shut up go to sleep?

They ignore her and continue to whisper and laugh

Jake: SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!

Jessica: (punches Jake in the balls) shut up ass hole I'm trying to sleep!

Jake: Now you seriously owe me some ass!

They all fall asleep about 20 minutes later


	20. Chapter 20

Jessica: (punches Jake in the balls) shut up ass hole I'm trying to sleep!

Jake: Now you seriously owe me some ass!

They all fall asleep about 20 minutes later

* * *

><p>It's about midnight and Jessica is sitting outside in a camping chair all depressed. Shyanne wakes up and walks out to find Jessica.<p>

Shyanne: (walking over to Jessica) what's wrong?

Jessica: (all upset) I can't find Humphrey!

Shyanne: Who's Humphrey?

Jessica: My snake!

Shyanne: Why would you want to find that?

Jessica: Why would you want to date Jake?

Shyanne: He's hot!

Jessica: True. True.

Shyanne: (walking back to the tent) Come here

Jessica: (following her) where are we going?

Shyanne: You'll see!

They get into the tent Shyanne sits next to Jake and Jessica sits next to her

Jessica: (whispering) why are we staring at Jake?

Shyanne: (shouting in Jake's ear) Jake get up!

Jake: What the fuck?

Jessica: (whispering) Shh! Cody's sleeping!

Shyanne: (grabbing one of Jake's arms) Jess help me!

Jessica grabs Jake's arm and they both pull him out of the tent

Jake: What are you guys doing? You guys want a threesome so bad you can just ask I will be happy to help.

Shyanne: No! You are just helping us find Humphrey

Jake: So a foursome?

Jessica: No! That's my snake!

They stop dragging Jake and help him up

Jake: So if I her snake what will I get? A threesome? It could be fun I mean-

Shyanne: Jake! Stop while you're ahead.

Jessica: Just look for Humphrey!

*15 MINUTES LATER*

Jake: I got him!

Jessica walks over to Jake and takes the snake

Shyanne: See he's fine now can we go back to bed?

Jessica: This isn't Humphrey! He's too small!

Jake: Well then it's Humphrey Jr.

Jessica: Fine! Thank you Jakey!

Shyanne: What about me?

Jessica: You didn't find me a new snake!

Shyanne: (sticking out her tongue) whatever I'm- OMG! I have an idea!

Jake: Does it involve-

Jessica: No! Jake It doesn't involve any of the freaky perverted stuff you are going to ask about!

Shyanne: We put the snake in Cody's sleeping bag and-

Jake: I'm not getting involved in this!

*8 HOURS LATER*

Cody: (halfway awake) Mm baby stop.

Jessica: What are you talking about?

Cody: Save it for later when we get home

Jessica: Cody what are you talking about?

Cody: The thing you are doing with my leg it feels nice but stop

Jessica: I'm not touching your leg

Cody: Oh Shyanne! You know I'm dating Jessica right? I can't have you feeling me up.

Shyanne: Cody I'm not doing anything!

Cody: Jake! Come on man! Not again! I thought we decided to only do that once!

Jessica: (terrified) Do what?

Jake: Nothing! Cody I'm not touching you either!

Cody: Ok Jess stop messing around please just stop it's making me want to-

Jessica: Cody! I'm not fucking touching you!

Cody: (getting out of his sleeping bag) Then who- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Cody grabs a pillow and starts hitting the snake

Jessica: CODY STOP!

Cody continues to hit the snake

Shyanne: Cody seriously

Jessica grabs her pillow pushes Cody over and starts furiously beating Cody with her pillow

Shyanne: Should have stopped when she told you

Jake: Sleepover? Am I invited?

Shyanne: You're already in the tent.

Jake: So I'm invited?

Jessica: (still beating Cody) No!

Cody: Ow! Jess please stop! I'm sorry! Ow Jessi come on!

Jessica: (hitting him even harder) how do you think that poor defenseless snake felt? Hmm

Jake: Look on the bright side Cody it could be a base ball bat and she could be hitting your balls

Shyanne: Haha! Did your Grandpa ever come back last night?

Jessica stopped hitting Cody and picked "Humphrey Jr." back up.

Jake: Nope.

Jessica: He probably got lucky

Jake: you guys stop talking about my grandpa like that!

Shyanne: Why you don't want to picture your grandpa fucking some old lady?

Jake: Ewww no! I'm not sure anyone does

Cody: So what do you guys want to do today?

Jessica: Drowned you.

Cody: What? Why?

Shyanne: You hurt her "baby"

Jake: We could go for a hike after lunch

Jessica: Well what should we do until then?

Cody: Me and Jake could go get some burgers started

Shyanne: It's like 8 in the morning.

Cody: I know but we could have lunch now

Jessica: (petting the snake) Ok whatever get out.

Shyanne: Are you sure you too can even work a Barbeque?

Jake: I can!

Jessica: Sure whatever get out! Oh and take Humphrey with you

Jake: (takes the snake) Ok why?

Jessica: We need to change! And if you hurt Humphrey I swear to God I will make your life hell! And me and Shyanne will never have a threesome with you!

Cody: What do you mean? You weren't considering it were you

Jessica: Of course not but still I have to give him a little bit of hope.

Jake: Humphrey will be perfectly fine. And I have a question for you both.

Shyanne: What?

Jake: Why will you change in front of that gay guy but not us?

Shyanne: Because he doesn't care and he is gay so he won't try and touch us

Jake: (trying to act innocent) I won't try and touch you!

Jessica: Well you aren't gay so get the fuck out!

Jake: Well there was that one time when we-

Cody: We said we would never speak of it again!

Shyanne: Seriously what did you guys do?

Jessica: Cody I'm not fucking you because I don't want Jake's STD'S!

Cody: But I didn't-

Jessica: Just stop I don't want to know! Get out!

Cody: Fine!

Jake and Cody both leave and the girls zip the tent and change. Jessica changes into dark green shorts and a blue tank top, a green crop top with black converse. Shyanne changes into grey sweat pants and a pink tank top with Uggs.

When they finish changing they hear Cody screaming like a girl they go outside to see the barbeque on fire and Cody's uhh genitals on fire

Jessica: Stop drop and roll!

Jake: Wanna blow on it?

Shyanne: Jake!

Cody listens to Jessica and stops drops and roll he puts the fire out he stands up in relief

Shyanne: Nice rubber duck underwear.

Cody: (looks down) No! No one is supposed to know about these! Only- Never mind!

Jake: go put some pants on!

Cody: Maybe Jessica is enjoying her view!

They look around

Shyanne: Where is she?

Jake: Uh I don't know.

Shyanne walks over to a bush and see's Jessica rolling around laughing not able to breathe.

Shyanne: You ok?

Jessica: Haha… Rubber… Haha… Duckies!

Jake: If I were you I would put some pants on

Cody runs into the tent and comes out wearing a aqua v-neck and white skinnie jeans

While Jake takes a bucket and get some water from the lake and dumps it on the barbeque

Shyanne: Enough of this! We are going to the convenience store!

Jake: where's that?

Jessica: Like ¼ a mile back

Cody: We want to go!

Shyanne: Cody goes Jake stays!

Jake: But I wanna go!

Jessica: No stay! Watch our stuff!

Jake: But-

Cody, Shyanne and Jessica start walking toward the little store thing.

*15 MINUTES LATER*

Cody: Doritos or Cheetos?

Shyanne and Jessica: Cheetos!

Cody: Ding dongs or Twinkies?

Shyanne and Jessica: Ding Dongs!

The girls grab some drinks (red Bull, Flav and Orange juice)

Then all they hear is

Cody: JOSHY! CAMPBELL!

The girls turn around and see Josh Winnington and Campbell Carsley

Shyanne: My

Jessica: Oh

Shyanne and Jessica: My

They watch as Cody practically wraps his legs around Campbell and hug him.

Josh: Gay Alert!

Cody: Joshy I got some for you too!

He hops onto Josh

Josh: (pushing him off) Dude not in public especially when there are hot chicks over there!

Cody: (turns around to see Jessica and Shyanne) one of those hot chicks is my girlfriend!

Campbell: Woah woah woah! Since when did you have a girlfriend?

Jessica: (whispering in Shyanne's ear) they are much hotter in person

Shyanne: (whispering back) try sexier!

Jessica nods in agreement

Cody: Since uhh a while!

Jessica: (yelling at him) A while? You don't remember when we got together it was umm…

Cody: It doesn't matter as long as we are together now

Jessica: Maybe not for much longer!

Cody: What does that mean?

Jessica: What do you think it means?

Josh: (looks at the ding dongs and Cheetos) Damn ladies know there processed foods

Campbell: So are you going to introduce us? Or what?

Cody: Oh yeah! Come here!

The girls walk over

Cody: This is Joshua Winnington and Campbell Carsley my other two best friends.

Shyanne: Hi

Jessica: hey

Cody: This is Shyanne, Jake's almost girlfriend.

Campbell: almost? Nothing official then right?

Shyanne: Exactly

Cody: (putting his arm around Jessica) and this is my girlfriend Jessica.

Josh: oh.

Cody eyeballed him for a minute and went back to being bubbly dense Cody.

Cody: So what are you guys doing here?

Campbell: Camping! What about you?

Cody: Same haha who you here with?

Josh: Just us Mum finally agreed

Jessica: Oh really?

Shyanne: Maybe we should all camp together?

Jessica: That's a good idea!

Campbell: We don't want to intrude or anything

Shyanne: You wouldn't be intruding

Josh: Are you sure?

Jessica: Honey trust me.

Cody: Yes! I want to sleep next to Joshy!

Shyanne: Uh ok?

Jessica: Are you gay?

Josh: What? No!

Jessica: Good because that would be a waste of- never mind!

Shyanne: Smart girl.

Campbell: So are you sure it's ok if we camp with you?

Cody: Yes! It would be so much fun!

They grab the rest of what they need/want pay for it and walk back to camp (Josh and Campbell are carrying what they brought for camping)

When they get back they see Jake going through Jessica and Shyanne's stuff.

Shyanne: What are you doing?

Jake: You didn't bring any lingerie?

He looks up and see's Josh and Campbell.

Jake: Campbell Josh! What are you doing here?

Shyanne: We invited them to sleep over.

Jake: Another sleep over?

Jessica: We invited them to sleep over not you!

Jake: So they are going to get some?

Shyanne: We never said that! Good idea though.

Cody: Jess you aren't thinking about-

Jessica: No.

Cody: Phew!

Josh: So what happened to your barbeque?

Campbell: They let Cody and Jake cook something

Shyanne: We didn't let them they insisted!

Jessica: Then Cody caught his manhood on fire!

Jake: And you wouldn't blow it out!

Shyanne: we told him to stop drop and roll!

Cody: Why do you have to tell everyone?

Jake: So what are we doing for dinner?

Josh: I'm sure it's still useable me and Campbell can figure it out.

Campbell: You caught your- on fire? How do you do that?

Jessica: its Cody what do you except?

Shyanne: Well while you manly men are trying to figure out the barbeque me and Jessi will be in the tent.

Jake: uhh ok?

Campbell: We'll let you know when it's ready!

Jessica: Cody, do me a favor and don't catch your balls on fire again

Cody: I will do my best

The girls walk back into the tent and sit down.

Jessica: So what's up?

Shyanne: Are you going to have sex with Cody?

Jessica: I want to.

Shyanne: Well than why don't you?

Jessica: I don't want to go home pregnant!

Shyanne: That's what condoms are for

Jessica: You honestly think Cody can figure one of them out?

Shyanne: Good point. We could teach him sex Ed.

Jessica: He knows what a condom is! He just probably doesn't know how to use it.

Shyanne: You put it on for him then!

Jessica: Shyanne!

Shyanne: it's no different then

Jessica: Enough said!

They are silent for about 5 minutes.

Shyanne: I know that look!

Jessica: What look? I don't have a look

Shyanne: puh-lease! You are crushing and it's not on your boyfriend!

Jessica: am not!

Shyanne: Are too!

Jessica: Am not!

Shyanne: Are too!

Jessica: Ok fine maybe a little.

Shyanne: Campbell? Or Josh? And if you say Jake Ima slap you back to the states.

Jessica: Josh.

Shyanne: Oh great. But it's a good thing you don't like Campbell.

Jessica: you like him?

Shyanne: Yeah a little he is just so damn sexy.

Jessica: I know right?

They sit there for another 5 minutes

Jessica: I know that look!

Shyanne: What do you mean?

Jessica: You have to pee!

Shyanne: No I don't! Ok yes I do.

*45 MINUTES LATER*

Jessica: Jeeze. Josh, Campbell you guys are amazing cooks!

Cody: Jake and I could have done the same thing

Shyanne: Sure you could have

Campbell: Oh it was no big deal!

Jessica: Are you kidding? They would have made the flipping camp site explode. I'm so happy you guys came.

Josh: Me too

Shyanne: (ISL) would you dump C-O-D-Y for J-O-S-H

Jake: Cody! Josh they said something about you

Jessica: (ISL) I don't think so. Why?

Shyanne: (ISL) J-O-S-H is flirting and you're flirting back

Jessica: (ISL) Really? You think he likes me?

Shyanne: (ISL) Maybe

Josh: What are they saying?

Jake: No clue I only know the alphabet.

Cody: Shyanne what are you saying?

Jessica: We are talking about uhh…

Shyanne: Sleeping arrangements. If you get what I'm saying

Jessica: Shyanne! Not tonight!

Jake: I never thought of that. Where is everyone going to sleep?

Campbell: We brought a tent so it could be me and Josh and then you four like it would have been

Cody: But I want to sleep with Joshy! Well next to him! I haven't hung with him in a while!

Shyanne: Interesting

Jessica: Very.

Josh: Cody calm down we will be here for a few days we can all hang out.

Jake: I don't know how long we will be camping

Campbell: Well we could come chill at where are you all staying?

Jessica: Jake's

Campbell: Yeah we could all hang out at Jake's if that's ok with you.

Shyanne: Oh that wouldn't be an issue.

Josh: Are you sure?

Jessica: I'm sure

Cody finally caught on

Cody: Anyone want to go on a hike?

Jake: Yes!

Campbell: Sure

Josh: mmkay

Shyanne and Jessica: Now I do! Hahaha!

Cody: You to are good at that

Jake: Hey girls do me a favor

Shyanne: Hmm?

Jake: Stop flirting!

Jessica: We aren't flirting!

Jake: You guys are all over them!

Shyanne: No we aren't!

Jessica: But I can if you want

Cody: No! It's ok! Let's go for a hike!

Campbell: K

They get up and find a trail not too far from camp, When they stumble upon a little pond thing. When of course Shyanne slips and falls in Jake trys to catch her and he ends up going in too. Then Cody jumps in.

Jessica: Shyanne are you ok?

Shyanne: Hmm yeah just a little wet

Campbell and Josh look at each other and nod. They both jump in the water

Cody: Jess come on get in!

Jessica: You guys are psycho if you think I'm getting in.

Jake: (splashing Shyanne) It feels nice huh Shy?

Shyanne: It does.

Jessica: I am NOT going in there! It's all wet and stuff!

Campbell: That's the point

Josh: well help me out then

Jessica walks over to Josh and reaches out for his hands

Cody: I object!

Jessica: I'm just helping him get- Ahhhh!

Josh pulled her into the water

Jake: Haha you failed!

Jessica: Haha ok I'm in happy? And Jake I'm the biggest failure you will ever meet.

Cody: Jess err can I talk to you?

Shyanne: so Campbell do you have a girlfriend?

Campbell: haha no, not because I don't want one or can't get one it's just

Jake: She gets it!

Josh: Somebody's cranky.

Jessica: Can it wait until we get back?

Cody: fine

Jake I'm sorry it's-

Shyanne: Oh my Gosh!

Jessica: He just!

Shyanne: He did!

Campbell: What'd he do?

Cody: I'm so lost

Jake: No surprise there. What did I do?

Jessica: (ignoring him) Shyanne, he just did it!

Shyanne: I know I was here!

Jake: WHAT DID I DO?

Shyanne: You actually said that you were sorry!

Jake: You act like it's surprising.

Shyanne and Jessica: IT IS!

Jake: I say I'm sorry all the time!

Campbell: Now that I think about it I don't remember Jake ever saying sorry to anyone.

Josh: No there was that one time when he-

Campbell: Ohh! Yeah! Let's not talk about that

Jessica: What am I missing? There is a big puzzle piece missing!

Cody: NOTHING!

Shyanne: DON'T YELL!

Cody: I'LL YELL IF I WANT!

Jessica: Cody stop yelling!

Cody: ok.

Shyanne: Now will someone tell me what no one wants to talk about?

Jake: We aren't talking about this!

Jessica: You guys had a gay fest?

Campbell: No!

Shyanne: Why so defensive then?

Cody: We didn't!

Jessica: I am never kissing you again Cody

Josh: Just tell them and get it over with

Shyanne: Thank you!

Jake: Ok fine we-

Cody: You and Josh need to stop trying to blow it! We made a pact never to speak of it again!

Campbell: I'm with Cody we shouldn't say anything

Josh: There going to find out sooner or later!

Jessica: I pick sooner!

Shyanne: Me too!

Jake: Forget this! We all-

Cody: (putting his hands over Jessica's ears) LALALALA She can't hear you!

Jessica: Cody let go!

He let go of her

Campbell: Let's just not talk about this!

Cody: Good idea!

Josh: If somebody doesn't tell them I'm going to!

Jake: It's better coming from us then I don't know Twitter!

Shyanne: Someone tell us something!

Jake: Something

Campbell: I'm not telling them!

Josh: I will! Back in-

Cody: Man! If you're going to tell someone or the girls please just tell Shyanne! Don't say it in front of my girlfriend!

Jake: Why cause she will never want to kiss you again?

Jessica: (horrified) was it really that bad OMG! Not only am I getting STD'S from Jake but from Josh and Campbell too? What if

Shyanne: Dude calm down.

Jessica: But... But... what's the point of having a boyfriend if I can't kiss him? And

Shyanne: Jessica calm down you have already kissed him any infectious diseases they have he has already transferred to you

Jessica: (to Cody) Cody, if I go to the doctor and I have mono or any form of kissing or sexually transmitted disease we are so beyond over!

Jake: woah! You have already had sex with him? When you dated me you wouldn't have sex with me!

Josh: Woah you two dated too?

Campbell: Woah! He asked her for sex should have seen that one coming

Cody: Woah I'm so confused!

Shyanne: Woah! They didn't have sex me and Jessica talked about it earlier

Jessica: So not playing this game! And woah! Damn it did it anyway! Thanks for sharing my sex life with these two sexy- I mean never mind

Cody: Told you Shyanne! I told you she still thinks I'm sexy!

Shyanne: (ISL) you weren't talking about him were you?

Jessica: (ISL) Nope J-O-S-H AND C-A-M-P-B-E-L-L

Jake: Josh Campbell they are talking about you

Shyanne: Cody, you might want to step your game up

Cody: Why? Is Jess going to dump me?

Campbell: What were you guys saying about me?

Josh: I would like to know too!

Jessica: It was nothing bad!

Jake: Haha! Cody she is so dumping you!

Campbell: Please tell me what you guys were saying?

Shyanne: The second you guys tell us what you did. I will tell you what we said.

Josh: Ok! Back in the second grade? Was it second grade? I think it was second grade we-

Cody: Not in front of my girlfriend! Tell Shyanne later!

Shyanne: She is going to find out one way or another!

Jake: I think we should just tell them

Campbell: I don't! We swore never to speak of it again!

Jessica: (climbing out of the water) Screw this!

Cody: No Jessica where are you going?

Jessica: (Walking away) back to camp!

Cody: (trying to climb out but failing) No! Don't leave me I love you!

Jake: (Patting Cody on the back) good luck with that bro

They all go back to camp to find Jessica.

Josh: I thought she said she was coming back here

Campbell: She did

Shyanne: JESSICA?

Jessica: I'M OVER HERE!

They all walk over to where they thought she was

Jake: Where?

Jessica: (kicking her shoe off) Up here dumbass!

It smacked Jake on the head

Cody: In a tree? What the fuck are you doing in the tree?

Jessica: Looking for Humphrey!

Jake: I need to talk to you!

Jessica: I'm not getting down!

Shyanne: Cody want to play patty cake?

Cody: Are you kidding? Yes let's go!

Shyanne and Cody go back into the tent and start playing patty cake

Shyanne and Cody: patty Cake, patty cake baker's man…

* * *

><p>Jake: (trying to climb the tree) so I need to talk to you<p>

Jessica: About?

Jake: (looking at Campbell and Josh) a little privacy?

Campbell: but-

Josh: Let's go you aren't winning this battle.

Jessica: Wait! I need my shoe!

Jake: To damn bad!

Josh: I'll get it!

He grabs her shoe and throws it up to her

Campbell: Kinda like Cinderella, in a way

Campbell and Josh walk away

Jake: (still climbing the tree) Ok so Cody and Shyanne

Jessica: You want to talk about Cody and Shyanne?

Jake: (Sitting next to her) Yeah

Jessica: Well what about Cody and Shyanne?

Jake: You said Shyanne likes me right?

Jessica: Yes and you still haven't asked her out and if I were you I would hurry because someone else has his eye on her

Jake: (twitching) Campbell

Jessica: Exactly. So what about Cody?

Jake: You like him?

Jessica: (sarcastically) No I'm dating him for his smart wit.

Jake: Well stop flirting with Josh!

Jessica: I'm not flirting!... Ok I am

Jake: Why?

Jessica: He is fucking sexy! And-

Shyanne:….

* * *

><p>Shyanne and Cody stop playing Patty Cake<p>

Shyanne: Why hasn't Jake asked me out?

Cody: Because he's chicken!

Shyanne: It's upsetting!

Cody: I'm sorry!

Shyanne: So what happened that nobody wants to talk about?

Cody: No I'm not talking about this!

Shyanne: but-

Cody: want to go to the store?

Shyanne: Why?

Cody: I want cereal but Jake never lets me get any!

Shyanne: I guess

Cody: Yay!

* * *

><p>Jessica: He's fucking sexy! And-<p>

Shyanne: JESSICA! JAKE!

Jake: (falling out of the tree and smacking the ground hard) Oww I wasn't touching her I swear! Oww!

Cody: you guys want to go to the store?

Jessica: who's going?

Shyanne: just me and Cody

Jessica: (looks at Josh and waves) Um no I'm going to stay

Cody: Aww! What about you Jake?

Jake: I will be lucky if I can ever move again.

Shyanne: I will take that as a no come on Cody

Cody: But I can't leave Jessica alone with Jake

Shyanne: She will be fine Campbell and Josh will be here too

Cody: Ok fine.

Shyanne and Cody walk off

Jake: (walking next to Jessica) Can I have a back massage?

Jessica: Sure

Jake: Ok sorry! Wait what? You realize I'm going to be shirtless and you have to sit on top of me?

Jessica: Yeah sure come on

Jake: is this a prank?

Jessica: Come on

Jake: Are you going to hurt me?

Jessica: maybe if you're lucky

Jake: (perverted like) Oh really?

Jessica: Haha I'm kidding!

Jake: So I'm not getting a back massage?

Jessica: (grabbing his hand) No you are

Jake: Yes! I'm getting laid!

Jessica: What? No! I'm massaging your back and that's all you're getting

Jake: (pulling her into the tent) Still reserved for Olaf?

Jessica: Fuck no!

Jake: Uh fine

They both climb into the tent, Jake takes off his shirt and lies on the ground

Jessica: Roll over! Back massage honey

He rolls over. She sits on his lower back and starts massaging his back.

Jake: Oh my God Jessica that feels amazing!

* * *

><p>Campbell: Hey Shyanne did say she was single right?<p>

Josh: Yeah

Campbell: Do you think I should ask her out?

Josh: If you want

Campbell: Oh no man don't tell me you like her too

Josh: No not her

Campbell: Jessica?

Josh: I don't know yet. I do but I don't because she is Cody's

Campbell: Good luck with that I think I'm going to ask Shyanne out

Josh: What if-

"Oh my God Jessica that feels amazing"

Josh: I thought she had a boyfriend?

Campbell: Me too

*25 MINUTES LATER*

Shyanne and Cody come back to Camp carrying 4 or 5 boxes of cereal

Campbell: is that enough cereal?

Cody: it's only 1/3 of what I wanted

Shyanne: (dropping 2 boxes) Now I understand why Jake won't let you buy cereal

"Oh Jessica that is just wow"

Cody: Speaking of Jake where is he and what was that?

Josh: He is in the tent

Cody: Doing what?

Campbell: Don't know and to be honest I don't want to know

Cody: Where's Jessica?

Josh: In the tent with him

Cody: Wh-What?

Cody runs over to the tent and unzips it, he sees Jessica on top of a shirtless Jake

Cody: JESSICA JAKE! What are you doing?

Jessica: I swear to God it is nothing

Cody: How do you explain you sitting on him? AND his moaning?

Jake: One hell of a back massage! She makes sandwiches and gives great back massages! Cody I understand why you like her now!

Jessica climbs off Jake and hugs Cody

Jessica: (Whispering in his ear) I wouldn't cheat on you when you're around and even if I would it wouldn't be with that douche bag!

Shyanne: Ok everything good now? Let's do something!

Josh: Well in a bit we can start a fire like camp fire roast marshmallows and-

Campbell: PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!

Jake: (climbing out of the tent and joining the others) we already asked the girls won't play

Shyanne: Let's play! I'm not as scared since we have more people and those two aren't sex craved retards like Jake!

Jake: I have feelings!

Cody: I wanna play!

Jessica: I don't know

Josh: Aww please come on it'll be fun

Jessica: (all flirty like) haha okay

Shyanne: This is going to be fun!

Jake: Enough with the flirting!

Campbell: So what should we do until then?

Josh: We could rent a boat of canoe or something-

Jake: and like grab some fishing poles?

Shyanne: I like the boat thing, but no fishing!

Jessica: Yeah no fishing none!

Jake: Why? It's fun.

Shyanne: How would you like to be taken out of your natural habitat by a sharp hook?

Jake: Fine ruin all the fun

Shyanne: I don't ruin anything!

Josh: Ok so Campbell and I can go rent a boat and you all can get ready?

Campbell: That'll work

Cody: Ok when will you be back?

Campbell: 30 minutes?

Shyanne: I can be ready by then

Jessica: Maybe

Shyanne: What's that suppose to mean?

Jessica: I'm going to start getting ready.

Josh: Campbell, you ready?

Campbell: Almost

Josh: What do you need?

Campbell: this

He walks over to Shyanne and hugs her.

Campbell: Now I'm ready.

Jake: (twitching) good bye

Campbell and Josh walk away then Shyanne and Jessica go into the tent and change into their bathing suit's Shyanne buts a black tank top and dark blue shorts over her bathing suit. Jessica puts her blue tank top and dark green shorts back on over it.

Jessica: (climbing out of the tent) I look like a slut again!

Shyanne: Stop whining!

Cody and Jake change into their board shorts and muscle shirts.

Jessica: (whispering in Shyanne's ear) is he trying to look that sexy on purpose?

Shyanne: (Whispering back) what do you think?

Jessica: Yeah

Cody: Where are they?

Jake: Calm down sweetie they will be back in a bit

Shyanne and Jessica: Sweetie?

Jake: I meant Cody!

Jessica: Mhm

Shyanne: Sure you did.

*1HOUR LATER*

They are all in three "row boats" Cody and Jessica, Shyanne and Jake, Josh and Campbell

Jake: There's a fish!

Campbell: Leave the fish alone

Jake: (Reaching the water) I'm gonna get him!

Shyanne: What did he do to you?

Jake: GOT HIM!

Jake pulls the fish onto the boat and drops it the fish starts flopping around

Shyanne: Get the fish out of here!

Jake: No!

The fish smacks Jake in his "groin"

Jake: FUCK!

Jake grabs the fish and throws it back into the water.

Jessica: Should have left the fish alone.

Cody: Haha and I'm the dense one?

Jake: I am in so much pain! Either of you girls want to-

Jessica: not going to happen!

Shyanne: Why don't you ask your "sweetie" to?

Jake: Cody isn't my sweetie! I wouldn't ask a guy to- No! But if either of you girls wanted to it would be greatly appreciated

Jessica: You can forget about that

Jake: Shyanne?

Shyanne: Never going to happen!

Josh: haha nice try Jake

Jake: They never agree to any of the fun stuff!

Campbell: They are going to play truth or dare and that's fun!

Jake: (deviously) Oh yeah huh?

?: Look it is my Bay-Bee!

Jessica: Oh great!

Olaf and Daniel (in a paddle boat) paddle over to the group.

Daniel: I'll be your sweetie!

Jake: No it is quite all right!

Cody: How long have you guys been listening?

Olaf: Long enough to realize that my Bay-Bee misses me!

Shyanne: She still has a boyfriend!

Olaf: Me? Oh how sweet!

Jessica: Uh no? Cody

Olaf: Enough with the jokes! I know you aren't dating your brother!

Cody: (a little irritated) No I'm not her brother

Olaf: So who are these new guests?

Daniel: They are kinda cute! I love the hair!

Shyanne: Brownish hair is Josh. Blonde is Campbell.

Daniel: You guys want to "hang out"?

Josh: um no I'm ok

Campbell: Sorry I uh I like girls

Daniel: I like girls too! I just really really like guys

Jake: Daniel! No one here is gay!

Josh: What about-

Jake: (pointing at Josh) that didn't count!

Olaf: So Bay-Bee we are all bonding around a fire would you like to join in? There is enough room in my sleeping bag for me and you!

Cody: She doesn't like you! She is sleeping in MY sleeping bag tonight! She isn't your baby! Or my sister! She is my God Damn girlfriend!

Olaf: She is mine! She kissed me! Wearing almost no articles of clothing!

Cody: No she didn't!

Jessica: Actually I did and Olaf that's sweet but I'm going to busy tonight-

Jake: Yes!

Cody: You what?

Jessica: So I can't

Olaf: Well what about now?

Josh: Um it's getting late we should probably head back and start the fire

Shyanne: Sounds good

Daniel: Oh you need a babysitter? I would be happy to oblige

Jake: Not only no but hell no!

Campbell: Oh look the sun is setting! Let's get back to camp

Olaf: Aww does my Bay-Bee really have to go?

Shyanne: She does

Jessica: I will see you later Olaf?

Olaf: (paddling away) Of course!

Cody: You want to see him again?

Jessica: hell no!

Shyanne: So is everyone ready? Because it's getting coldish and I'm wearing like no clothes!

Jake: Cold? Wanna snuggle?

Shyanne: Haha no

Jake: Damn it! It was worth a shot though!

Campbell: Let's just get going

*25 MINUTES LATER*

The guys are trying to start a camp fire. While the girls are watching them.

Shyanne: You are doing it wrong!

Jake: No we aren't!

Campbell: Yes we are I told you Jake!

Jake: There is no wrong way to start a fire!

Jessica: If you blow it up I'm going to kill your ass!

Jake: Don't worry ladies this is a man's job! Ow splinter!

Josh: Pussy

Jake: I am not a pussy!

Shyanne: and Jessica: Yes you are!

Cody: I agree

Jessica: Shyanne can I talk to you over there

Shyanne: No

Jessica: Come one

Shyanne: Fine!

They walk closer to the tent, close enough to where the boys can't hear them.

Shyanne: What?

Jessica: Do me a favor?

Shyanne: What?

Jessica: When we play truth or dare, dare me to kiss Josh

Shyanne: So you won't technically be cheating on Cody?

Jessica: Exactly! I know it kinda makes me sound whorey, slutty, bitchy take your pick but I just want to know if I like Cody or Josh more

Shyanne: and how is kissing both of them going to help?

Jessica: I don't know but it sounded good huh?

Shyanne: Ok deal but only if you dare me to kiss Campbell

Jessica: I was going to anyway.

Shyanne: good

Jessica: very

*10 MINUTES LATER*

The boys finally got the fire started and they are all sitting around the camp fire in camping chairs

Shyanne: ok before we get started we need some rules

Jake: No rules!

Cody: Ok basic rules because I'm not making out with any dudes ag- yeah no dudes.

Jake: Fine

Shyanne: I'm not giving anyone blow jobs!

Jessica: I am not having sex tonight, well I'm not getting dared into sex.

Shyanne: I am not making out with Jessica.

Jessica: No hand jobs

Jake: That one's no fair!

Shyanne: Get over it, ok that's about it

Jake: Well since you get all of those rules no daring us to tell you won't any of us won't to talk about.

Jessica: I thought you were on board for telling us?

Jake: I changed my mind!

Shyanne: You suck!

Jessica: What if me and Shyanne had a threesome with you then would you tell us?

Cody: Jessica! No that's just No!

Jake: Is that a real offer?

Jessica: hypothetically

Jake: Maybe, I need to think about that

Cody: Ok Cody wants to go first oh pick me pick me

Campbell: Ok Cody goes first?

Josh: We don't have much of a choice do we?

Cody: Josh truth or dare

Josh: truth.

Jake: Pussy.

Josh: No comments from the peanut gallery.

Cody: uhh umm I know this one. Oh! Are you really Australian? You like stick out.

Josh: uhh yeah Cody I can't believe you just asked that.

Shyanne: Ok so its Joshes turn.

Josh: Shyanne, truth or dare?

Shyanne: dare

Josh: ok um go catch a spider

Shyanne: What? No!

Jessica; And while you're at it find Ralph

Shyanne: Who's Ralph?

Jessica: My spider

Shyanne walks away and returns 5 minutes later with a spider

Shyanne: this is so nasty can I put it down now?

Jessica: That's not Ralph! Ralph is brown!

Shyanne: (putting the spider down) the deal was to find a a spider not Ralph

Jessica: No fair.

Shyanne: (sitting back down) Ok so my turn Jessica Truth or dare

Jessica: Dare silly

Shyanne: I dare you to kiss Josh

Cody: Shyanne!

Jessica: (acting surprised) what?

Shyanne: you heard me

Josh: If you don't want to you don't have to

Jessica: No it's ok trust me

Josh: Ok if you're sure. Come here.

Jessica walks over and sits on his lap.

Josh: Are you sure? I don't want you mad.

Jessica: Don't worry I promise I won't get mad

Cody:….


	21. Chapter 21

Cody: no Jess no, no no fair I don't like this game no no no

Jessica leans in and starts kissing Josh which lasts for about 30 seconds

Campbell: you two can separate now, we get the point

Jessica pulls away smiling and goes back to her seat

Shyanne: (ISL) how was it

Jessica: (ISL) Amazing

Cody: WHAT DID YOU DO?

Shyanne: I told Jessica to Kiss Josh

Cody: I Know that! But why

Shyanne: Because it's truth or dare!

Cody: But why that dare? Get your ass over there! We are having a conversation

Shyanne and Cody walk away from the group

Cody: Why did you do that?

Shyanne: Like I said its truth or dare.

Cody: But why that dare?

Shyanne: I couldn't think of anything else!

Cody: You could have made her kiss me!

Shyanne: She already does that!

Cody: but why?

Shyanne: To be honest she asked me too

Cody: huh?

Shyanne: She asked me to dare her to kiss Josh.

Cody: Why would she do that? She likes him? I knew it!

Shyanne: No you didn't!

Cody: I know but still. Why?

Shyanne: (thinking back) uhh I don't know. Well he has brown hair.

Cody: So?

Shyanne: She has always had a thing for brunettes actually now that I think about it most of her boyfriends had brown hair, a couple red heads and I think one blonde? Other than you

Cody: So should I die my hair brown? Wait red head? Who likes red heads?

Shyanne: Both of us. They are Friken sexy and I don't know why.

Cody: Name one sexy red head

Shyanne: RUPERT GRINT!

Jessica: (hearing that and yelling back) IS SEXY!

Cody: That noob from Harry Potter?

Shyanne: Mm Ron Weasley.

Cody: That's just not right. So what do you think should I dye my hair brown?

Shyanne: No

Cody: Why you said she likes brunettes

Shyanne: You would look weird as a brunette

Cody: Uhh!

Shyanne: Whatever I want to finish playing truth or dare.

Cody: If you ever dare her to do anything like that again I will bake you into a cookie!

Shyanne walks back over to her seat and sits down.

Shyanne: So it's Jessica's turn?

Cody walks over and sits down as well.

Jessica: Yep, ok um Campbell, truth or dare?

Campbell: Dare.

Jessica: I dare you to kiss Shyanne

Jake: Oh hell no!

Shyanne: Jake! Shut up! No one likes a whiner

Campbell: So Shyanne…

Shyanne stands up and Campbell does the same they meet in the middle and starts kissing within 15 seconds Campbell pulls away. They both go back to their seats with Shyanne blushing like crazy.

Shyanne: (ISL) yours was longer

Jessica: (ISL) I know but that's because C-A-M-P-B-E-L-L is like sweet and innocent.

Shyanne: (ISL) True.

Jake: Ok Campbell your turn

Campbell: Uh Jake truth or dare?

Jake: Dare I'm not a pussy like Josh

Josh: I'm not the pussy! I was the one who-

Jake: We aren't going there!

Campbell: Ok I dare you to um let the girls do your make-up later tonight!

Jake: Noooooooooooo ok so it's my turn right? I have a good dare!

Josh: Yeah go

Jake: Jessica, Shyanne I dare you both to make out with me at the same time

Shyanne: Nope it's against a rule I said I'm not making out with Jessica.

Cody: and you forgot to ask if they want truth or dare

Jake: You guys suck!

Jessica: Actually we- never mind!

Shyanne: Smart.

Jake: Ok Cody truth or dare?

Cody: uhh…. Truth.

Jake: Are you still in love with Giorgia Green?

Cody: Uhh… No... I don't think so.

There is an awkward silence

Campbell: way to go Jake make everything awkward! Cody go.

Cody: Um Jessica Truth or Dare?

Jessica: Truth.

Cody: Do you love me?

Jessica's eyes go wide.

Jessica: Uhh I am revoking my 5th amendment right to self incrimination.

Cody: (upset) so you don't?

Jessica: Never said that.

Cody: I knew it you love me.

Jessica: uhh

Shyanne: Yes waffles are good.

Campbell: I love waffles! Especially with Nutella!

Shyanne: I LOVE NEUTELLA!

Jake: Who doesn't?

Cody: (crossing his arms) I never got my question answered.

Jessica: Ok well before I knew you when I was like your biggest fan ever, I wanted to marry you.

Cody: (smiling) and now?

Jessica: uhh Shyanne help!

Shyanne: and to think Jessel said I would fall in love with Cody on this vacation, boy was she wrong.

Cody: wait so she does love me? Or she doesn't? I'm so confused!

Jake: Maybe it's better if you didn't know.

Josh: So Jessica's turn?

Jessica: Jake truth or dare?

Jake: Dare like I said I'm not a pussy.

Shyanne: But you have one.

Jake: Wanna bet? I would gladly show you.

Shyanne: No thanks

Jessica: Jake I dare you to-

Jake: take off my pants? Well since you asked-

Jessica: No! Keep em on!

Jake: As if you haven't seen-

Cody: SHE NEVER TOUCHED YOU REMEMBER?

Jake: God Cody calm down.

Jessica: Go sit in the poison ivy.

Jake: Hell no!

Josh: I thought you weren't a pussy?

Campbell: Yeah Jake.

Jake: Can't you dare me to do something umm different? Like fun? Like make-out with Shyanne?

Jessica: It's fun for me.

Jake: Please! Something else anything else? Poison ivy and me don't get along!

Campbell: It's poison ivy! It doesn't along with anyone!

Jake: Please Jessica! Anything but that!

Shyanne: Jake stop crying!

Cody: I want a peanut butter sandwich.

Jessica: Fine! Ok Jake, take of your pants please tell me you're wearing boxers.

Jake: (unbuckling his belt) Oh I really like wear this is going!

Jessica: and take off your short and run in circles flailing your arms saying my name is Jake Thrupp and I'm a pretty princess!

Jake: Are you kidding?

Josh: Come on pussy!

Shyanne: It's this or the poison ivy.

Jake: (taking off his shirt and standing up) I hate you all, Jessica Shyanne you both owe me some ass.

Cody: Purple boxers?

Jake: Shut up

Campbell: You look so gay!

Jake: (starting to walk in circles and flailing his arms) my name is Jake Thrupp and I am a pretty princess. My name is Jake Thrupp and I'm a pretty princess

Her repeats that about 3 more times and gets dressed and sits back down

Cody: Can we play a different game now?

Josh: Like?

Shyanne: Would you rather?

Jake: To common.

Jessica: never have I ever?

Cody: To revealing

Jake: How? I could find out if they have ever thought about sleeping with me.

Jessica and Shyanne: Never have I ever thought about sleeping with you Jake!

Jake: Seriously how do you do that?

Shyanne: Lots of practice!

Josh: I'm out of games I can't think of anything else.

Jake: I got it!

Campbell: I'm scared

Jake: Cody lay on the ground take your shirt off

Cody: (taking off his shirt and laying on the ground) Umm Jake I thought we were done with that

Jake: It's not what you think.

Jake stands up walks over to the ice chest and returns with graham crackers marshmallows and chocolate squares. He lays one of each on his chest and stomach area.

Jake: Ok now Jessica make a smore using only your teeth

Jessica: DO what?

Jake: Then you can do the same thing to Campbell, while Shyanne does that to me and Josh

Shyanne: What if I wanted to do that to Campbell?

Jake: Well it sucks to be you!

Jessica: If we are doing this shouldn't we choose which guys we "make" smores on?

Josh: Oh snap they retaliated!

Jake: Shut your mouth!

Jessica: I pick Cody and Josh!

Shyanne: I pick Campbell and I guess Jake

Campbell: So it's settled.

Jessica: You don't mind do you Cody?

Cody: Actually of kind of bothers-

Jessica: Ok good

Jake: Ugh! You guys sometimes I want to! Uh never mind game over!

Shyanne: Why? How is that fair?

Jake: You guys are whining

Jessica: Whatever Jake

Cody: This marshmallow and chocolate is melting and getting sticky!

Campbell: Go rinse it off in the lake!

Cody: (getting up and heading toward the lake) Ok!

*30 MINUTES LATER*

Shyanne: I feel like cubed cheese.

Cody: I hate cheese!

Jessica: I hate you for hating cheese!

Cody: (gasps) you take that back!

Jessica: You take back what you said about cheese. Cheese is amazing!

Cody: Never! Cheese, is so nasty! Now ketchup mmm. Ketchup is good. Especially on Caesar salad

Shyanne: Ewww! What's wrong with you?

Cody: It's good with strawberries too.

Josh: Dude! That's just wrong!

Cody: Have you ever tried it? I recommend you do.

Jake: Cody sometimes I want to-

Olaf: Hey Bay-bee! I brought us some raspberry vodka!

Daniel: And I brought three extra pairs of sparkly spandex undies with matching afros!

Jake: I am not putting those on!

Daniel: I will help you!

Jake: (jumping into Shyanne's arms) save me! Pleas I am begging you I will do anything

Shyanne: Anything?

Jake: Anything!

Shyanne: Will you give up that ridiculous idea of me and Jessica having a threesome with you?

Jake: yea- wait what? No! I can figure this out on my own!

He climbs out of Shyanne's arms and back into his chair. Olaf walks over and sits next to Jessica in hers.

Olaf: SO Bay-Bee? Do you feel like getting Ka-raz-y tonight?

Jessica: (getting out of her chair) Uhh…'

Cody: No she would not!

Jessica: So Cody you don't want to… Fine I see how it is.

Jake: Cody! She was going to let you wow! You skipped out on that?

Jessica: Olaf do you like cheese? Cody doesn't like cheese I need a boyfriend who likes cheese.

Josh: I like cheese…..

Campbell: Awkward…

Olaf: So you finally decided to dump that brother of yours Bay-bee?

Campbell: Brother?

Jessica: He isn't my brother! He is my boyfriend!

Shyanne: (to Campbell) Olaf thinks Cody is Jessica's brother, even though we've told him a million times he's not. And he has the idea that him and Jessica are dating.

Campbell: (to Shyanne) what a fruit cake.

Cody: Fruit cake? Fruit cake! I hate fruit cake it's a liar! It's not made from real fruit its processed fruit product! This is why I don't like cheese its fake!

Josh: Not Sargento's!

Jake: Sargento's cheese is nasty!

Cody: All cheese is nasty!

Jessica: (gasping) I HATE YOUR GUTS CODY ROBERT SIMSON!

Cody: (looking very emotional) what?

Jessica: You heard me!

Shyanne: Don't mock the cheese bro.

Daniel: (walking over to Jake) This one's for you.

He starts giving Jake a "lap dance"

Jake starts screaming and freaking out

Jake: (pushing him down) Get this mother fucker off of me! (Pushes him down) Fuck you asshole!

Shyanne: Can I have a shot of that raspberry vodka?

Jake: off of my body.

Shyanne: Eww! No Jake!

Olaf: (hands her the bottle) As long as you leave enough for my Bay-bee to want to do unmentionable things haha giggle.

Jessica: I can't drink.

Olaf: Aww Bay-bee! Why?

Jessica: Umm I'm pregnant

Shyanne: What you're pregnant? Why didn't you tell me this? I thought we were best friends! I thought we were the BFFLAE that's best friends for life and ever! Why? When? Who? Where? [Continues to ramble on]

Josh: (mumbling) Damn it…...

Cody: Jake! I thought you said you didn't touch her! What about the guy code? I thought you two weren't even dating. You raped her that night didn't you? Didn't you? I'm going to kill you!

Jake: I didn't! I swear I didn't! I tried but she wouldn't let me!

Cody: So you did rape her!

Jake: No! I'm not that desperate!

Cody: Wait Jessica we didn't-? No we didn't! Right? I think I'd remember something like that! We didn't... yet! (Pointing at Jake) WHAT DID YOU DO?

Shyanne: (still rambling) I thought you would tell me something like this but noo I tell you everything! You could at least do the same for me! I thought we were Best friends [continues rambling]

Campbell: Well who got her pregnant then?

Olaf: It was me!

Everyone except him and Daniel: No you didn't!

Shyanne continues to ramble.

Josh: Seriously who got her pregnant then?

Jessica: umm there was that one time when, no or when no there was that one time when no wait that was a chick I'm not sure what her intentions were but she seemed nice she probably just wanted a friend.

Cody: (freaking out) can I talk you?

Jessica: (ISL) just go with it I'm not pregnant!

Shyanne: (ISL) Oh ok! Thank the lord!

Shyanne: Now I remember! When she told me about that time with Cody!

Jessica: That's who it was!

Cody: It was? I don't remember-

Shyanne: (whispering in Cody's ear) go along with it to get rid of Olaf.

Cody: oh yeah! That time… that was a good time…

Jake: Well since it's your guy's baby I think the name Robert after Cody or Andrew just because I like that name. But if it's a girl I like the name Kathleen or Cierra.

Jessica: You're not naming the baby!

Daniel: I'm depressed!

Jake: No one cares!

Cody: Olaf you should leave it's getting late.

Olaf: No not now in a time of need! My Bay-bee needs me!

Jessica: (pretending to be sick) I think I'm going to puke!

Olaf: Oh my Bay-bee! If you need to throw up throw it up on the blonde one next to you

Jessica: Olaf my love is so strong for you I don't want you to see me sick.

Olaf: Ok I will leave you in the safe hands of your friend I shall return in the morning

Daniel and Olaf leave.

Shyanne: Tell your grandpa we are leaving at four!

Jake: I'm confused!

Cody: And while we are driving back make sure and let him know not to hit the bunnies!

Josh: Wait who's the dad?

Jessica: No one, I'm not pregnant!

Josh: You just did that to- wow.

Jessica: You catch on quick. Quicker than Cody

Cody: hey!

Jake: (taking the Vodka out of Shyanne's hands) Body shots?

Campbell: Actually I'm getting tired

Shyanne: Me too!

Jake: Wh-what? We need to have fun if this is our last night camping!

Jessica: I think I'm going to bed.

Josh: Yeah I am getting tired too.

Jake: But, but, but-

Cody: We said no Jake!

Shyanne gets up and goes into the tent

Shyanne: Jessica! Come on! I know how you are!

Jessica: (following Shyanne) what's that suppose to mean?

*8 HOURS LATER*

Jessica and Shyanne get woken up getting water thrown on them. They sit up furiously.

Shyanne: I am going to end your life!

Jake: Yeah sure whatever! My grandpa's waiting let's go!

Jessica: Cody, you are going to be awfully lonely tonight!

Cody: Jake made me!

Shyanne: Yeah she isn't going to believe that!

*1 HOUR LATER*

Everyone including Josh and Campbell arrived at Jake's house.

Don: Well thanks for the good memories

Jake: We hardly saw you!

Shyanne: I'm going back to bed

Jessica: Me too!

The girls go up to the room and fell asleep. Meanwhile Jake, Cody, Campbell, and Josh are playing Call of Duty.

*3 HOURS LATER*

Jessica wakes up and throws a pillow at Shyanne

Jessica: Get your ass up!

Shyanne: Uhh!

Jessica: I want to go down stairs but I'm scared of what the guys are doing!

Shyanne: (sitting up) Speaking of guy's text Greyson to get on Skype!

Jessica: (texting Greyson) Mhm

Shyanne pulls out her laptop and gets on Skype. She waits until Greyson gets on then calls him Jessica walks over and sits next to her

Jessica: Grey-Grey!

Shyanne: Hi Greyson

Greyson: Hey! What's going on?

Jessica: Just woke up

Shyanne: Violently!

Greyson: Sounds... fun?

Shyanne: if only! Haha so Whatcha up to?

Greyson: Nothing really. In Oklahoma City.

Shyanne: Cool! We miss you!

Jessica: Yeah like a lot.

Greyson: Aww! I miss you too! SO what has been going on?

Shyanne: Well you could take my shorten version or Jessica's long detailed annoying version.

Jessica: Hey! At least he gets all the facts!

Greyson: I like the shortened version I want to hear the extend version when you get back though!

Shyanne: Ok so in my life I dated this guy we did some stuff I dumped him I like Jake and I think he's gay.

Jessica: IS gay!

Greyson: Interesting…

Shyanne: And in Jessica's She semi-dated Cody then fake dated Jake dated Cody again and has a stalker! Oh and she is like ALWAYS tonguing Cody!

Jessica: Am not!

Shyanne: Are too!

Greyson: Very interesting

Jessica: Speaking of very interesting do you know anything about some sort of gay fest between Cody, Jake, Josh, and Campbell?

Greyson: (covering his ears and eyes) No! I don't want to think about it! To painful!

Shyanne: You're involved too?

Greyson: No! It's just bye!

He ended the chat.

Shyanne: It must be terrible!

Jessica: Mhm I'm going down stairs

Shyanne: I'm coming!

They both get up and walk down stairs. They get to the living room they see all four boys snuggled up asleep on the couch.

Shyanne: we have too!

Jessica: We do!

The girls run upstairs and grab their make-up.

Shyanne: I call Jake and Campbell.

Jessica: Okay, then I get Josh and Cody.

Shyanne started on Jake. On his face she put black lipstick, mascara, dark blush, black eye shadow, and she painted his nails black.

On Campbell, she put light pink lipstick, clear peach flavored lip-gloss, light pink blush, eyeliner, mascara, orange eye shadow, and she painted his nails hot pink.

Jessica started with Josh. She put mascara, purple eye shadow, dark blush, dark purple lipstick, clear grape flavored lip gloss on his face. She painted his nails dark purple with light purple flowers.

On Cody, she put ice blue lipstick, light blue eye shadow, and blue mascara. She painted his nails neon blue with white stars.

Shyanne: Oh man, that's even funnier than when we wrote on Cody's face on the airplane.

Jessica: Shhhhh, go upstairs.

They sneaked back upstairs.

*1 HOUR LATER*

The boys woke up and Jake noticed the boy's faces.

Jake: HOLY SHIT! Your faces are fucking..! Ummm, well CAKED ON WITH MAKE UP!

Cody: SO is yours!

Jake: WHAT?

The boys ran upstairs to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

Jake: I LOOK LIKE AN EMO GOTH PERSON!

Campbell: I LOOK LIKE A PREPPY VALLEY GIRL!

Josh: I LOOK LIKE BARNEY!

Cody: I LOOK LIKE I HAVE HYPOTHERMIA!

Jake: Where are those little-?

Campbell: Check their room.

Jake walks angrily into the girl's room. Campbell, Cody, and Josh follow. Jake swings open the door and walks in. he looks around at the empty room.

Jake: Where are they?

Josh: I don't know!

Cody: (walking out of the room) Kitchen?

Jake: (pulling Cody back in) Wait I have an idea!

Campbell: This isn't going to end well.

Jake: No it's a good idea!

Josh: Well what is it?

Jake: (grabbing Jessica and Shyanne's suitcases) we are putting on their clothes.

Cody: Hahaha! No.

Jake: Yes!

Campbell: I don't think so.

Jake: We are going too! Or I will tell the girls what happened!

Josh: Why do you want to put their clothes on?

Jake: To get back at them for the make-up!

Cody: And this will help how?

Campbell: Yeah it makes no sense

Jake: It will piss them off then we can prank them later for it as well.

Cody: I don't know Jessica might murder me.

Jake: She already won't sleep with you tonight how much worse could it really get?

Campbell: Is that all you think about? Sleeping with girls?

Jake: No! Just mos- shut up and put some of their clothes on!

Josh: That doesn't sound right!

Jake: Just do it!

Jake changes into a short dark blue ruffled skirt, a pink tank top and dark blue bra over it.

Campbell changes into a grey jean skirt with a red and black polka dotted tank top with a yellow bra over it.

Josh changes into a tight light blue jean skirt, yellow tank top with an orange bra over it.

Campbell: Did they bring enough clothes?

Jake: They probably don't think so.

Cody changes into a ruffles white skirt, purple and green striped tank top and a red bra over it.

Josh: Now what?

Jake: We go torment the girls!

They all march down stairs. To find the girls sitting on the kitchen counter talking. The boys walk over to them, and smile.

Jessica: Cody is that my bra? What are you idiots doing?

Jake: I think they look better on us!

Shyanne: Yeah I don't thinks so now GET THE FUCK OUT OF OUR CLOTHES!

Jake: Why don't you take them off yourselves?

Jessica: Our bras don't exactly fit you.

Campbell: (pointing at Jake) He made me!

Josh: Me too!

Shyanne: We aren't mad.

Jessica: You guys should just watch out.

Jake: Cody if she tries to get in bed with you she is going to like angle your manhood or something! Maybe cut it off!

Jessica: I'm not that mean.

Shyanne: If you guys don't take out clothes off I swear to God I will be that mean!

Jake: So you want us to take our clothes off aye?

Campbell: Let's just stop while we are ahead and go change!

Jake makes a pouty face and walks back upstairs the others do the same

Jessica: Is it sad that I still think Cody looked hot like that?

Shyanne: More like terrifying.

The girls walk upstairs to their room where the boy's barley finished changing back into their clothes.

Jake: Do you guys have make up remover?

Shyanne: Nope.

Josh: Nail polish remover?

Jessica: No sorry.

Cody: Jess, I love you

Jessica: What do you want?

Cody: Go to the store and pick up a bottle of nail polish and make up remover?

Jessica: No sorry

Cody: I feel the love.

Josh: So you're saying we have to go to the store like this?

Shyanne: Basically.

Campbell: Really?

Jessica: Really.

Shyanne: Now get the fuck out!

Jake: Easy babe easy!

Shyanne: babe?

Jessica: Get out! I need to change!

Jake: Can I watch?

Shyanne: Yeah.

Jake: Really?

Shyanne: If you want me to cut your balls off.

Jake: Is it worth it?

Jessica: No now get out!

Jake: (walking out) you guys are no fun!

Shyanne: Do I even have to tell you?

Cody: (walking out) we are going to the store!

Campbell: (following Cody) to get make-up remover

Josh: (following them both) be back later!

*30 MINUTES LATER*

Cody, Josh, and Campbell are at the store Shyanne is chilling in her room and Jessica and Jake are in his room playing Mario Cart on his phone.

Jake: This is confusing!

Jessica: Speed up!

Jake: The speed limit is 50!

Jessica: It's a game! It doesn't matter!

Jake Yes it does!

Jessica: No it doesn't! You idiot, just like with the banana! And Dude Jake go faster! Faster damn it!

(PUT LINE HERE)

Cody, Josh, and Campbell get back and start walking up the stairs; they go into Jessica and Shyanne's room.

Cody: Where's Jessica?

Shyanne: Good Cody how are you? Good? That's great. Oh well you know nothing really just hanging around. Bored. The usual.

Campbell: When I get this make-up off I will hang out with you?

Shyanne: Sounds good.

Josh: Enough flirting I want this crap off my face!

Cody: (hands him the bottle) Well come on.

The three boys walk into the bathroom and get the make-up and nail polish off of them. Then Cody walks by Jake's room and hears "No! You idiot, just like with the banana! And Dude Jake go faster! Faster damn it!" He walks into Jake's room. While Campbell goes the other way into Jessica and Shyanne's room.

Cody: Are you cheating on me? Why would you do that to me? With one of my best friends?

Jessica: I'm not!

Cody: Yes you are I heard you!

Jessica: No I am not Cody! I'm not stupid enough to cheat on you while you're here and with that douche bag? I don't think so!

Cody: Really? Then why were you telling him to go faster? And like you showed him with the banana?

Jessica: Because we are playing Super Mario cart and this idiot doesn't know how to throw the banana's and thinks he needs to obey the speed limit.

Cody: Oh…. Sorry.

Jessica: Me too.

Cody: What do you mean?

Jessica: Cody, (sighs) we're over

Cody:…

* * *

><p>Campbell goes into Shyanne and Jessica's room and stands next to the door.<p>

Shyanne: Come in don't be shy

Campbell walks over and sits next to her

Shyanne: Confidence is key my dear friend.

Campbell: haha ok.

Shyanne: So…

Campbell: So…

Shyanne: Um you like your make-up?

Campbell: It was beautiful. Kind of reminded me of Haratio's ex wi- never mind

Shyanne: Haratio's ex wife? You mean like off of CSI Miami?

Campbell: Yeah, it's nerdy I know but I'm so addicted to forensics.

Shyanne: Me too! CSI Cold Case Criminal Minds

Campbell: Law and Order The Mentalist all those shows are so amazing! Like you

Shyanne: Haha Campbell!

Campbell…

* * *

><p>Jessica: Cody, (sighs) we're over<p>

Cody: Wh-What?

Jessica: I'm sorry.

Cody: Why? What did I do?

Jessica: (fighting tears) you don't trust me not to cheat on you. I need a boyfriend who trusts me your just like almost all of my ex's

Cody: No please don't

Jessica: (pushing past him) I'm sorry

* * *

><p>Shyanne: haha Campbell!<p>

Campbell: So I was thinking maybe if you want to we could-

Jessica came in crying using some not so child appropriate language.

Shyanne: What's wrong?

Jessica: (grabbing her iPod) fuck my life! I am so sick of drama!

Shyanne: What did I miss?

Jessica: Ask that ass hole!

Shyanne: Jake?

Jessica: I just want to be alone!

Jessica goes into the bathroom and locks the door behind her. She slides down the door and puts her head phones in. She turns on A little to not over you by David Archuleta (best break up song EVER)

Shyanne: (knocking on the door) Jess open the door what's going on?

Jessica: I will talk to you later! And Campbell sorry for interrupting yes she wants to go out with you, Shyanne your welcome!

Shyanne sighs and sits back down next to Campbell.

Campbell: So what do you say? Around 2?

Shyanne: Yeah that would be great.

Campbell: Really?

Shyanne: Yeah why not?

Campbell: haha cool. Umm I am going to go talk to Cody and find out what's going on.

Shyanne: I'm coming with you.

Shyanne and Campbell walk into Jake's room. But Cody isn't in there only Jake still playing Mario Kart.

Campbell: Jake.

No response

Campbell: Jake!

Still no response

Shyanne: JAKE!

Jake: What?

He looks up from his phone

Shyanne: What's going on?

Jake: What are you talking about?

Campbell: Seriously Jake! With Jessica and Cody!

Jake: Oh that!

Shyanne: Maybe you're spending too much time with Cody and he's dumbing you down!

Jake: (sarcastically) Haha so funny!

Shyanne: Just tell us what's going on!

Jake: They fought

Campbell: Over what?

Jake: Um he thought she was cheating on him

Shyanne: And?

Jake: I think they broke up.

Campbell: What do you mean think?

Jake: I was busy Jessica said it's over and left so they probably broke up.

Shyanne: You are a douche bag!

Jake: (looking back down at his phone) what else is new?

* * *

><p>Jessica: (pushing past him) I'm sorry<p>

Cody stood there in shock for a minute before going to his room. He sat on his bed upset before deciding to go talk to Jessica. He goes into her and Shyanne's room

Cody: Jess?

Jessica: (opening bathroom door) what the hell do you want?

Cody: I'm sorry!

Jessica: (walking out) whatever I need to think I'll be at the park,

She walks out of the house and to the park she sits on the park bench and thinks.

* * *

><p>Shyanne: You are a douche bag!<p>

Jake: (looking back down at his phone) what else is new?

Campbell: I have to go get something from the store. I will be back later ok? Before two.

Shyanne: Yeah ok

Jake: What happens at two?

Shyanne: none of your business!

Campbell goes down stairs and Shyanne goes into her room and calls Jessica

*PHONE CONVO*  
>Shyanne: If you don't get your white ass back I will shoot you!<p>

Jessica: Whatever! I will be there in like 5 minutes gosh!

*END OF PHONE CONVO*

* * *

><p>Campbell walks down stairs to find Josh. He looks around but he isn't there. He goes into the backyard where Josh is laying on the ground.<p>

Campbell: What are you doing?

Josh: Tanning I don't like being white

Campbell: Interesting. So you know what's going on?

Josh: What do you mean?

Campbell: Jessica and Cody broke up.

Josh: (sitting up) No way! Really?

Campbell: Really! You know what that means?

Josh: What?

Campbell: You can grow a pair and ask her out.

Josh: Yeah right after you ask Shyanne out!

Campbell: Already did! We are going out in a few hours.

Josh: Well I don't want to make Cody mad.

Campbell: He has went after your girlfriend once.

Josh: Is she upset?

Campbell: Cody?

Josh: no Jessica

Campbell: umm nah I don't think so.

Josh: Ok fine. Where is she?

Campbell: Don't know. But we are going shopping in a bit

Josh: We?

Campbell: Yep me and you.

Josh: Um ok?

* * *

><p>Jessica gets back to Jake and goes up to her room where Shyanne is sitting on her bed,<p>

Jessica: What?

Shyanne: Why are you crying?

Jessica: I still like Cody!

Shyanne: you make no sense!

Jessica: Whatever so what's up?

Shyanne: Go shopping with me?

Jessica sits on her bed.

Jessica: Why?

Shyanne: Campbell asked me out!

Jessica and Shyanne: AHHH!

Jessica: Omg! That's cool!

Shyanne: I know. I can't wait!

Jessica: Boys are so much drama

Shyanne: Well I think Campbell is different.

Jessica: I hope! I am so done with boy's way-

Josh came in

Josh: Ok so I'm just going to say it, so I won't talk myself out of it. Jessica will you go on a date with me?

Jessica: (wiping her eyes) um yeah.

Josh: ok I have to go then see you later.

He walks out

Shyanne: That was um quick and weird. I thought you were done with boys.

Jessica: Who am I kidding, we both know I like being in a relationship

Shyanne: I thought you said single is better a while back?

Jessica: I did but we are in Australia I just want to have fun. I already know that Josh and I can't have a real relationship but whatever.

Shyanne: I worry about you. But now we both have to go shopping!

Jessica: I like shopping.

Shyanne: I know you do. So let's go!

Jessica: But I don't feel like moving

Jessica lies down

Shyanne: But what about your date with Josh?

Jessica: I am emotionally damaged. Don't force me into anything!

Shyanne: What? You're the one who told Josh you would go out with him!

Jessica: Shut up! I know what I said!

Shyanne: just get up!

Jessica: (getting up) fine mom!

Shyanne: Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!

Jessica: You sound like you're on drugs!

*32 MINUTES LATER*

The girls arrived at the store and began to look around for something to wear on their dates.

Shyanne: Dress or pants?

Jessica: Pants!

Shyanne: What if we are going to like a ball or something?

Jessica: A ball? Really?

Shyanne: Yes really!

Jessica: put some god damn pants on!

Some random dudes look over

Jessica: What the hell you looking at? Haven't you ever seen a girl calmly tell another girl to put some pants? Yeah keep walking!

Shyanne: I thought you were depressed from your break up?

Jessica: Nah I'm over it! (starts crying) What the hell's wrong with you why would you bring it up!

Shyanne: (walks over and pats her back) No it's ok he didn't like cheese he wasn't the one for you.

Jessica: (wiping her tears) True when I get home well back to Jake's I'm going to shove a block of cheese so far down his throat that it's going to-

Shyanne: Look Olaf!

Jessica: Hide! Hide me!

Shyanne: Don't make me push you like I pushed Greyson.

Jessica: (getting into a clothing rack) Shh! I'm at home!

Olaf saw Shyanne and walked over.

Olaf: Where is my Bay-Bee?

Shyanne: At home uhh tonguing Cody.

Olaf: (angrily) I will exterminate him!

Shyanne: You mean eliminate?

Olaf: No exterminate! I am out of here!

He walks out and Jessica comes out of hiding

Jessica: How does he always know where I am?

Shyanne: Maybe he put a GPS in your phone!

Jessica: Don't say something like that!

Shyanne: Maybe he did!

Shyanne bought a light blue skirt, light pink Aeropostale shirt and white flats.

Jessica bought a purple sparkly tank top and a black ruffled shirt with purple converse.

*1 HOUR LATER*

Shyanne: I'm going to start getting ready.

Jessica: you have like an hour maybe two!

Shyanne: Don't care!

* * *

><p>The girls barley finished getting ready when there is a knock at their door.<p>

Jessica: (sitting on her bed) COME IN!

Cody and Jake walk in Shyanne hides under her bed.

Cody: Where? Who? what? Skirt?

Jessica: Uhmm...

Jake: We were going to ask if you guys want to watch a movie?

Jessica: Uhh... I can't.

Jake: What about Shyanne?

Jessica: She has a date in uhh 10 minutes?

Shyanne: (smacking her head on the bed) so do you!

Jessica: No! I have a date in uhm a few hours!

Shyanne: (getting on the top of her bed) close enough!

Cody: Date? I thought we were-

Shyanne: With Josh...

Cody and Jake: JOSH?

Jessica: But that's ok! Becuase Shyanne is going out with Campbell!

Cody and Jake: CAMPBELL?

Jessica: Well it's been nice chatting, now get out!

Jake: Campbell?

Shyanne: Yes Campbell!

Cody: But those are our friends! You can't date our friends!

Shyanne: Yeah we can. You and Jessica broke up and me and Jake never really had a thing so it's all good

Jessica: Exactly, now if you two don't mind Shyanne sould get to her date while I take a nap!

Cody: but I didn't want to break up!

Shyanne: To bad so sad! Now leave!

Jake: But SHyanne! I was going to ask you out!

Jessica: You didn't move quick enough now she is taken!

Campbell walks in

Campbell: Hey Shyanne? Ready?

Shyanne: Yepp...


End file.
